Los Merodeadores y la leyenda de los Arcángeles
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Verdades.....Confuciones....Fantasmas...angeles....muerte...malos destinos CHAPTER 12 Up! "¿Angel o fantasma? ¿vida o muerte?" ¡SORRY POR LA DEMORA!
1. Planes

**Negación: ****Ninguno de los personajes en este fics me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling (asesina ¬¬, pero por lo menos se arrepiente de ello), excepto Stephany hasta el momento ^^**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo I**

**"Planes"**

Era ya verano y las vacaciones, para los alumnos de Hogwarts, se estaban terminando, solo quedaban 1 semana para el 1º de Septiembre, fecha para entrar a clases.

En una mansión, ubicada cerca de Brigton, Reino unido, una familia compuesta de 3 personas, vivían allí, aparte de la servidumbre, la mansión Smith era de color blanco perla, tenia dos pisos, poseía un gran terreno de tierras, en las cuales una parte estaba destinada a jardines. Casi ninguna persona sabía en donde exactamente se ubicaba, solamente personas cercanas a la familia. En esta familia, una niña estaba sentada en unas bancas del jardín.

-Srta. Stephany, esta lista la cena – dijo un elfo 

- ya voy Tonkers – dijo fríamente y va hacia la mansión - bueno, espero que no haya otra pelea de "familia" 

Stephany era una mujer de 16 años, tenía largos cabellos castaños, ondulados en las puntas, que le llegaban a las caderas, tenía unos ojos color azules claro, casi transparente como el agua, al final de uno de sus ojos  tenia formas abstractas, solo eran líneas de un color negro lo que la hacia lucir mas misteriosa, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado. Sin embargo su mirada era fría, nunca había sonreído, a excepción de su infancia, pero luego se borro, dejando ver una cara solo con expresiones de soledad, odio, confusión entre otras en su rostro.

En el salón del Comedor en la mansión, estaban sentados dos personas en una mesa de por lo menos 10 personas, se veía fría aquella escena. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, tenía cabellos castaños y ojos azules, más oscuros que los de Stephany, su rostro era mas frió que el de ella. A un lado estaba sentada su esposa, una mujer de  lisos cabellos rojizos, de ojos café opaco, ella no tenia la mirada tan fría como su marido. Luego de un momento se abrieron las puertas del salón, dejando ver a una muchacha, era Stephany.

- Hasta que llegas –dijo el hombre fríamente sin mirarla – siéntate rápido

- Si – respondió en el mismo tono que él y se sentó el  puesto frente a  su tía

- ¿y donde estuviste Steph? – pregunto la señora en un tono un poco amable

- estuve en el jardín un rato, quería tomar aire puro tía Helen – respondió sin mirarla 

Luego entro otro elfo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer en los platos el almuerzo

- te puedes retirar Hiriom – dijo el hombre  y empezó a comer

- Steph querida, tenemos una noticia que darte – dijo Helen imitando a su esposo

- escucho – tomando una cucharada de la sopa que tenia enfrente

- se trata sobre este año de colegio – explico la mujer, luego de tomare un sorbo de jugo de calabaza – este año no estarás en Durmstrang 

- que? – dijo confundida - ¿ y por que no?

- por que queremos que estés en Hogwarts desde ahora en adelante – hablo el hombre

- ¡pero yo no quiero cambiarme de escuela! – grito indignada levantándose de la mesa y poniendo sus manos en la mesa 

- ¡no grites en mi presencia! – grito el hombre dejando de comer

- ¡pero no es justo!, porque ustedes siempre deciden hacer cosas sin mi consentimiento –grito mas fuerte

- ¡te dije que no gritaras en mi presencia mocosa!, ¡mientras estés en mi casa no me levantaras en tono, chiquilla! 

- ¡me da lo mismo, yo no quería estar contigo! ¡todo porque mis padres no pueden estar conmigo me mandaron aquí! 

- que te calles!!! – dijo mas enojado el hombre

- ¡no! , ¡no lo haré!, ¡estoy harte que ustedes hagan lo que quieran conmigo! ¡no quiero estar aquí!, ¡quiero estar con mi familia! ,¡no con ustedes! 

- CALLATE AHORA!!! – dijo este y enseguida le pego una cachetada que la botó al suelo - ¡yo tampoco quería recibir a una mocosa insolente como tu aquí!, ¡solo lo hice porque mi hermana me lo pidió, pero estoy arrepentido de haberte cogido en mi casa! ¡Mejor te hubiera dejada botada en la calle! ¡deberías estar agradecida por que te damos de comer y dormir!

- ¡Pues hubiera sido mejor que me hubieras dejado en la calle, que en vez de estar aquí por lastima! – Poniéndose una mano en la mejilla golpeada y levantándose - ¡TE ODIO!, ¡nunca debí haber venido aquí! ¡No te pareces en nada a mama!, ¡crees tener el poder  y cuando estas con Voldemort le haces caso como un perrito! ¡No eres mas que un cobarde! – y luego salio corriendo a su habitación en el segundo piso

- creo que te pasaste esta vez Joseph querido – dijo la mujer que no había echo nada por parar la pelea

- pero que esa mocosa me saca de las casillas, querida – respondió fríamente – no la soporto solo porque el Lord ordeno que mandáramos a hijos o familiares a Hogwarts para espiar a Dumbledore sino nunca la hubiera aceptado

- tranquilo, tarde o temprano ella conocerá al Lord en persona – sonriendo fríamente un poco – veremos si es tan valiente como dice ser

- tienes razón, muy pronto sabrá lo que es el respeto a un ser superior ……… y el Lord se encargara de eso, no hay duda 

Mientras tanto, Stephany estaba en su habitación, era gran para 1 sola persona, era de color verde esmeralda opaco, tenía lo básico para una habitación, una cama, cómoda, mesa de noche, un tocador  y escritorio, aparte de uno que otro adorno pequeño. Sus tíos no le compraban nada por eso esa habitación lucia igual de fría que la persona que dormía en ella . Stephany estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en su cama, en donde tenía una pila de cartas, estas eran de sus padres que le escribían cuando podían 

- ¿Por qué no están conmigo? – dijo en sollozo y luego se toco la mejilla que esta roja – no quiero estar aquí…….. quiero irme…..¡odio este lugar! – luego se paro repentinamente y se dirigió a su mesa de noche que tenia un pequeño cajón, en donde saco una pequeña caja dorada con símbolos igual en los que tenia en sus ojos

Miro la caja por un largo rato, luego decidió abrirla con un poco de inseguridad, pero lo hizo. En esta caja había un pequeño medallón con forma de ángel de color negro que en sus manos llevaba una joya plateada que brillaba y había una nota y una carta  al lado del medallón. Tomo el medallón y se lo coloco en su cuello. Luego tomo la carta , que siempre leía cuando necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres.

"Querida hija: 

Suponemos que en el momento que leas esta carta, ya te abra llamado la atención el medallón que estaba en la caja junto con esta nota, bueno eso es lo de menos en una niña de  5 años, el motivo de esto es para que sepas que no estas sola, siempre estaremos contigo aunque la distancia nos separe, que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo en todo. Te queremos explicar el motivo por el cual te tendrás que ir a la casa de tu tío Joseph, la razón es que supimos que Voldemort nos esta buscando a nosotros por alguna extraña razón que desconocemos hasta el momento, por eso no queremos que te haga daño y decidimos enviarte allá. También te pedimos que no le digas nada a tu tío de esta carta ni menos del medallón, nosotros nos encargamos de decirle otra cosa para que te aceptara, ya que sabemos que él esta aliado a Voldemort y eso te pondría en grave peligro al igual que a nosotros, debes esconder esta caja para que no la abran. Esperamos que nos perdones por no estar en tu primer día en la escuela…….¿Durmstrang sino no nos equivocamos?, bueno esperamos que esto no dure para siempre pero siempre estamos pensando en ti en cada momento."

**Besos y muchos abrazos**

**Papa y mama**

- Padres……. – una lagrima salio de su rostro que luego, de estar su rostro tierno paso al frió y sin sentimientos de  siempre 

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Stephany, ella se estaba vistiendo para tomar el clásico desayuno. Luego de peinarse el cabello en una simple trenza suelta(n/a: o sea que no esta tan apretada ^^U) hacia al lado, lo que le tapaba la mejilla golpeada. Bajo y se dirigió hacia el salón como todos los días

- siéntate- contesto enojado Joseph 

 Stephany obedeció sin reclamar, solo mostrando una cara llena de odio y de frialdad

- Steph, hoy vendrán los Black a la casa – dijo Helen  mientras tomaba desayuno

- genial, espero que el  getón ese no venga, es lo único que falta para arruinarme el día - pens

- vendrán ala tarde por cosas de negocios- continuo al no haber respuesta de la chica – aunque no nos digieron si vendría su hijo esta vez, así que te avisamos que te quedes cerca para darle un recibiendo después de 5 años que no viene 

-  bien – fue lo único que dijo durante todo el desayuno

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra mansión en Grimmauld Place 12, una familia estaba desayunando

- Sirius, iremos a la mansión de los Smith, ¿vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto su madre fríamente

- ¿me están preguntado o me están exigiendo? ¬¬- respondió frío con su familia – porque me da lo mismo, hagan lo que quieran – y luego se retiro a su habitación 

- ese niño es toda una deshonra, no merece llevar el apellido Black– dijo su padre y luego piensa y una leve sonrisa fría aparece en su rostro – pero tengo una idea para que no sea un estorbo después de todo

- ¿en que estas pensando? – pregunto su mujer 

- ¿todavía esta la sobrina de Joseph en su mansión? – evitando la pregunta anterior

- pues no lo se, no me digieron nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- pues tengo una idea de cómo cambiar a ese mocoso  

- y como?- pensado un rato- ¿no estarás pensando en……?

- exactamente – ininterrumpiendo la pregunta – esa muchacha es tan fría, no dudo que Joseph la una a los mortifagos y eso nos ayudara bastante, solo esperemos que aun siga en la mansión ojala  ella  hubiera sido nuestra hija en vez de ese holgazán, ella seria digna de llevar el apellido Black 

Sirius estaba en su habitación escribiendo una carta a uno de sus mejores amigos

"hola al sortudo de mi amigo: 

 Te escribo esta vez para decirte que si nos podemos juntar, los 4 para comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. 

Aparte te cuento que lo he pasado como cementerio aquí, no soporto a mi estupida familia, espero que lo estés pasando mejor que yo y no estés en un infierno como aquí, en fin, también te aviso que saldré con mi familia a la mansión de los Smith, otra famosa y reconocida familia de obscura en Brigton y no quiero ir, y creedme cuando digo no – quiero – ir – allá, tengo mis motivos, y no te gustara saber ,allí se encuentra la persona que menos quiero ver en todo el mundo, hace 5 años que no voy allá y no quiero volver pero mis padres me obligaran ,es lo mas seguro y no se cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos  así que te escribiré desde allá en todo caso.

Bueno te dejo y espero que en verdad lo estés pasando mejor, MUCHO mejor que yo

Se despide con un fuerte combo y abrazo"

**Sirius**

**PD**: mandame la respuesta con Heely, si es que te apiadas de este moribundo T_T 

- toma Heely, llevádsela a James Potter – dice atando la carta a una apta de una lechuza de color pardo y luego se fue – espero que este día no sea peor de lo que será al estar all

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stephany estaba en el jardín principal  viendo la variedad de flores que habían allí, solo que estas eran todas obscuras, no había una amarilla o blanca, todas eran rojas obscuras, negras, también habían tulipanes azules marino oscuro y una gran variedad que lo hacia lucir mas terrorífico. Era extraño que un mortifago tuviera un jardín, pero su esposa le gustaban las flores, pero solo las obscuras. Stephany estaba sentada en el pasto con una rosa en sus manos tan obscura como las tinieblas

Era ya la tarde y en cualquier minuto podían llegar los Black por la Red Flú y ella tendría que ir a recibirlos

- no quiero recibirlos pero que mas da, solo conseguiré otro golpe, ya después de tantos que me han dado – dijo sarcásticamente – mejor me voy a mi habitación a cambiar para recibir a los "queridos Black" 

Y se dirigió a su habitación con la rosa en sus manos y dentro de su habitación la esperaba una elfa domestica Windy

- Srta. Stephany tiene que cambiarse – dijo amablemente. Windy era la única persona con la cual Stephany podía hablar amablemente y  no ser tan fría

- de acuerdo Windy,¿Cómo quiere el amo que este vestida en esta ocasión tan especial? – dijo burlonamente con una pequeña sonrisa  haciendo sonreír también a la elfa

- pues quiere que se ponga eso - apuntado a la cama 

-¿eso? ¿¡eso!?- gritando y viendo la ropa - ¿quieren que parezca una prostituta o que? Es demasiado…….. extravagante por decir algo 

- lo se, trate de converser a la señora pero dijo que eso era lo "adecuado" para la ocasión – respondi

- ahh esta bien – resignada – no tengo otra opción, altiro vuelvo Windy, ten todo listo para peinarme, ya que "ESTO" – apuntando la ropa en su mano - necesita un buen peinado, no crees?

- por supuesto – contesto con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sirius, vamos, ya es hora – dijo su madre - ¿llevas tus cosas?

- si, pero porque tenemos que quedarnos un dos dias, porque no volvemos altiro y ya? – enojado

- eso no te interesa mocoso, solo hazle caso a tu madre – dijo frió su padre

- ok vamos o no? – yendo a la chimenea – mientras más rápido nos vallamos mas rápido regresaremos

Y los 3 van a la mansión Smith

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- estoy lista Windy, ya me puse esta "cosa" – dijo saliendo del baño 

- se ve hermosa srta, creo que no están….incomodo – dijo mirándola

- repite eso cuando lo tengas puesto, y así sabrás si es "cómodo" ¬¬, esta cosa me esta matando – luego se sienta en su tocador lista para que la peinen- estoy lista Windy 

- ok – y le suelta la trenza y la peina, luego mira al espejo - ¿Qué es eso? – sacando un poco de pelo que tapaba la marca de la mano en la mejilla  - ¿¡no me diga que la golpeo de nuevo?!

- bingo

- pero como puede?, es demasiado despiadado – tocando un poco la mejilla

- auchhh me duele T.T

- lo siento, creo que le pego mas fuerte que otras veces  - desenredando el cabello de esta – creo que debería peinarse con la misma trenza para que no se le vea 

- tienes razón, si los Black me ven así, estoy segura que mi tío me retara el doble por no cubrirme el rostro 

- aunque podríamos ponerles mas adornos si usted lo desea- con una sonrisa divertida

- ya llegaron los Black – dijo Tonkers – el  amo ordeno que los recibiera srta.

- de acuerdo – su sonrisa había desaparecido volviéndose un rostro sin sentimiento alguno 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  - llegamos – dijo Sirius sin ganas saliendo de la chimenea ubicada en un living  de la mansión 

- si , y mas te vale que te portes cortes, ok? – dijo amenazándolo el padre 

- buenas tardes señores Black, un placer tenerlos aquí – dijo una voz que no dejo responder a Sirius y luego continuo – espero que disfruten el estar aquí – dijo la muchacha y Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarla al igual que sus padres 

La muchacha era, sin duda, Stephany, llevaba un vestido largo de color azul oscuro, era ajustado arriba como un strapless, que hacia que se le vieran parte arriba de sus pechos, abajo era suelto que le llegaba a los tobillos, tenia en ambas manos un par de guantes del mismo color que el vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos, su pelo estaba en una trenza floja al lado que le llegaba a las cintura amarrada con un listón azul normal. En el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas y llevaba unos pendientes de espirales que llegaban a los hombros color plateados y usaba unas sandalias azules con perlas 

- disculpa la pregunta, ¿tú eres la pequeña Steph? – pregunto el padre de Sirius con una leve sonrisa.

- así es Sr. Black, soy Stephany Smith, sobrina de Joseph Smith – dijo fríamente lo que no sorprendió a este haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los tres recién llegados

- excelente – murmuro

Sirius no podio dejar de mirarla, era imposible que esa mujer al frente de él era Stephany, la pequeña Stephy, sin duda había cambiando , aunque había algo que no había cambiado en ella ………su frialdad …… seguía siendo fría y seria como la ultima vez que habia venido cuando tenia solo 11 años. Auque lo mas sorprendente era el cambio en su físico,  era…….impresionante, había dado un giro de 180º, auque siempre sabia que tenia un cuerpo bien formado pero nunca lo había notado. Y sin darse cuenta, sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban por lo que paro de pensar 

- un placer verte querida Steph – dijo la Sra. Black un poco amable aunque sin dejar de ser seria y luego miro a su hijo para que la saludara

- buenas tardes, doncella Stephany , un placer volvernos a ver después de 5 años – dijo tomado la mano de Stephany y besó la mano inclinándose ante ella(n/a: que no daría yo por que Sirius hiciera lo mismo conmigo ^////^) y sonriéndole

- igualmente  - sin sonreír - no es mas que un engreído ¬¬ - y rápidamente dijo - Tonkers lleva sus cosa a su habitaciones – dirigiéndose al elfo que estaba en la puerta - por favor síganme, los esperan en la terraza principal 

Ella camina delante de ellos guiándolos mientras los tres la seguían detrás

- vas bien, espero que sigas así – dijo despacio su padre mirándolo pero este no contesto 

Luego de caminar por partes de la mansión llegaron a la terraza principal, donde había una mesa grande de vidrio con sillas de acero con almohadones en ellas, también estaba rodeado de rosas negras el lugar. En una punta de la mesa estaba Joseph y su esposa, Helen. Estos miraron a los recién llegados, fijándose en el hijo especialmente.

- bienvenidos seas Thales  y Felicia Black(n/a: no se si tenían nombres sus padre pero no me acuerdo así que invente ^^U) – levantándose y luego miro a Sirius – y a ti también Sirius 

- Encantados – dijeron los dos primeros, mientras que Sirius solo se quedo en silencio

- por que no toman asiento – dijo Helen y estos se sentaron 

– Stephany porque no llevas a Sirius a pasear por los jardines y aprovechan de hablar cosas sobre sus vidas – dijo y miro a Steph con odio 

- Como usted quiera ¬¬ – miro de la misma forma que él pero mas imponente, – vamos sígueme – mirándolo a Sirius

- de acuerdo – y se dirigieron a los jardines

- veo que Sirius ya esta echo todo un hombre – dijo Helen

- lo mismo decimos de Stephany, se ha convertido en toda una mujer – dijo la señora Black, lo que provoco un pequeño gruñido de Joseph 

- a propósito de eso, me gustaría hablar de cierto tema sobre ellos pero primero a lo esencial – dijo secamente el Sr. Black

- de acuerdo, ¿a que se debe esta visita? – dijo el Sr. Smith calmadamente

- el Lord me ha pedido que te preguntara cuantos mortifagos nuevos hay en Brigton, tu zona – dijo el Sr. Black

- hasta el momento solo tengo 7 nuevos, pero sabes que cuesta convencer a la gente por algo que no ven – explico – pero te aseguro que se unirán mas cuando el Lord sea reconocido en el país – puso una sonrisa malvada – solo es cuestión de tiempo y que el Lord actué y muchos se unirán por su poder 

- es cierto – apoyo la Sra. Smith – muchos dijeron que hasta que no vean su poder no se nos unirán, quieren estar seguros de su poder

- pues eso tardara por lo menos 3 años para tomar la fuerza necesaria – dijo la Sra. Black – necesitamos tiempo, recién estamos empezando pero con 7 estamos bien……. Hasta el momento

Y asi continuaron hablando de sus futuras misiones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 Mientras, caminado hacia los jardines una pareja (n/a: que lindo suena ^^) caminaba "tratando" de establecer una "conversación" 

- y dime Black, ¿Qué has hecho durante todo estos años?, ¿siguiendo haciendo bromas pesadas? ¬¬ - dijo en un tono frívolo 

- pues si, querida Smith ¬¬ - en el mismo tono que ella – para tu desgracia

- sigues siendo el mismo estupido que conocí hace 5 años ¬¬U - llegando a uno de los jardines con tulipanes y margaritas azules oscuro

- lo mismo dijo, sigues siendo la  misma engreída que antes – sentándose los dos en el pasto 

- ¿y sigues teniendo ese cerebrito de paja? – dijo burlonamente 

- ja – ja – ja que gracioso ¬¬ - indiferente – pues para tu desgracia no, aunque tu sigues siendo la misma niñota caprichosa consentida como siempre

- ¡mentiroso! – grito fuerte levantándose del pasto. No soportaba que digieran cosas sin saberlas – ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¡seré todo menos una niña caprichosa consentida! – Enfadada - ¡no eres mas que un estupido!

- ¡ y tu una gritona! – levantándose y poniendo enfrente de ella  gritándole - ¡ y no me equivoco! ¡eres una consentida!, ¡no sabes hacer nada sin la ayuda de tu "tio" – lo dijo sarcásticamente

- ¡te equivocas! ¡no sabes cuanto odio a mi tio!

- ¡si como no!, ¡le obedeces en todo! "enseguida tío, como usted diga tío, un placer tío" – imitándole 

- ¡CALLATE! _ – alterada y movió su cabeza dejando ver la mejilla golpeada sin que se diera cuenta - ¿Sabes?, ¡tengo mis razones para hacerle caso a él! ¡ y no te interesan!

- ¿él fue el que te golpeo? O_o– asustado por el fuerte golpe que tenia ella en el rostro. Nunca había visto tal golpe ni menos en una mujer

- eso no te interesa – asustada y tapándose la mejilla con su mano 

- ¡me interesa!, dime ¿fue él? – en tono amable

- ¡no te lo diré! ¡Eso no te concierne!– respondió triste y se fue corriendo  dejando a Sirius solo, mirando como se iba 

¿¡Como un hombre le puede pegar a una mujer?!

¿¡Cómo se atrevió a levantarle la mano!?

Sin duda es un cobarde, por mas que estuviera enojado no era motivo para pegarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la terraza principal estaban ambas familias tomando una once 

- bien. Entonces eso es todo- finalizo el Sr. Black – ahora me gustaría  hablar sobre Stephany y Sirius, quisiera proponer un tipo de……..compromiso, entre ellos

-¿compromiso?  - pregunto confundida la Sra. Smith - ¿Qué clase de compromiso?

- un compromiso………. Matrimonial – lo dijo con una leve pero maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro 

- bueno…… si se casan, no tendrá que quedarse mas la mocosa  aquí acepto, pero hay un pequeño problema 

- ¿cual? – pregunto la Sra. Black

- el problema que nosotros no tenemos influencia legal en ella, solo mi apellido, pero para compromisos solo puede ejercer derechos sus padres a menos………

- a menos……

- amenos que sus padres murieran o se les  considere mala salud mental 

- y sabes si están….muertos o desaparecidos?

- pues no, eso me llevara tiempo, pero si puedo dejarlos comprometido y cuando sepa el estado de sus padres se podrán casar…..  – pero fue interrumpido por el Sr. Black

- eso antes de sean mayor de edad y para entones ellos podrán romper el compromiso

- no te preocupes no tardare mucho – sonriendo fríamente 

- excelente – con un tono feliz 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru** : UFFFF lo termine, es un poco largo, no?. 

**Steph**: vaya que es largo, y eso que es solo el principio ^^U

**Kaoru**: Imaginate los demás capítulos …..solo pensarlo me duele la cabeza T.T

**Sirius**: pues eso te pasa por ser tan……..descriptiva no crees? ¬¬

**Kaoru**: nadie te pregunto ¬¬U ……. Metiche

**Sirius**: hey!! Mira que es un instinto de merodeador ^^

**Kaoru**: mas bien diría de perro rastreador ^^U

**Sirius**: no es gracioso ¬¬ 

**Kaoru**; si como no ^^, es divertido verte enojado 

**Sirius**: claro ahora búrlate de mi T_T, Stephy dile que no se burle de mis encantos *sonríe*

**Steph**: bueno….. creo que deberías dejarlo Kaoru, no te ha hecho nada malo ^^U 

**Kaoru**: ¿ya de nuevo haciéndote la victima? ¬¬ *mira a Steph* ¿y por que lo defiendes a él y no a mi? T.T

**Steph**: pues……. * incomoda por la situación*

**Sirius**: pues porque me prefiere a mi antes que a ti ^^, cierto?

**Steph**: este……. *con una gota en la cabeza* 

**Kaoru** : me prefiere a mi! 

**Sirius**: a mi 

**Kaoru**: ¡a mi!

**Sirius**: ¡¡a mi!!

**Kaoru**: ¡¡a mi!!

**Sirius**: a mi!! ¬¬

**Kaoru**: a mi!!!!!! ¬¬ 

**Steph**: CALLENSE LOS DOS AHORA *histérica*

**Kaoru y Sirius:  .**_.

**Steph**: a ambos los prefiero por igual, ok? 

**Kaoru** : pero a Sirius lo quieres mas por que te gusta  ¬¬

**Steph**: ………. *sonrojada*

**Sirius**: en serio Stephy? * inocente con cara de ángel *

**Kaoru**: ¡que!, ¿no lo sabias? Pues si que eres tonto ¬¬

**Sirius**: ¡no me digas tonto que no lo soy! *discuten*

**Steph**: ejem!, mejor los dejamos a los dos discutir  ^^U ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!...... 

**Kaoru**: y dejen reviews plissss

**Sirius**: y regalos también para mi!!

**Kaoru**: pedigüeño ¬¬

**Steph**: aquí vamos de nuevo ^^U

lases.

os de Hogwarts, se estaban ternminando, solo 


	2. Recordando momentos del pasado

**Kaoru: **holap! He vuelto! 

**Sirius**: para desgracias de algunos ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ya empezaste ¬¬U……. ¡Steph controla a tu marido!

**Sirius y Steph**: ma-ma-marido??? o///O

**Kaoru**: Si marido ¬¬, por algo los puse juntos en el fic, ¿o me dirás q no te gusta estar casada con Sirius? *picaramente* claro todavía no, ahora son los preparativos  :P

**Steph: **pues….. *sonrojada*

**Kaoru**: tomare eso como un si  ^^, ¿ y a ti Sirius?

**Sirius**: me da lo mismo ¬///¬, tu eres la loca en este fic que se les ocurren esas cosas

**Steph**: ¿o sea que valgo lo mismo para ti?   *enojada* ¡eres un estupido insensible Sirius Black! .

**Sirius**: Stephy, preciosa, no te pongas asi * apenado* no sabia lo que decia T_T

**Steph**: si como no ¬¬, no eres mas que un mujeriego sin sentimientos, desde ahora no te me vuelvas a acercar, entendiste? Ni menos dirigirme la palabra  ¬¬

****

**Sirius: **perdóname quieres?, sabes que eres lo más importante para  m

**Steph**: que? Kaoru escuchaste eso, creo que hay un mosco por aquí *ignorándolo* 

**Kaoru**: ups creo que las cague ^^U, ¡ahora no habrá boda! T.T buaaaaaaaaaccck *sollozando* bueno mejor vamos con el fic *recuperándose* pero antes…

**Sirius**: la negación! ^^ no es cierto Stephy querida? *sonriéndole coquetamente*

**Steph**:  ¬¬ *ignorándolo*

**Kaoru**: creo que en verdad las regué ^^U, *viendo la escena de la pareja* bueno la negación, ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo los ocupo para diversión…….¡vamos con el fic! ^^

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo II**

****

**"Recordando momentos del Pasado"**

Sirius estaba caminado por los jardines de la mansión, una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de allí, era los jardines, aunque fueran….tenebrosos en cierto sentido.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en aquel golpe que había recibido Stephany, se preguntaba que cosa tan grave puso haber echo para que le pegaran de tal manera. 

¡Si incluso ni siquiera a él le pegaban con tal magnitud como aquel golpe!

Había algo oculto, eso lo sabía y en cierta manera le gustaba, si algo que les encantaba a los merodeadores era resolver cosas ocultas que los atormentaban.

Una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, sin duda lo averiguaría, era demasiado curioso, una virtud y en la mayoría de las veces …..un defecto, que lo llevaba a ser castigado.

Si, lo tenia que descubrir, ya estaba decidido, no importara los modos, iba a descubrirlo

Camino a un jardín que no había visto antes, o talvez no se acordaba, esta lleno de rosas, pero todas eran negras sin embargo eran distintas de las que estaban en los demás jardines, no sabia lo que tenían, pero era algo que las otras carecían.

Y si detuvo a sacar una rosa negra de uno de los jardines y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos de sus ropas, luego se dirigió a la mansión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stephany esta corriendo por los pasillos.

Mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar ¿porque tenia que pasarles todas las desgracias a ella?

Primero no estaba con sus padres, había vivido una infancia bonita, había sentimientos como felicidad, amor, tranquilidad entre otros y esos sentimientos de un momento a otro se habían esfumado al llegar a la mansión de su tío

Después era maltratada por dar opiniones, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, sabia que su tío la detestaba, pero nunca a tal punto de pegarle físicamente

Luego en Durmstrang, allá no tenia a nadie con quien conversar, todos eran independientes y mas todavía que la miraban con cierto desprecio, por tener "cualidades" diferentes de los demás, era mirada como un "bicho raro" y nunca podio desahogar todo sus sentimientos, eso era una de las causas de su frialdad

Y por ultimo, tenia que ser molestada por la persona mas estupida, engreída y cínica, entre otras cualidades, era nada mas que un estorbo, solo causa daño a todo el mundo. Ese tal Sirius, siempre la sacaba de quicios, no sabia que pasaba con ella, siempre era tranquila pero frívola, en cambio, cuando estaba con él, la transformaba totalmente en otra, perdía la cabeza con facilidad…..

Corrió hasta su habitación, entro el ella y se echo  en su cama, necesitaba descansar.

Windy le había preguntado si iba a comer y ella se negó.

 Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sin pensarlo se quedo dormida encima de la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- bueno creo que es hora de actuar- dijo el Sr. Smith mirando su reloj  en su mano– Tonkers, nos marchamos, dejo todo a tu cargo 

- si amo Smith

- y si Sirius causa algún problema solo avísame a la vuelta – dijo en tono amargado el Sr. Black 

- como diga Sr. Black

- bien vámonos, regresaremos  mañana en la noche – y tanto como los Black y Smith se van de la mansión 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y estaban empezando a salir las estrellas.

Sirius estaba en su habitación viéndola, desde hace tiempo que no la veía, era la misma sin duda alguna. 

Estaba pintada de un color azul marino, tenía una cama medieval, que le gustaba mucho mas que la suya en su casa, una mesa de noche hecha de la misma madera que la cama y el armario, un escritorio y millones de objetos que le regalaron los Smith en su niñez que pasaba a veces allí. Era simplemente……. acogedora.

Se consideraba afortunado de tener un lugar como ese, los Srs. Smith siempre lo consentían mucho, he incluso antes llego a pesar que mucho mas que Stephany, no los encontraba malas  personas pero ahora le inundaba una duda,

¿Qué le había echo Stephany para enojarlos así? 

¿O ellos le hicieron a algo a ella?

Demonios

Estaba atrapado en esa duda.

Se dirigió al armario para ver si aun tenía sus ropas de niñez. Se sorprendió al ver que sus ropas de niño habían sido cambiadas por unas de su edad. Al parecer las cambiaron cuando llego. 

Saco un pijama azul y lo coloco en su cama para cambiarse. 

Cuando se iba a cambiar, la rosa negra calló del bolsillo de sus ropas, la recogió y  la miro detenidamente, esa rosa tenia algo especial, toco uno de sus pétalos y al hacerlo sintió algo extraño, como si la rosa tuviera sentimientos en ella, si sentimientos, pero solo uno, tristeza.

Entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza, aquella tristeza que emanaba la rosa negra era igual a la que vio en el rostro de Stephany cuando le pregunto por el golpe.

Ese rostro le hizo un hueco en su ser.

Ese rostro tan frió, se le había clavado en la mente. 

Una pequeña ideal le paso por la mente seguida de una risita.

Antes se costarse debería ir al cuarto de Stephany, tenia que ver como seguía y si podría averiguar algo lo que había pasado.

Y sin dudarlo, salio de su habitación con rumbo a la de ella, pero un pequeño problema tenía.

¿Dónde estaba la habitación de Stephany?

No lo recordaba, solamente había ido una vez ahí, pero lo tenia que recordar, costara lo que costara

Camino por las pasillos y vio diferentes estatuas de animales en ellos.

¿Animales?

¡Eso era!, recordaba que se la Sra. Smith lo había guiado a la habitación de Stephany a través de las estatuas de animales cuando chico.

Tenia que pasar un…………¿gato?, no, no era un gato, era… algo mas grande, ¡un león!, eso y luego una de una águila y para terminar con una de un pantera negra que estaba a lado de la habitación de Stephany.

Recordando todo eso llego al frente de la puerta de ella. Estaba poniendo su mano en la manilla cuando algo lo detuvo

¿ y si no estaba?

¿y si se enojaba por entrar en su cuarto?

¿tenia temor o que? ¬¬U

Pero desde cuando dudaba, no era algo normal en él

¿pero si se………estaba cambiando de ropa?

Una leve imagen en la cabeza de él paso sobre Stephany cambiándose. Dejándolo sonrojado por lo  que acababa de ver en su mente. Pero luego volvió a la normalidad

Y sin dudarlo de nuevo abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido

Miro por un la puerta y quedo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Nunca se imagino que Stephany estaba……¡durmiendo!

Entró silenciosamente y se dirigió a la cama y vio que ella estaba con sus vestido de la tarde y que esta acostada encima de la cama

Se acercó a ella con el menor ruido posible, dormía tranquilamente, su rostro no reflejaba esa frialdad caracterizadora. Tenía sus manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando, pero las tenia junta a su pecho, estaba en una postura casi acurrucada en el medio de la cama.

Se acerco a su rostro sentándose en la esquina de la cama, movió su pelo de su rostro y vio la mejilla golpeada. Le rozo un poco y vio como Stephany se quejó un poco.

Dejo su mano en su pelo y sonrió, deseaba que ella fuera  siempre así de tranquila, pero aun así no lo quería, le gustaba su personalidad, era la única mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas, la única a la que le gritaba y no se derretía con su sonrisa seductora.

La mirada detenidamente cuando ella de repente empezó a moverse bruscamente.

Tiene una pesadilla.

Sirius pudo escuchar que ella esta hablando en sueños

- papá………….. mamá – dijo Stephany en sollozo- …….no me dejen……….no me dejen aquí…….. tengo miedo

Y al final de la frase lágrimas salían de sus ojos dormidos

Sirius no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, aunque fuera en sueños y mas le dolía que fuera Stephany

¿¡Como una chica tan fría por fuera puede ser tan frágil por dentro!?

De repente se dio cuenta que aun llevaba la flor en su otra mano, la miro un rato y se la dejo entre sus manos, se veía encantadora, aunque estuviera llorando, lastima que solo seria por un pequeño momento.

Luego salio y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y dormir…….sin duda seria una noche muuuuuuuuy larga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Stephany acaba de despertar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente porque le molestaban los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en la ventana. Se froto los ojos con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta que tenia algo en su mano derecha.

Una rosa negra, pero no cualquier rosa negra sino una de su jardín, que ella había creado con sus lágrimas de sufrimiento y tristezas

¿Cómo había llegado esa rosa a sus manos?

La olfateo y sintió otro aroma distinto al de la rosa, era especial pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ese olor, era agradable.

Se miro y descubrió que aun estaba con las ropas de ayer, decidió cambiarse al instante, dejo la rosa guardada en el cajón donde estaba su medallón y se dirigió a su armario a escoger ropa

Sabía que sus tíos no estarían en casa, por lo que decidió usar ropa muggle que ella había comprado a escondidas porque a ellos no les gustaba nada que estuviera relacionado con ellos. Las usaba por que le eran muy cómodas además de bonitas, no le gustaban las túnicas o algo por el estilo.

Saco una polera con tirantes negra con un dragón azul en el centro, una falda larga hasta las rodillas también negra y unas sandalias azules marino igual que el dragón, poniéndose una capa negra para no ser tan muggle, ya que le tapaba la ropa.

Se dirigió al baño para ducharse para poder despertar bien(n/a: es verdad…. Si yo hasta he chocado con puertas y me dejo cototos por no ver bien al estar dormida ^^U, malditas lagañas ¬¬) 

Salio del baño ya vestida, tenía puesto el medallón y se peino con su tipica trenza al lado, pero el golpe ya no se notaba tanto como antes.

Se dirigió a tomar desayuno al comedor principal.

Entro y vio a Sirius ya sentado y tomando desayuno tranquilamente 

Camino hacia su asiento que estaba al frente de él

- se arruino mi desayuno – dijo bromeando Sirius comiendo cereales

- el sentimiento es mutuo – respondió tranquila y un poco amable comiendo también cereales y tostadas

- estas bien o que? o_O – mirándola sorprendido 

- por que lo dices? – mirándolo con la cuchara en la mano

- porque no estas enojada como siempre 

- mira quien lo dice ¬¬, te quedas una noche y crees conocerme a la perfección – tomando un sorbo de leche con chocolate

-pues te conocía cuando chico - sonriendo

-exacto, cuando chico, ahora las cosas cambiaron, como todo en la vida  - y se levanto

- a donde vas? – con un pan en la boca

- a caminar – luego ve su plato – se me quito el hambre 

- a donde? ^^ – interesado

- ¬¬ eso no te interesa………….metiche (n/a: Exacto!! Sirius: metiche tu abuela!! ¬¬)

- uuuuuuyyyy andamos sensibles, gruñonas y idiotas esta mañana ^^ – sonriendo

- ja ja ja que gracioso ¬¬, adiós – y se retiro 

- inmadura – con una sonrisa en los labios 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stephany se dirigió rápidamente a sus jardines. Necesitaba estar con ellas, la llamaban.

Llego corriendo y al verlas angustias volvían a ella, pera esta vez mezclada con un poco de felicidad.

Angustia por el sueño, había soñado de nuevo con el mismo sueño todas las noches durante 1 mes. No, no podía olvidarlo y cada vez era peor, ahora vio la muerte de sus padres delante de ella.

Y felicidad, la felicidad que le produjo esa rosa, no supo porque pero le dio mucha felicidad tener esa rosa en sus manos aunque fuera de ella, ya que todas le daban malos recuerdos y sentimientos.

Se sentó en el pasto cerca de las rosas y las empezó a ver y acariciar con mucho cuidado como si fueran humanas. Paso mucho rato cuidándolas pero con pensamientos tristes en su mente lo que se reflejaban en su rostro, estaba melancólico. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 Sirius había terminado de tomar desayuno, ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, había tantos lugares para adonde ir que no sabia por cual decidirse.

Se decidió por ir a explorar la mansión, como lo hacia en su niñez, se pasaba horas  vagando por cualquier lugar y descubrir cosas nuevas.

Primera parada, el ático

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo una lechuza parda voló a su brazo entrando por la ventada del frente de ese pasillo en donde estaba

- ¡llegaste Heely!! – exclamo mientras el ave se posaba en su brazo. Sirius la saco con mucha dificultad y dejo a la lechuza que fuera a dormir un poco en la lechucería de la mansión

-veamos que me respondió el cabeza hueca – riendo y abriendo la nota

"**Querido amigo desafortunado**:

 Te mando mis mas sentidos pésames y condolencias por estar en aquella situación, no como yo ( es broma no te enojes, ^^U de seguro por poco y rompes la carta)…..

- eres un estupido inteligente James Potter, inteligente, pero estupido – sonriendo por achuntarle lo que había escrito 

……De acuerdo, me pondré serio (si como no, cuando eso pase me casare con Evans jaja), con respecto a los de si que nos juntamos pues…… por que no nos juntamos dentro de 2 días más, claro si puedes ^^U, ya que Moony y yo nos juntaremos en esa fecha para comprar todo lo necesario para este año, y Wormtail…… pues eso es otro cuento, sus padres irán a ultimo momento. 

En cuanto a lo de la mansión Smith, dime, ¿LE TIENES MIEDO A ESA MUJER QUE ESTA ALLA, O QUE?, te preguntaras como lo se?, pues es fácil, tu mismo te delataste Sirius Orión Black, primero hace tiempo nos insinuaste algo de la mansión Smith cuando nos conocimos, nos hablaste de una tal _Stephany_ amigo, segundo, te acuerdas cuando nos tomamos uso tragos de ron muggle por apuesta ( de seguro ni te acuerdas, se te apago la tele durante 1 día ¬¬U), bien tu me dijiste que la única mujer que te sacaba de quicios era ella.

¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡si hasta se me la talla de tus calzoncillos! (no seas pervertido ¬¬, no es por eso, ¡no soy gay!, ok? Si eso es lo que piensas)……

- jajaja XD, eres un tonto Potter, me conoces perfectamente, sabias que pensaría eso ¬¬, a veces me das miedo T.T, me conoces mas que a mi mismo T_T

…….¿y sabes? Creo que esa mujer te agrada (aunque lo niegues), es lógico!, como lo dijo un muggle _los polos opuestos se atraen_ …….

- ¡ESTA LOCO! - agitado y estirando la carta casi al punto de romperse - ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Qué me agrada Stephany?

¿en que estaba pensando Prongs? ¿y que es eso de los polos opuestos?, creo que ha estado demasiado tiempo pensando en Evans ¬¬U…..pero ya veras, me las pagaras cuando estés al frente mío!! _

…….. bueno eso no mas, mandame una respuesta sobre lo de la reunión en el callejón y que tengas suerte amigo jaja 

**Se despide tu amigo de guatita al sol en la playa**

**James Potter **

- Odio a James Potter  ¬¬, él esta de guata al sol y yo aquí aburrido hasta las patas _ . Maldita sea mi suerte!!

Enseguida se guardo la carta en su pantalón.

- creo que mejor voy a buscar un pergamino y tinta y me lo llevo al ático para contestarle. ¿Pero adonde hay tinta y pergamino?. ¡¡Demonios T.T. Se me olvido donde esta todo!! ¬¬ – pensando un rato – tonto ¬¬, si no encuentras algo, pregúntaselo a Windy ^^. WINDY!!!!

- si señor Sirius? – apareciendo al frente de él

- sabes donde hay tinta y pergaminos para escribir una carta – amablemente

- si se, pero si quiere yo se la traigo altiro– lo mira y él afirma con la cabeza, Windy hace sonar sus dedos y aparecen en el aire al frente de él, pergaminos, tinta y una pluma. Sirius las toma – se le ofrece algo mas señor Sirius?

- mmmmm pues, ya me dio hambre….

- pero si acaba de tomar desayuno ^^U

- pues si, pero tengo ganas de comer algo dulce – mira a Windy con cara inocente (n/a: patero ¬¬U. Sirius: es encanto natural ^^)- me puedes traer una galletas y algo dulce, y una leche con chocolate??

- pues si , pero adonde se lo llevo?

- al ático

- al ático?, ira para allá? – el afirma y ella sonríe - hace tiempo que no va allá, era su lugar preferido de toda la mansión. Enseguida se lo traeré señor Sirius

- Gracias ^^, por algo eres mi elfa preferida. Ah, y me puedes llamar Sirius, no me gusta como suena con "señor", me hace sentir viejo – sonriendo

- como guste Sirius – devolviéndole la sonrisa y se va

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stephany se había ido de los jardines y se dirigía a la biblioteca 

Allá ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, leía generalmente Artes Obscuras de Australia, que sus padres le habían regalado.

A veces también leía hechizos y encantamientos de nivel  mucho más avanzado para  su edad. Pero ella era especial, ya que tenia la habilidad de hacer magia sin su varita,  claro que cualquiera podía, pero se necesita un entrenamiento especial y además consume energía mas rápido, pero hay personas que la desarrollan naturalmente aunque son muy escasa las probabilidades, como Stephany.

Estaba esta vez leyendo hechizos protectores y ataques de los elementos.

- …… para hacer una barrera protectora individual, se debe decir _"Dragon Force"_ poniendo las manos extendidas, pero también hay una barrera grupal, pero esta ocupa mas cantidad de dedicación y energía al individuo que la convoco, es la llamada _"Big Guard"_…. – leyó una estrofa Stephany sentada  - bien es hora de trabajar – sonriendo y se dirigió con su libro al patio para convocar sus hechizos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius ya había llegado al ático rápidamente.

- ufff , llegue – feliz- nunca pensé que estaría tan lejos el ático, no me acordaba por donde subir ^^U – en eso aparece Windy con una bandeja de pedidos de Sirius.

- esta todo lo que pidió – dijo y puso la bandeja en una mesa cerca de ella – espero que no se sorprenda por el orden ^^

Sirius mira el ático, era todo de madera, tenia un escritorio a la punta del ático, una repisa con libros que el mismo había seleccionado de la biblioteca, eran la mayoría libro infantiles pero estaban limpios, sin polvo; también había una mesa para cuatro personas, en donde Windy puso la bandeja, había una ventada que daba al patio, al lado de la ventana había un pequeño piso. Había mas cosas que lo hacían ver como un cuarto secreto

- ¡pero que paso! O_o – sorprendido – la ultima vez estaba todo desordenado, pero ahora esa todo…….¡limpio y reluciente! Como si alguien ha venido antes aquí – mira a Windy – Windy, ¿Quién viene aquí seguido? – preguntando curioso 

- pues la misma persona que la limpia y la deja tal cual como lo dejo usted la ultima vez ^^- sonriendo

- Windy, eso no me ayuda en mucho ¬¬, dime, ¿quien es? 

- pues……….- nerviosa - se lo digo o no?, no se!!! T.T

- Windy, dímelo ¡ahora!, estoy perdiendo la paciencia ¬¬U

- pues la verdad es…….. – mira la cara de Sirius que esta que explota – la persona que lo ordena es la señorita Stephany – en  un susurro pero lo suficientemente claro y fuerte para él

- ¿¡¡QUE!!? o_O – apunto de colapsar - ¿Qué Stephany limpia ***MI* **lugar secreto?

- exacto – apenada

- ¿y cada cuanto tiempo lo limpia? ¬¬ - mirando la estantería y tocándola

- lo hace día por medio, le gusta que este limpio

- pero lo hace sola o con ayuda? – sin dejar de mirar la estantería

- lo hace sola – dijo rápidamente – no nos deja ayudarla, dice que le gusta que brille con su propio esfuerzo

- vaya que hace un trabajo excelente- en susurro

- ¿que dijo? 

- nada! ^^U  - un poco nervioso – y dime Windy, ¿sabes porque lo hace? – sonriéndole

- ¿veo que le interesa bastante el tema? – sonriéndole burlonamente haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco las mejillas sin que se diera cuenta – ella dice que lo limpia para despejar su mente

- ah – un poco desilusionado 

- aunque…… 

- ¿aunque que? – tranquilo

- aunque también la he escuchado diciendo cosas a solas – sonriéndole

- que tipo de cosas?. Digo, si son interesantes claro – tratándose de defender por su extraña actitud que ni siquiera el sabia por que lo hacia

- pues que le gustaría que la persona que ocupa este lugar cambiara su forma de ser para mejor, aunque por otro lado tampoco no le gustaría porque, aunque ella lo niegue, goza de la personalidad extrovertida de aquel – sonriendo

- ella dijo eso? O_O – sorprendido

- pues algo parecido, aunque lo ultimo es una opinión mía

- o sea que a Stephany le gusta mi forma de ser? – sin poder creerlo

- no lo se, solo ella lo sabe – mirando el rostro de Sirius – le puede decir algo?

- si lo que sea – confundido por la actitud de Windy

- pero no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones, claro, si es que le interesa – sonriendo dejando a Sirius mas confundido – lo que le quiero decir es que talvez Stephany lo vea mas que como un simple amigo

- ¿mas que como un simple amigo? – repitiendo sin entender

- un caso perdido, no se para que lo intento ^^U, en fin, tendrán que descubrirlo ellos mismos - pensó rápidamente – solo píenselo, ok?

- ok – sin entender (n/a: más lento que una mula ¬¬U)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kaoru**: Termine el cap II!!! Soy tan feliz ^^

**Steph**: te felicito, has progresado bastante 

**Kaoru**: cierto?, aunque la cabeza me mata ^^U. Aparte esto del inicio del colegio escolar muggle…….es un fastidio, una perdida de tiempo _

**Sirius**: pero no es para que te quejes tanto, nosotros también iremos a la escuela ¬¬

**Kaoru**: si pero en Hogwarts es mucho mejor ¬¬U, ¡porque no fui bruja! T.T

**Sirius**: porque no te lo mereces jaja XD, es solo para gente inteligente, cierto Stephy? *mirándola sonriendo*

**Kaoru**: apropósito, aun siguen enojados *interrumpiendo*

**Steph**: te consideras inteligente? ¬¬, no sabia que los burros pensaban, ni menos que se consideraban inteligentes

**Kaoru**: eso responde a mi pregunta ^^U. 

**Sirius**: pero Stephy ya te dije que lo sentía!!¬¬

**Steph**: y eso no me importa!, desde ahora en adelante **"NADA"** relacionado **"CONTIGO"** me interesa, has lo que quieras ¬¬

**Sirius**: eres muy inmadura!!, aparte de injusta, gruñona y antipática T.T

**Steph**: ¡¿Eso Crees?! * enojada con una vena saliéndose en su frente y cerrando el puño* ¡PUES PRIMERO MIRATE A TI MISMO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN CONSENTIDO, PATERO Y MUJERIEGO!!!

**Kaoru**: ¿Por qué no paran?, parecen unos niños de no mas de 3 años peleando *Tanto Sirius como Steph la miran con odio*

**Sirius y Steph:** NO TE METAS!!!

**Kaoru**: ._., solo quería ayudar  *asustada y triste* me voy, sniff, nadie me quiere ni me necesita BUACCCCCCK *se pone a llorar*

**Steph**: lo siento mucho Kaory, no salía lo que decía * mira a Sirius* ¡Esto fue **t** culpa!

**Sirius**: ¿Qué? ¿***mi*** culpa?, pero si fuiste ***TÚ*** quien le grito

**Steph**: pero tu también ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!! *enojadísima* ME TIENEN HARTA LOS DOS PENDEJOS; SE CALLAN AHORA!!

**Sirius y Steph**: ¡¡si como ordene comandante!!* ponen su mano en su frente como un saludo militar*

**Kaoru**: bueno, después de este pequeño problema técnico *Mira amenazante a ambos* solo les pido que si me pueden dejar unos reviews si???, no cuesta nadita. Plisss? *mira a Sirius y le dice en susurro* psst te toca ¬¬

**Sirius**: ah que? ahh! Si * saca un papelito arrugado de sus bolsillos* también le mandamos un saludo a …….. ¿Emalia Evans? 

**Steph**: *le pega en la cabeza* ¡lee bien!¬¬

**Sirius**: AUCH!, pero si eso sale ¬¬U

**Steph**: haber * le quita el papel de las manos* ¡tonto sale Emily E-M-I-L-Y no Emilia ¬¬

**Sirius**: *lo vuelve a leer* ups, me equivoque ^^U, sorry ok, un error humano ¬¬ *mira a Steph*

**Steph**: *ignorándolo* bueno eso por ahora esperamos que estén ansiosos por el próximo capitulo!! BYE!!

**Sirius**: y gracias por los regalos!! Y si quieren me mandan mas, si?? ^_^


	3. ¡Vamos al Callejon Diagon!

**Kaoru**: Holap! He regresado con el cap III!!!! ^^

**Steph**: bien!! ^^

**Sirius**: asi es, aquí estamos de nuevo y sin mas rodeos nos vamos con el fic

**Kaoru**: así es!! ^^U y como siempre, la negación ,ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece excepto Emily y Steph que son de *mi* propiedad y cualquier uso de ellos se necesita mi autorización..

**Sirius**: bien , bien después de ese discurso vamos con el fic…pero tengo que darle las gracias a Sara Fénix Black por su regalo y pues, me gustaría mucho chocolate ^^U y una capa invisible y …..un espejo para admirarme ……¡vamos con el Fic!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo III:**

****

**"¡Vamos al Callejón Diagon!"**

Sirius estaba ya arreglando sus cosas para regresar a su casa, aunque no le había dicho a su padre que pesaba reunirse con James y Remus en el Callejón Diagon

Stephany estaba en el ático sacudiendo como era de costumbre. Aunque no sabia por que lo hacia

Los Smith y Black ya habían llegado de su viaje y estaban reunidos en el salón principal.

Ya se irían, pero antes sin darle la noticia a sus hijos de…….su matrimonio

Sirius ya había terminado y se dirigía al salón principal llamados por sus padres

- por fin, ¿podrías ser mas rápido, no?- dijo enojado su padre

- no, no puedo, tenia que hacer mis cosas- dijo en igual tono que su padre

- bueno , basta- dijo su madre antes que su esposo digiera mas cosas y enfrente de los Smith – tenemos que darte una noticia

- espera – lo interrumpió el señor Smith – falta la moc…digo Stephany, Windy!

- si señor – respondió la elfa

- trae a Steph inmediatamente

- como diga señor

y Windy se retiro

- por mientras Sirius, puedes sentarte – respondió amable la señora Smith 

- gracias – dijo normal

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

En el ático estaba Stephany limpiando todo sin magia, quería hacer algo que la despejara de la mente

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Windy se apareci

- Steph, el amo la necesita – dijo tranquila

- estoy ocupada – dijo mientras seguía limpiando un libro

- es que la necesita para darle una noticia – vio como Steph no la pescaba- y necesita que valla

- arggg! "_ó ya voy!- con tal de que me deje en paz – dijo finalmente mientras se limpiaba el polvo que tenia en su túnica – bien vamos

Y enseguida tomo rumbo al salón principal

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany acababa de entrar al salón con cara de pocos amigos

Vio a sus tíos, a Sirius y a su familia sentada, al parecer esperándola ….. y hace mucho rato por lo que veía en sus caras serias

- bien que es lo que desean, no tengo todo el día – dijo sentándose al frente de Sirius - ¿y bien?

- bien… ya que están los dos reunidos les queríamos informar de una decisión que hemos tomado entre nosotros – explico el padre de Sirius

- ¿y que se supone que es? – pregunto su hijo aburrido – "de seguro es su típica charla familiar…. Buack"

- la decisión es la siguiente… - continuo el Sr. Smith – Ustedes dos están comprometidos a matrimonio – dijo secamente

Hubo un momento donde no hablaba nadie

Stephany esta pensando 

¿¡Como se les ocurría eso!? 

¿Estaban Locos? ¿o que?

Sirius trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar

Él……con Stephany………..comprometidos?

- ¿¡QUE!? – dijeron los dos a la vez

- lo que han oído, ustedes están comprometidos, Te casaras con Stephany y punto – dijo el Sr. Black exigente

- ¿pero como se les ocurre eso?, ¡yo no quiero casarme todavía! – mira a Sirius – y menos con él!!!

- por primera vez estoy de tu lado, ¡no me quiero casar con ella!

- pues lo harán, es nuestra decisión – dijo la Sra. Black

- si pero, nosotros somos los involucrados no ustedes – dijo Steph

- pues no te queda opción, así que mejor te haces la idea desde ahora que serás la futura "SEÑORA" BLACK – dijo su tío

- ¡Nunca!,¿oyeron?, ¡NUNCA! – y dicho eso salio corriendo a su habitación dejando a todos perplejos

- bueno y que dices tu? – pregunto su padre

- nada

- nada? – asombrado

- si nada ¬¬, para que voy a decir algo si mi opinión les importa una mierda, digamos lo que digamos no rompieran el compromiso – se levanta- bien, me voy, adiós 

- adonde crees que vas? – dijo su madre

- al callejón Diagon, tengo asuntos que hacer allá – respondió mientras se marchaba a la puerta

-¿y con el permiso de quien, si se puede saber? – hablo enojado el Sr. Black

- con mi propio permiso, además, después de esto, no creo que tendrán la consideración de dejarme decidir por mi cuenta, así que adiós

Sirius sale de la casa en dirección a la sala donde estaba la chimenea

Pero algo le preocupaba, Stephany estaba bastante enojada

Y si antes de irse pasaba a verla….

Nahh, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban mejor, solo las empeoraría si iba a verla 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany esta corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación

Estaba furiosa

¿Cómo podían manejar su vida a su antojo?

Había llegado rápidamente y cerró con fuerza su puerta

Estaba realmente enojada, sentía que iba a explotar

- como pueden, como pueden hacerme esto……. ¡¡LOS DETESTO!! – grito fuerte

En ese momento un masetero exploto detrás de ella

Se miro al frente del espejo

Sus ojos habían cambiando de color….ahora eran de un color rojo, rojo sangre

Era aterrorizante verla así, pocas veces perdía el control como esa, tenia que controlarse más

Aun tenía malos pensamientos en su mente

Sentía como si otra persona tuviera el control sobre ella, no podía de dejar de pensar en sentimientos como venganza, odio, rencor, sufrimiento, amargura 

Los odiaba, odiaba a sus tíos con toda su alma, ellos eran cualquier cosa menos humanos, eran despiadados

Luego de un rato sus ojos lentamente dejaron ver partes de color azul claro, estaba calmándose

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando sus ojos estaban totalmente normales de nuevo. No podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo

No podía permitir que sus tíos se enteraran de su cambio de actitud, seria muy grave para ella, estaría en serios problemas

Lo mejor seria era descansar un poco, ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza

Se tiro un rato en su cama, para poder descansar un rato, si es que podía

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius había llegado a su casa por medio de la Red Flú, tenia que buscar ropa para quedarse los restos de días que le quedaban para volver a Hogwarts

Estaba caminado hacia su habitación, pero algo le llamo la atención

¿Por qué estaba su puerta abierta de la habitación si el siempre la dejaba cerrada?

Movió suavemente la puerta para ver algo que no se esperaba

- que tal primito? – dijo una voz femenina 

- Bellatrix……. – dijo con cierto asco en su nombre- ¿se puede saber que hacen en ***mi*** casa, en ***mi* **pieza, y sobre todo en ***mi*** cama acostada?

- pero que modales son esos primo, nunca te ensañaron a saludar a las visitas – dijo mientras se  sentaba en la cama de primo

- si, pero ***tú*** no eres una visita, eras mas bien un parásito – aclaro mientras se iba a su armario a sacar ropa suficiente para su estadía en el Callejón Diagon

- ¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?, ¿que soy un parásito? **(n/k:: eso y mucho mas _)**

- si exacto, ahora si me disculpas estoy apurado – mientras empujaba a su *prima* que estaba interfiriendo entre él y la ropa

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto curiosa mientras miraba como arreglaba sus cosas - ¿te vas de la casa?,¿piensas escapar?

Sirius ya estaba CHATO de su queridísima prima 

- Mira prima – se da vuelta luego de haber hecho ya sus cosas – eso es un asunto que no te interesa, ¿Por qué no mejor te consigues un novio?, te haría mejor, claro, si es que hay algún hombre en el mundo que te aguante…..¡pero que digo!, eso es imposible – dijo sarcástico mientras iba a la puerta

- ja, tenia que reírme? – contesto enojada

- no, era para ver si tenias suficientes neuronas como para pensar, pero me di cuenta de que no, no tienes ninguna, eres nada mas que un muñeco 

- muñeco?

- si, muñeco, atractivo por fuera pero hueco por dentro, o mas bien dicho podrido. Bien, me retiro, adiós parásito

- Black vuelve ahora! – grito pero solo consiguió que su primo levantara la mano en señal de despedida sin darse vuelta a verla

Sirius había dejado a su prima hablando sola.

No le gustaba tenerla cerca, era demasiado parecida a su padres, eso de lo de la "sangre"……. ¿¡a quien le importa eso?! Solo son cosas mínimas, era lo de menos

Estaba caminando en dirección a la chimenea para irse luego de ese horrible lugar…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany no podía, por más que tratase dormir, la cabeza le explotaba

Decidió arreglar el masetero que había roto, no quería que después la retaran

Pero mientras se dirigía hacia ésta, un elfo apareció al frente de ella asustándola

- Windy!!, no hagas eso nunca mas!, menudo susto que me das… ¬¬ - exigió poniéndose una mano en el corazón en señal de susto

- lo siento Steph pero tenia que preguntarle si iba a comer – respondió Windy

- ah! Si ^^, tengo mucha hambre y por favor que sea algo dulce, si es posible, de postre, siii?? – mirándola con cara suplicante – y puede ser aquí también??

- de acuerdo – y dicho eso desaparece 

Steph estaba arreglando el masetero con ayuda de algo de magia 

Ya lo había arreglado con mucha dificultad, su magia esta bastante débil, cuando Windy llego con la bandeja de comida

- aquí le traigo la comida, y un pedazo de torta de frambuesa y alfajores de chocolate de postre ^^

- SI!!, que rico! – y lo dejo en su escritorio – a propósito, ¿a que cuentan de nuevo mis tíos? – con algo de desagrado

- pues no mucho, estaba viendo las cosas de Hogwarts y eso…. Ahh y también lo relacionado con su compromiso 

Al decir eso Steph no pudo evitar atorarse con la carne que acababa de digerir

- ¿Que? – exclamo algo confundida después de haberse recuperado del atoron - ¿todavía siguen con eso?, que perdida de tiempo…..¬¬

- si.. y no creo que cambien de opinión por lo que he visto – respondió un poco triste

- en fin……tendré que pensar en algo después- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón – y lo de Hogwarts….¿de que hablaban?

- ahh que mañana la mandaran al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para su nuevo año

- ¿y iré sin ellos? – respondió con un poco de esperanza

- si, eso es lo bueno, decidieron que iría yo con usted – dijo Windy feliz 

- siii!!! , por lo menos algo bueno en este día ^^U – terminando de comer su comida – bien, ahora lo mas rico….. ¡el postre!

Luego de que se comiera el postre Windy se retiro 

Steph iba bajando las escaleras de la mansión, caminaba a afuera, aunque fuera de noche

Era luna llena……..y su ritual debía comenzar…..

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius había llegado al Callejón Diagon de noche, tenia que buscar una posada lo antes posible, empezaba ha hacer fri

Saco rápidamente dinero de la bóveda de su familia en Gringotts 

Encontró alojo en el Caldero Chorreante.

- busco una habitación para quedarme 5 días – explico Sirius al empleado 

- de acuerdo….- buscando las llaves de alguna habitación desocupada – toma, la habitación 15, la ultima, son 30 galeones

- gracias – y se dirigió con sus cosas a su habitación  después de pagar

Sirius al llegar a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se tiro en su cama, necesitaba descansar., mañana se reuniría con sus amigos

Se levanto y miro por la ventana….era luna llena

-Remus... 

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver la luna. Seguramente lo debía estar pasando solo y talvez no se podría reunir mañana con ellos, ojala se encontrara bien

Luego se acostó en su cama para reunir fuerzas para un nuevo día que se avecinaba

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany estaba despertando, rayos de luz iluminaban su figura dormida en su cama

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo de anoche había sido muy agotador pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que había recuperado gran parte de sus energías tanto físicas como mágicas

Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, sin duda ese seria un día muy especial. Nunca había estado tan feliz desde su estadía en la mansión Smith, ¡podría ir con Windy solas! aunque fuese al Callejón Diagon, pero aun así estarían solas y se divertirían mucho

Tal fue su felicidad que no pudo aguantar una sonrisa en su rostro 

- Veo que esa feliz esta mañana – dijo Windy detrás de ella que ni siquiera se había percatado – esa pequeña sonrisa la delata ^^

- creo que tienes razón, hoy será el mejor día de mi vida – y enseguida se fue a vestir. Partirían temprano – no me tardo, me visto y estamos listas 

Stephany decidió ponerse una ropa muggle sencilla debajo de una túnica

Estaban listas ambas y preparadas para partir al Callejón Diagon

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius había despertado mas temprano que de costumbre. Estaba entusiasmado, Hoy podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

Rápidamente y "milagrosamente" se había demorado la nada misma en ducharse y vestirse. Estaba listo para partir a buscar a sus amigos al Callejón Diagon aunque………..¡era muy temprano!

Decidió esperar un poco leyendo la lista de nuevos materiales que le pedían ese año

Luego de que pasara algo de tiempo, saco su dinero y  salio a su habitación

Iría a buscar a sus amigos mientras compraba sus cosas nuevas

Veía varios locales que exponían toda variedad de productos en sus vitrinas para mostrárselos a los interesados compradores

Había pasado el tiempo y ya tenía comprado la mitad de los materiales de su lista pero aun no encontraba a sus amigos

Decidió descansar en la heladería para ver si los distinguía por algún lado

Cuando se iba a sentar alguien lo llamo a lo lejos

- ¡¡¡Padfoot!!! hey Padfoot – grito un joven desesperado entre la multitud - ¡esperame!

Sirius se da una vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba

Era un joven de su edad, tenia cabellos azabaches desordenados, unos ojos de color chocolate que veían a través de unas gafas. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado al igual que Sirius.

- ¡¡Prongs!! ¡amigo! – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo del alma, hermano, aunque no de sangre - ¡tanto tiempo!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿que has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿me trajiste algún regalo?

- Siempre con lo mismo….¬¬, lo pase genial, estuve en la playa todo el verano – dijo con muchos ánimos

- si así veo – dijo con cierto recelo al verlo tan bronceado

- ¿celoso? – preguntó un divertido

- yo?¿celosos?, nahh ideas tuyas – respondió ya mas calmado y luego vio la cara de su amigo – esta bien, si………..pero solo un poco

- lo sabia – dijo con orgullo  - te conozco como la palma de mi mano

- en fin, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar y tomar un helado?, aun hace mucho calor – dijo Sirius 

- tienes razón, aun los días son calurosos 

Y así los dos se fueron a sentar después de que cada uno se comprera un helado de distintos sabores

- ¿y sabes algo de Remus? – dijo por fin Sirius

- no…. Creo que estará cansado después de lo de anoche, son muy agotadoras sus transformaciones

- si, solo esperemos que pueda venir antes del 1º de Septiembre

 - a propósito, ¿Cómo te fue en la Mansión de los Smith? – dijo Prongs con una sonrisa en la cara – y no me digas que mal

- pues………

¿Cómo le decía que estaba comprometido con Stephany?

¿Tendría el valor de contárselo?

 - ¿Y? 

- la verdad es que……….. no te tengo muy buenas noticias amigo mío

- que te paso esta vez…

Sirius dio un largo suspiro. Aun no esta preparado

- ¿sabes por que hablamos de otro tema?, lo que pasa que aun no estoy preparado para esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- esta bien, pero prométemelo que me lo dirás, ¿ok? 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany estaba caminando con Windy por el Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo relacionado con su nuevo año

- bien Windy ¿Qué vamos a comprar primero? – pregunto Stephany mientras miraba cada sitio de aquel lugar

Ella nunca había estado allí antes. Siempre las cosas de sus años en Durmstrang las hacían en otro lugar e incluso ella nunca los compraba. 

Esta asombrada por la variedad de cosas que se exhibían allí.

- bueno, primero compraremos tus uniformes en esa tienda – dijo Windy apuntando a la tienda de Madame Malkin

Dicho eso ambas se dirigieron a la dicha tienda

- buenas tardes señorita, que desea? – pregunto la señora que atendía

- necesito un uniforme completo de Hogwarts

- esta bien, sígueme – y ambas se fueron a una esquina de la tienda adonde hacían las medidas

- bien te tomare tus medidas

La señora hizo aparecer unas huinchas en sus manos con su varita

- bien, midamos – le tomo la medida del cuerpo – bien 95 de torso, 56 de cintura, 63 de caderas y 90 de abajo, eres bastante flaquita te diré – luego aparecieron en sus manos aparecieron todo lo necesario – bien aquí esta, algo mas?

- También necesita cosas para las fiestas – aclaro Windy

- ah!, bueno, sígame, esta vez usted elegirá sus vestidos, capas y túnicas – y las llevo a una sección donde habían vestidos, túnicas y  capas– bueno creo que las dejare y cuando tengan todo me lo pasan, mientras tanto yo les guardare su uniforme

 Stephany había visto a simple vista, pero ninguna cosa le traía mucho, hasta que vio un resplandor pequeño en uno de los vestidos

- Windy tu elige una capa y túnica y yo elijo el vestido, ok? – y se fue en dirección del vestido

Estaba bastante oculto, como para que nadie lo eligiera. Lo vio y quedo maravillada con aquel vestido, nunca había visto vestido parecido, sin duda alguna lo compraría. Era como si el vestido estuviera hecho para ella

- bien ya lo tengo Windy, tu?

- si esta tengo todo, vamos

Dicho eso se dirigieron a pagar todo

Luego de eso su siguiente parada seria Flourish y Blotts para comprar sus libros.

Stephany decidió dejar eso a Windy mientras ella vería algunos libros para comprar aparte

Fue al segundo nivel del local a buscar más variedad de libros.

Sin darse cuenta había tropezado con una chica al buscar intensamente un libro para leer

- lo siento - se disculpo la joven

- no importa – dijo Stephany sin mirarla ni ponerle atención

Steph vio un libro que le había llamado la atención, era de literatura. Quería tomarlo para echarle una mirada rápida pero alguien también le había interesado y también lo había agarrado al mismo tiempo que ella

  - Oh, lo siento, no sabia que tú también lo verías  - dijo la misma joven de antes

- no tiene importancia, si lo quieres toma – se lo entrega y empieza a ver otros

- oh! No gracias, solo quería ver que numero de edición era, pensé que era el siguiente libro que estoy leyendo – aclaro la joven – por lo que veo te gusta mucho leer no?

Steph se había detenido de ver libros y por primera vez dirigió su mirada a aquella joven

Era de largos cabellos rojizos hasta la mitad de su espalda amarrados a una trenza, tenia unos ojos esmeralda intensos y su mirada era sincera, amable. 

Aquella joven miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Stephany lo que sorprendió un poco a ésta 

- a decir verdad si – decidió responderle – siempre me ha gustado leer aunque no me dedico mucho en ello, solo es un pasatiempo – aclaro

A decir verdad, ella no sabia por que era tan sincera con aquella joven extraña pero algo en ésta le hacia confiar

- ¿enserio?, pues para mí, los libros son una parte de mi ser, sin ellos tendría algo menos de mi misma – dijo aun sonriendo – me podrías decir como te llamas? Si no te molesta, claro ^^

Stephany sentía que aquella joven no era una mala persona y talvez…... solo talvez ella podría ser su amiga, tener una verdadera amiga

- Smith, Stephany Smith – dijo en tono amable

- pues yo soy Evans, Lilian Evans pero me pues llamar Lily

- y tu a mi Steph

- de acuerdo, por cierto, eres de Hogwarts? – pregunto Lily

- voy a entrar este año, vengo de Durmstrang

- enserio?!, eso es genial y en que año entraras? 

- creo que en 6º ¿porque lo preguntas? 

- porque puede que nos toque en la misma casa

- casa? 

- oh, no sabes sobre las 4 casas de Hogwarts? – vio como Steph negó con la cabeza – yo te lo diré, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, las cuales cada una tiene una personalidad distinta y a la que mas te parezcas tu iras a esa, yo estoy en Gryffindor donde los valientes espero que quedes en esa 

- ya veo…. – y luego que Windy le daba señales que ya era tiempo para que regresaran a la Mansión sino se preocuparían – lo siento pero me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte, adiós…… ¡y espero quedar en tu casa!

- ¡Adiós Steph! – grito la pelirroja viendo como su nueva amiga se iba

Steph tomaba rumbo a las chimeneas del callejón para poder regresar a su casa, y así poder ver y preparar sus cosas para Hogwarts

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius seguía conversando con James sobre las cosas que le había pasado en la playa ya que Sirius no hablaba mucho de su estadía en la Mansión Smith, lo que atrajo la atención de su amigo

Mientras hablaban, Sirius vio una silueta de una mujer que era extrañamente familiar para él

Era una silueta de una joven de ojos azules claros…..

- Sirius…..¿Sirius?

-………

- ¡Padfoot! – grito

- ….eh?

- ¿en que pesabas que no me pescabas? 

- yo?.... en nada, solo creí ver a alguien que me parecía familiar, pero no tiene importancia – ve la hora en su reloj – creo que es tarde, ¿te quedas en el callejón?

- si, les dije a mis padres que me quedaría contigo el resto de los días para entrar a clases – aclaro su amigo

- de acuerdo, pues marchando se ha dicho – toman cada uno sus cosas con un poco de dificultad

 Ya habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante y James había pedido la otra cama de la habitación de Sirius para que estuvieran juntos

Habían dejado sus cosas a un lado pero aun no tenían ganas de dormir, sentían que aun había cosas por contarse…. Muchas cosas

- ¿y dime Prongs, te gusta Evans o que? – pregunto si amigo picaramente

- ¿a mi? ¿Evans? Como crees – dijo nervioso

- si como no ¬¬,  a mi no me puedes hacer leso, estas nervioso y te conozco amigo, ese nerviosismo te delata

- buen ok, lo admito, me atrae pero solo es eso, ok?, además no creo que pase nada mas entre nosotros, nos llevamos como el ajo

- nunca digas eso, quien sabe, talvez ella cambie contigo y te de una oportunidad – dijo Padfoot con una gran sonrisa – o sino bueno, aremos que cambien de opinión, no? Por algo somos los merodeadores, amigo

- si, creo que tienes razón

- nada de creo, ***Tengo*** la razón siempre ^^

- si como no ¬¬

- ¿dudad de mi? 

- por supuesto, 100% duda

- ja ja ja  el _gracioso Potter_ no te queda amigo, ese es ***mi*** papel amigo

- mentira – contrarresto su amigo – el tuyo es de _seductor Black_

- hey!, yo no soy seductor, eso es mi encanto natural no lo puedes negar

- a mi no me vengas con eso, yo no soy el mas indicado para eso, mejor pregúntaselo a una fan tuya- divertido

- ¿ahora estas tu celoso? –sonriendo

- yo celoso de tu fans locas maniáticas, no gracias, ya tengo suficiente con el mío – aclaro con  imploración

 - jajajajajajajaja XD – empezaron a reír los dos 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany ya avía llegado  su casa con cierto disgusto de no quedarse más tiempo, en especial por que había conocido a alguien interesante

- Lilian Evans….

Ese nombre lo tendría grabado por siempre en su mente. Ella había sido la primera persona que le ha hablado tan amable y no por cosas de trabajoso de obligación, sino por que ella quería

Camino en dirección a su alcoba a poner todas sus cosas en orden ya que dentro de  poco partiría

Luego se puso su pijama y se durmió contentamente en su cama

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: y otro capitulo mas se va….^^

**Steph**: vas bien amiga, sigue

**Kaoru**: gracias……¿y Sirius?

**Steph**: no lo se y ni me interesa

**Kaoru**: ¿todavía peleados? 

**Steph**: si, es un cínico ¬¬

**Kaoru**: pero un cínico que sigues queriendo ^^

**Steph**:  ¬///¬

**Kaoru**: creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad, además tu fuiste muy injusta con

**Steph**: de acuerdo, lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada ¬¬U

**Kaoru**: pero mi pregunta es ¿a – donde – esta – él – ahora?

**Steph**: no tengo la menor idea *mira el piso* hey mira una nota…. Y de él

**Kaoru**: haber dámela, mira que tiene que tener una muy buena excusa para que se haya fugado así como así *empieza a leer* 

_"Queridas Kaoru y sobre todo Steph:: lamento que no este con ustedes pero tuve que hacer unos asuntos importantes a cierta parte que no puedo decir y el asunto tampoco ^^, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo bye, besos Siriusin PD: ¡Te quero mucho Stephi querida! Y tráiganme  mas cositas ricas! _   ¡GENIAL! Ese se va y nos deja solas…. ¬¬ pero ya vera cuando llegue, mira que meterse en cosas raras

**Steph**: no creo que sea tan grave….¿y si fue secuestrado?,¿y se le paso algo?, ¿y si esta en problemas?,¿y si esta herido grave y nadie lo atiende? T.T ¿y si…….

**Kaoru**: ¡Tu te me callas!...... ¬¬ pájaro de mal agüero, ahora te vienes a preocupar por el cuando lo retaste todo el tiempo

**Steph**: ¿y si esta gravemente herido tirado en el suelo con peligro cerca?

**Kaoru**: no creo que sea para tanto…deja de pasarte rollos ¬¬

**Steph**:*no escuchándola* ¿Y si….

**Kaoru**: EJemmm!!! Bien nos vamos y los espero en el Cuarto capitulo de esta serie!!

**Steph**: ¿ y si no tiene nada para comer?

**Kaoru**: quedo traumada…¬¬, en fin….¡ADIOS!.... ¡ y dejen reviews pliss!


	4. ¿Esto es Hogwarts?

**Kaoru**: ¡ok si!, volví ^^, jeje *silencio en toda la sala* ehh, este…..¿chicos?......¿donde están?........no es gracioso T.T……me dejaron solita 

*Pasa una pelusa de polvo en frente de ella*

**Kaoru**: oh no! _, esto no se va a quedar asi!, los buscare por todos lados, por debajo del mal, arriba de los cielo…….¡EN TODOS LADOS! 

*esta ultima frase se repite en eco*

**Kaoru**: Dios…..esto es mas aterrador de lo que pensé T_T * asustada* bien los dejo con el fic  mientras yo busco a estos mala leche de amigos que tengo, y lo de siempre, ninguno de los personaje de Rowling me pertenece bla bla bla bla 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo IV:**

****

**"¿Esto es Hogwarts?"**

Sirius y James esperaban a su amigo Remus que llegara

Solo faltaban 2 días para regresar y Moony no aparecía…

- Crees que vendrá, Padfoot? – pregunto Prongs sentado al lado de él

Estaban los dos sentados todos los días en la heladería que se habían encontrado James y Sirius

- Si…estoy seguro de que hoy si vendrá – dijo sin muchas ganas

Ya estaban perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas de ver a su amigo antes del inicio de clases

- ¡¡¡Amigos!!! – Grito una voz detrás de ellos

Ellos se dieron vuelta al instante al reconocer la voz de su amigo Moony, pero no lo veían entra tanta multitud que había esos últimos días

- Moony? – gritaron los dos mirando cada lugar tratando de encontrarlo

- ¡Padfoot! ¡Prongs! – dijo Moony mientras le ponía sus manos una a cada lado de sus amigos - ¡los eche de menos! – dijo con alegría

- ¡Moony! – dijeron y los tres se unieron en un abrazo fraternal 

- ¡como has estado! – le pregunto Padfoot alegre y rompiendo el abrazo

- bien, me mejore muy rápido esta vez

- lamentamos no estar a tu lado como siempre – dijo arrepentido 

- no se preocupen ^^, no fue su culpa, no tienen por que sentirlo – aclaro su amigo para sentirlos mejor - ¿y que estaban haciendo ahora?

- íbamos a ver una escobas que acababan de llegar – dijo Sirius con una Sonrisa en su rostro

Y así los tres se dirigieron a ver en una tienda los últimos modelos de escobas recién salidas al mercado mago 

- ¡Son hermosas! – Dijo Sirius que estaba aplastado en el vidrio con un brillo en sus ojos mirando los modelos - ¡son tan divinas como las mujeres! 

- tú siempre comparando con las mujeres algo ¬¬ - dijo Moony – voy a dar una vuelta y vuelvo 

James y Sirius entraron al local para consultar todo tipo de cosas, mientras que Remus daba un paseo por la tienda de libros y tenia que buscar a sus padres, ellos se encargarían de sus compras mientras él estaba con sus amigos

Así los dos días pasaron y nuestros amigos se prepararon para su viaje a su antiguo hogar

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany esperaba con ansias el 1º de septiembre, ya había echo sus cosas para marcharse lo mas rápido de ese lugar

Estaba escribiendo palabras que salían de su mente y las escribía en un papel

_Tengo a mis amigos en mi soledad; cuando estoy con ellos ¡que lejos están!_

Aquella oración eran sus sentimientos……. Ella nunca había tenido a un verdadero amigo, no sabía que era la Amistad

Su elfina preferida acaba de aparecerse 

- Srta. ya es hora – dijo amable – es hora de partir 

- de acuerdo – recogió su papel, sus cosas y se dirigid hasta el salón de chimeneas

Luego después del viaje en polvos Flú, sus tíos la acompañaran hasta la estación King Cross se dirigían rápidamente al anden 9 ¾  para dejarla e ir se a su siguiente misión en Londres. Debían actuar con cautela y lo más rápido posible

Luego de cruzar la barrera, caminaron hasta dejarla al frente del tren

- bueno, creo que eso a sido todo, esperamos que nos mandes tu lechuza sobre cualquier cosa que pase, en tendido? – le dijo la Sr. Smith ya que su marido ni siquiera la mirada en ese momento

- esta bien – respondió con frialdad – me puedo ir ya?, o tengo que esperar mas instrucciones? 

- te puedes marchar – dijo su tía – acuérdate

- si si  - y se subió al tren con sus cosas

Camina por los pasillos tratando de encontrar alguna cabina desocupada 

Vio como muy pocas cabinas eran ocupadas poco a poco por estudiantes que ingresaban al tren

Decidió sentarse en una que estaba casi al final del tren, estaba vacía, por lo que cerrar la puerta y puso sus cosas a un rincón para que estuviera más ordenado y tuviera mas espacio

Saco un libro, un libro de Artes Obscuras de Australia, el mismo de aquella vez en la mansión

Empezó a leer una serie de hechizos prácticos para su defensa personal hasta que alguien la interrumpió al abrir la puerta

- oh!, lo siento, no sabia que estaba ocupado – dijo la joven que había entrado – pero estaban todas las demás ocupadas ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí?

Stephany miraba detenidamente a aquella joven

Tenía cabellos lisos marrones hasta los hombros, unos ojos grandes de color lila. Su mirada era sincera, también expresaba mucha felicidad y alegría

Decidió arriesgarse a abrir su corazón y vida a aquella persona sin siquiera conocerla, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella

- no, no para nada, pasa – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos rápidamente – anda, siéntate 

- gracias – dijo aquella joven y entro y acomodo sus cosas al lado de las de Steph – no nos hemos presentado, soy Emily, Emily Vigneaux

- Stephany, Stephany Smith – dijo con un poco de amabilidad

Le costaba ser un poco amable, sendo que toda su vida había sido fría, pero tenia que hacer el esfuerzo

Emily senita como esa joven poco a poco dejaba de tener aquella mirada fría que pasaba a ser una calida

- y dime de que casa eres? – pregunto sentándose al frente de ella – nunca te había visto antes 

- la verdad es que no soy de ninguna casa – respondió cerrando su libro y dejándolo entre las manos – yo vengo de Durmstrang, empezare en 6º

- ah, ya veo…. ¿y en que casa te gustaría quedar?

- la verdad…es que no se, no tengo idea de cual será mi casa apropiada  - un poco apenada y bajando el rostro - ¿me podrías decir cuales son las casa?

- ¡por supuesto! – dijo entusiasmada – mira son 4 casas. En Hufflepuff entran  los justos y leales y perseverantes; Esta Ravenclaw donde van los de inteligencia y erudición. En Gryffindor, donde van los valientes de espíritu, osadía, temple y caballerosidad; y por ultimo Slytherin van la gente astuta que consigue lo que quiere por cualquier medio – termino calmadamente – yo voy en Gryffindor 

Otra Gryffindor…… ya había conocido otra….Lily…. talvez su destino era ser una Gryffindor, pero no podía darse falsas esperanzas…

- ya veo, eres la segunda Gryffindor que conozco – aclaro 

- ¿enserio? – asombrada – ¿y adonde la conociste?

Stephany no pudo continuar ya que se había abierto la puerta dejando ver a una joven 

Aquella joven vestía el uniforme del colegio, tenía su pelo atado a una cola baja suelta

- Lily! – exclamo Emily - ¡pensé que no me encontrarías! – se dirige a abrazarla 

- lo siento ^^U, se me hizo un poco tarde – dijo y vio a Stephany sentada que también la esta mirando en ese momento – hola Steph

- hola Lily – dijo mientras que, sin saberlo una pequeña sonrisa salía de ella después de tanto tiempo

- ¿ustedes se conocen? – pregunto confundida Emy

- si Emy, nos conocimos en la tienda de libros en el Callejón Diagon – dijo sonriendo 

-ahh

- ella es la otra Gryffindor que te dije que conocía – aclaro Stephany amable

- bueno Emy, me puedes soltar por favor, no puedo sentarme – dijo divertida

- lo siento ^/// ^ 

Dicho eso, tanto Emily como Lily se sentaron. Emily se sentó donde antes y Lily al lado de Stephany 

- y dime Steph, ¿de que tipo de familia eres? – pregunto curiosa Lily

- soy familia de sangre limpia – dijo con cierto disgusto – pero no me gusta que nos clasifique.  ¿y tu?

- yo soy de familia muggle – dijo 

- y yo mezcla de ambas familia  - indicó Emily – pero aun así soy amiga de Lily

- si, a Emily no le importa eso de la sangre – explico Lily

- ya veo…. – hablo Steph

- a propósito Steph – dijo Emily curiosa- ¿tu te haces esas figuras en tu ojo?

 - la verdad…..

No sabia si decirle la verdad, pero tenia tantos secretos que seria mejor ir diciéndoselos de apoco a las ya consideraba sus amigas. Además era más aliviante desahogar tantos secretos que la ataban 

- la verdad – continuo ella – es que esas figuras se hacen solas en mi ojo, creo que una cualidad en mi, cada día es una figura distinta a la anterior, nunca hay dos iguales

- ¿enserio?- exclamaron las dos

- así es… van cambiando de acuerdo a mi estado de animo en el día – explico agachando la mirada y tocándose el pelo atado en su típica trenza

Desde ese momento las tres chicas habían establecido una amistad mutua. 

Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez Stephany se abría más a ellas dos amigas 

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la brusca forma de que alguien abrió la puesta de la cabina en la cuales ellas estaban

- pero mira que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz fría 

- nada menos que a Evans y a Vigneaux  - otra voz que queda mirando a Steph - ¿y quien es la otra? 

- no lo se, de seguro es una sangre sucia igual que Evans – dijo otra voz femenina

- ¿tu crees eso Bella? – dijo la segunda voz – yo no lo creo

Bellatrix Black era de cabellos negros, rostro balido, y ojos cafés mezclados con un tono azulado. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado en de una mujer atractiva

- y por que no Lucius? – dijo la primera voz

Lucius Malfoy era un joven de cabellos rubios, poseía unos ojos plateados que lo hacia lucir mas frió junto con su cara también pálida

- por que veo en su rostro cierta frialdad que no es muy común, además es muy atractiva, Severus – dijo Lucius

Severus Snape era un chico de ojos negros grandes, su rostro al igual que el de sus compañeros era empalidecido. Sus cabellos eran como el de una melena lisos grasosos 

- ¿la encuentras atractiva Malfoy? – dijo Bella sin dejar de ver a Steph – pues yo no encuentro que sea la gran cosa

Stephany no soportaba aquella situación. Sentía que no eran muy amigables por la forma que hablaron de sus amigas

- ¿por que no se van mejor? – dijo Stephany parándose y poniéndose al frente de ellos

- Steph no cre… - pero Steph le hizo una señal con la mano para que no interfiriera

- no te preocupes Lily – dijo con confianza en si misma

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto curiosa pero no dejando de ser fría 

- Stephany Smith

- veo que tienes mucho valentía, ¿crees que podrás con todos nosotros tú sola? – dijo burlonamente Bella 

- ¿y tengo que tenerle miedo a alguien como tú? 

- ¿qué insinúas?

-  que no me das miedo niñota, no eres mas que una habladora 

- eso lo veremos – y rápidamente saco su varita apuntándola

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Los chicos ya habían arreglado sus cosas para partir.

Estaban un poco atrasados por lo que empezaron a aumentar la velocidad mientras pasaban por la estación hasta el andes 9 ¾

- ¡vamos chicos! ¡se nos hace tarde! – grito Moony mientras se aproximaban a la barrera

- ¡ya vamos Moony! – gritaron los 3 chicos que lo seguían

Habían pasado la barrera y solo les sobraron 20 minutos después de haber subido el tren para buscar alguna cabina libre

- bien, bien, ahora el problema es buscar un lugar desocupado – comento Prongs 

- no hay problema solo déjamelo a mí – hablo Padfoot 

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo una voz grito fuertemente un hechizo

- ¡¡Explosiasmus!! – grito una voz femenina. Bastante familiar para Sirius

- Bellatrix – dijo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la pelea 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

- ¡¡Explosiasmus!! – grito Bellatrix hacia Stephany

Un rayo había sido dirigido a Stephany, lo que la había sacado volando en dirección a la ventana, en la cual ella chocó y cayó al piso

- ¡¡Stephany!! – gritaron Lily y Emily, las cuales se iban a levantar a ayudarla pero no pudieron

- no se muevan sino quieren que les pase algo peor – las amenazo Malfoy que apuntaba a Emily y lo mismo hacia Snape con Lily

La trenza de Steph se había soltado dejando su pelo largo ondulado suelto, tratándose de recurar se paro débilmente y con su mano descalza apunto a Bellatrix y grito fuertemente 

- ¡Tornado!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius seguido de sus amigos se dirigían rápidamente hacia la pelea, estaban a punto de llegar cuando otro grito los hace detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta

- ¡Tornado!  - grito una voz 

Y en ese mismo instante vieron como un remolino llevo a Bellatrix a la pared al frente de la puerta

Sirius no sabía como reaccionar, al igual que sus amigos. Iba a entrar pero se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de su prima volvía a reaccionar rápidamente 

- ¡Stupefy! – grito apuntando a alguien del otro lado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

Sirius y los demás se acercaron para ve quien era la persona que iba dirigido el hechizo

Una luz fuerte anaranjada se dirigió a una muchacha con cabellos castaños claros que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos celestes claros parada débilmente. El rayo la había mandado arrastrando a la joven, lo que la hizo chocar el la pared debajo de la ventana, su pelo había tapado su rostro. Aquel hechizo la había dejado inconsciente en el piso

- ¡Basta! – grito Sirius al ver a la muchacha inconsciente en el piso. Había sacado su varita ágilmente apuntando a su prima - ¡déjala y largarte de aquí ahora!

- ¡no te metas primo! – grito Bella – esto es entre ella y yo

Los demás chicos vieron como Emily y Lily, que no dejaban de mirar a la joven inconsciente, estaban siendo apuntadas por Malfoy y Snape con sus varitas, que en ese momento estaban distraídos mirando a Bella y Sirius

Tanto Remus como James actuaron rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas, luego se miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron a la vez el mismo hechizo

- ¡¡Expelliarmus!! – y rápidamente las varitas de Malfoy y Snape estaban en sus manos

Malfoy y Snape estaban indefensos así que decidieron no hacer nada, solo mirar a Bella, la única que tenia su varita. Luego se dieron cuenta que Emily y Lily los apuntaban con las varitas de ellas

Remus y James apuntaban a Bella al igual que Sirius.

- Mejor andate, estas en desventaja – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

Bella mira rápidamente como Lucius y Severus estaban acorralados por el enemigo

- lo haré esta vez – dijo mientras guardaba su varita – vámonos chicos – dijo mirando a sus amigos que se iban afuera – y díganle a Smith que tenemos un asunto pendiente – aclaro antes de salir por completo de la cabina

Sirius esta confundido, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Escucho que su prima le dijo a aquella joven Smith. ¿Pero seria realmente Stephany Smith?

Rápidamente y por acto de reflejo se acerco a la joven desmayada en el piso que empezaba a reaccionar

Stephany empezaba a reanimarse y empezó a mover poco a poco su cuerpo para poder ponerse de pie cuando sintió que alguien le ayudaba   

La empezó a levantar y cuando ella se había sentado aun un poco mareada, vio su rostro, sus ojos, era Stephany Smith……..su prometida

Stephany miro a la persona que le estaba ayudando y quedo noqueada. Sirius Black estaba delante de ella. Rápidamente alejo su brazo de las manos de Sirius y las había juntado a su cuerpo, como si desconfiara de aquella persona

- ¡¿que haces aquí?! – dijeron los dos a la vez, lo que sorprendió a los demás por el echo de saber que se conocían

Sirius se paro y extendió su mano enfrente  para que pudiera pararse

Stephany vio lo que Sirius estaba haciendo y rechazo su oferta golpeando su mano, lo que sorprendió a este, por lo cual Steph se paro sola apoyándose de la pared 

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí, Black? – empezó a hablar Stephany mientras no dejaba de ver a Padfoot a los ojos 

- eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo Sirius claramente – estoy aquí porque yo estudio en Hogwarts. ¿y tu que haces acá Smith?

- eso no es de tu incumbencia – repitió Steph

Sirius odiaba cuando ella le respondía eso, sentía que le escondía cosas

Stephany estaba viendo borroso, el golpe que había recibido fue bastante fuerte. Sintió como poco a poco perdía fuerzas y empezaba a tambalearse

Sirius vio como el cuerpo de Stephany empezaba a tambalear y por reflejo la sujeto de la cintura para que no se cayera

Stephany sintió las manos de Sirius en su cintura y un poco de nerviosismo la invadía en todo su cuerpo así que rápidamente se separo de este, pero ya no tenía fuerzas y empezó a desmayarse

Sirius miro a Steph que se estaba empezando a desmayar por lo que rápidamente la abrazo para que no cayera al piso. Sintió el rostro de Steph en su pecho

- ¿Steph?- pregunto Emily luego de reaccionar al ver aquella escena

- esta desmayada – dijo Sirius rápidamente. Luego acaricio su pelo pero sintió algo en su mano, vio que tenia sangre, sangre de Steph. Velozmente la acostó en los sillones – Remus…

- Si? –  y enseguida se acerco hacia su amigo

- ¿crees poder hacer algo para curarle esta herida que tiene aquí? – mostrándole la herida de Steph arriba de la oreja

Remus observa la herida de Stephany, ve que no muy grave 

 -no es grave, solo hay que ponerle una venda y listo – aclaro

- de eso me encargo yo – hablo Lily que se acercaba a su amiga

Lily se acerco a su amiga inconsciente y apunto a su herida con su varita 

- Ferula – dijo y en ese instante vendas aparecían y rodeaban la herida de Steph tapándola de cualquier infección posible

- bien creo que hay que dejarla descansar – aclaro Sirius y luego miro a sus amigos  - vámonos, debemos buscar una cabina para nosotros, Adiós

Los chicos siguieron a Sirius sin discutir sobre el tema, luego de despedirse de las chicas 

Luego de buscar por rato, encontraron una cabina desocupada al final del tren

Se sentaron, acomodaron sus cosas y no hablaron durante un rato

Estaba todo en silencio. Sirius detestaba eso, por lo que decidió hablar

- creo….chicos….…que les debo…..una explicación – dijo con mucho esfuerzo esas palabras a sus amigo que lo miraban

- bien, de acuerdo te escuchamos – hablo Prongs en nombre de Remus y Peter

- verán… aquella chica es Stephany Smith, de seguro tu te acuerdas Prongs de ella

- Smith….. – tratando de recordar - ¡Smith!, ¿es la sobrina de los Smith de Brigton? 

- así es amigo, ella es la famosa Stephany que te he hablado

- ¿ella es? – pregunto Remus asombrado

- si y la que será mi futura esposa – dijo con un poco de desagrado

- ¡¿Que?! – exclamaron sus tres amigos

- como oyen, nuestros padres decidieron casarnos cuando salgamos del colegio

- entonces, ¿era eso que me querías decir aquella vez en el Callejón Diagon? 

- si, pero sentía que no esta preparado para decírtelo, pero viendo las circunstancias que han pasado 

- ¿y no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo? – Pregunto Prongs

- no lo se – respondió triste Padfoot

- pues si es como creo que es, tal vez tengas una oportunidad de salvarte Padfoot – comento Wormtail 

- ¿a que te refieres Wormtail? – pregunto Moony

- aclárame una duda Moony, ¿el funcionamiento de matrimonio es igual que los muggles?

- si ¿porque?

- Padfoot – omitiendo la pregunta de Remus y mirando a su amigo – ¿tanto tus padres como los de ella estaban de acuerdo?

- no. Los que decidieron fueron sus tíos – respondió Padfoot confundido por las preguntas de su amigo - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- entonces no se van a poder casar 

- ¿y por que dices eso? – hablo Prongs

- por que son las personas que tienen influencia legal en ellos los que pueden decidir el futuro de sus hijos hasta que ellos tengan la edad suficiente para decidir su futuro – dijo sabiamente **(n/k: si claro ¬¬, él inteligente ja ja ja ja XD)**

- pero sus padres no se donde están para romper el matrimonio

- eso es un problema, pero talvez ella deba de saberlo – comento Moony

Luego de esa charla empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones, de sus bromas y futuras victimas

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento de sí misma

- esta empezando a despertar – escucho hablar a Lily

Stephany se levanto un poco del sillón para mirar donde estaba. No recordaba nada…. Solo el estar en los brazos de Sirius

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto esta vez Emily

- un poco mareada pero bien – dijo con una sonrisita - ¿que paso? – pregunto a la vez que se tocaba la cabeza y sintió una venda

- te golpeaste fuerte y te hiciste una herida – dijo Lils

- chicas…. – dijo bajito Steph

- si? – dijeron las dos a la vez preocupadas

- ¿tienen algo para comer? ^^U, es que tengo hambre

- eso era lo que nos querías decir? – pregunto Emy y ésta asintió con la cabeza – bien, bien, nos preocupas para nada ¬¬, toma, tengo alfajores de miel 

Stephany comió los alfajores que Emy le había ofrecido y empezaron a hablar de distintos temas

- ¿Steph? –pregunto Lily al vez que su amiga ya se sentía mejor

- si?

- tengo una duda sobre ti y Black 

Stephany hizo algo que ni ella misma se había imaginado, al oír el apellido Black, no dejo que la frialdad se apoderara de ella, sino que se mostró calmada y tranquila

- Bien, les bebo una explicación por lo ocurrido- empezó a hablar – la verdad es que yo y Black ya nos conocíamos

- ¿enserio? ¿y a donde?

- en la mansión de mis tíos, sus padres y ellos son muy amigos por lo que pasan visitándose así que un día nos tuvimos que conocer y bueno, ahora mis tíos y sus padres han decidido casarnos a los dos

 - ¿o sea que te casara con Black? o_O – pregunto sorprendida Emy

- si y creedme, nosotros no estamos de acuerdo para nada 

- buackk  - emitió Lily – eso debe ser asqueroso

- dímelo a mí – dijo divertida Steph y las tres rieron todo el viaje hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts

Había salido del tren cuando un hombre gigante se había parado al frente de nuestras amigas

Stephany tenía un poco de miedo al ver a un hombre tan alto y dio un paso hacia atrás

- no te preocupes Steph, él es Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts – le explico Emy

- ¿que tal chicas?- pregunto Hagrid mirando a las tres – ¿y ella quien es?- refiriéndose a Stephany

- ella es Stephany Smith, viene de Durmstrang y hará 6º año – le dijo Lily

- ya veo entonces tendrás que venir con los de primero

- o no será necesario Hagrid – dijo una voz amable detrás de él

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hagrid al ver de quien era la silueta que venia hacia ellos

- La Srta.  Stephany vendrá conmigo

Steph se sorprendió que aquel hombre le hablara con tanta confianza cuando no se conocían

- por favor sígame señorita – continuo y se dirigió de nuevo a las sombras con Steph

- Adiós Chicas – dijo y le siguió el paso a aquel señor

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Los chicos empezaban a bajar rápidamente para no ser vistos por…….

- bien, Prongs mira tu a la derecha, Moony a la izquierda, Wormtail atrás y yo adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –los chicos afirman – bien en marcha

Pero todo fue en vano. Al momento de bajar todo del tren una masa de chicas se abalanza sobre los Merodeadores  

Tanto Remus, Sirius, Peter y James trataban de sacárselas de encima como podían

Decidieron que tenían que separarse cada uno por su lado para que el grupo de maniáticas se separaran también

Luego de una suerte inhumana pudieron sacárselas de encima a toda la pelotonera 

- uff! A salvo – dijo divertido Padfoot

- si y por otra casi ni salimos vivos – hablo Prongs

- yo no diría lo mismo de Remus – dijo Wormtail

Los tres chicos vieron a su compañero que recién acababa de salir de esa bola de mujeres

- ¿Moony? ¡Estas vivo! – dijo divertido al ver el rostro de su amigo cubierto de lápiz labial de diferentes colores en él

- si como no ¬¬, hablas otra vez y te juro que te muerdo, ¿oíste? – mientras se trataba de quitar los besos que le habían dejado pero en vano

- miren, es Smith con Evans y Vigneaux – dijo Prongs  viendo la dirección de las chicas- y al parecer Dumbledore esta con ellas al igual que Hagrid

-¿que querrá Dumbledore con ellas? – pregunto curioso Padfoot

- no se pero parece que se esta llevando a Smith con él – hablo Wormtail

- Talvez hizo algo – comento Remus todavía tratando de sacarse la pintura con la mano

- yo hables sin pensar Lupin – dijo una voz detrás de él

- Vigneaux – dijo Sirius al verla - ¿Sabes por se la llevaron?

- no lo sabemos pero creemos que talvez será por la selección de su casa – converso Lily

- Evans….. – dijo en un susurro Prongs al verla - ¿se puede saber como llegaron tan rápido?

- estábamos caminando en dirección a la carrozas cuando ustedes hablaron de nosotros y bueno, Emy hablo con ustedes– explico Evans

- toma – le dijo Emy a Remus – con esto podrás sacarte eso de tu rostro – luego de eso caminaron hacia las carrozas – Adiós 

Remus solo se quedo mirándola hasta que se perdió entre la gente, teniendo todavía en su mano aquel pañuelo de ella

- oye ¬¬, cierra el hocico que se te cae la baba Moony – dijo sospechoso Padfoot

Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, siempre le había atraído Emily Vigneaux pero, al igual que ellas, tanto Emily como Lily tenían miles de hombres detrás de ellas. Ellas eran unas de las mujeres más atractivas en todo Hogwarts

- mejor te callas ¬///¬

- ok, ok, cuidado chico rabioso – dijo mientras corría a esconderse detrás de Prongs al ver que Remus iba hacia él

Luego del viaje en las carrozas llegaron al gran comedor para darle la bienvenida a los de primeros

Se sentaron cerca de Emily y Lily y esperaban que apareciera el director para empezar el banquete y la ceremonia

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany había llegado al castillo rápidamente gracias a un camino secreto que solo Dumbledore sabia

- bien, te preguntaras por que te separe de tus amigas, no?

-la verdad que si

- bueno solo es para decirte que espero que disfrutes estar el Hogwarts- dijo con una alegre sonrisa- bueno me tengo que ir, solo tienes que seguir derecho y después doblar a la izquierda y esperar detrás de la puerta grande, vendrán por ti una profesora para seleccionarte, bueno te espero en el banquete – y entra por una puesta que estaba al lado izquierdo de el.

Stephany camino lentamente, observando cada detalle del castillo era bastante bonito y acogedor, no como su antiguo colegio. Este era interesante.

Camino hasta que llego al frente de la puerta grande que le habían mencionado antes. Vio que al lado de ella había una mesita con un uniforme encima. Talvez era para ella así que vio a ambos lados para ver si venia antes y así poder cambiarse. Se había echo de nuevo su trenza clásica. No le gustaba andar con el pelo suelto de mostrándoselo a todo el mundo

Cuando termino de cambiarse una profesora salio de la puerta y se acerco a ella 

Era una mujer alta, de avanzada edad, tenia cabellos negros recogidos en forma de un tomate, tenia ojos de color café claros.

- Bien señorita Smith, creo que es su turno – dijo aquella mujer- yo soy la profesora McGonagall, profesor de Transformaciones., por favor sígame

Y así rápidamente siguió a la profesora por la puerta grande

Entró y vio como muchas miradas se fijaban en ella, se sentía un poco incomoda.

Puedo distinguir que había 4 mesas, al parecer una pare cada casa 

Llego al final en donde había una silla con un sombrero viejo encima, detrás de ellos se ubicaban los profesores en una mesa

- siéntese – hablo la profesora

Al momento de sentarse, le pusieron el sombrero encima de ella y sintió a alguien en su cabeza

 ~ Pero que tenemos aquí una criatura muy especial, tienes cualidades de las 4 casas pero las que mas te identifican  algo son Slytherin y Gryffindor. Eres astuta pero sobretodo eres valiente

~ ¿Valiente yo?

~ Si, aunque no lo creas tienes mucho valor…..¡pero cuidado!, también tienes algo malo que no poseen las demás personas

~ ¿a que te refieres?

~ No tienes seguridad en ti misma, lo que esta creando a otra personalidad en ti misma y si no tienes confiaba en ti …..cosas horribles podría pasar, debes controlarte y sacar esa inseguridad que se apodera de ti

~ No entiendo mucho a lo que refieres

~ No te preocupes, el tiempo se encargara que lo entiendas, por eso te dejare en …..

- ¡Gryffindor!

Y dicho eso Stephany se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas

- bien creo que todos quieren saber quien es ella, pues bien ella es Stephany Smith y estudiare desde hoy con nosotros …..¡ y a comer se ha dicho! – dijo el director

Todos empezaron a comer, pero sin embargo Steph aun seguía pensando en aquellas palabras de aquel sombrero extraño

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: ¡bien!, exijo una explicación a ustedes dos….¡AHORA! *enfadada, alterada, irritada, en teoría, apunto de explotar*

**Steph**: este, bueno yo…… tenia que ir a cierto lugar  * apenada*

**Kaoru**: ¡a donde! 

**Steph**: este…..no te lo puedo decir acá….cosas personales

**Sirius**: ¡hey!, exijo que me lo digas ¬¬

**Steph**: ¿si?, pero primero dime adonde fuete tu ¬¬

**Sirius**: este…..

**Kaoru**: bien, dímelo en secreto, ¡pero dímelo! _

**Steph**: bien *le susurra algo*

**Kaoru**: Ahhhh!!!, era eso ^^U, con razón estabas tan sentimental ^^

**Steph**: bien, publícalo mejor po ¬¬

**Kaoru**: sorry, hey!, tu no te me escapas ¬¬…..¡ven de inmediato Sirius Black! *tomando de las orejas*

**Sirius**: ¡AUCHHH!, ¡eso duele! ¬¬ 

**Kaoru**: bien, dime ahora, donde chucha estabas metido vos 

**Sirius**: este…… *claramente nervioso*

**Kaoru**: bien, te estoy esperando….¬¬

**Sirius**: *le dice en secreto* ¿contenta? ¬¬U

**Kaoru**: ¡¿era eso?!, pero que bien….me sorprende que venga de ti , solo espero que funcione ^^U

**Sirius**: creedme, funcionara ^^

**Steph**: ¿que cosa? *confundida*

**Kaoru**: ¡nada! ^^U, bien espero que les aya gustado, espero muchos reviews plisss, apiádense de mi * mira a Sirius y a Steph* y de mis desgracias

**Sirius**: y un saludo a Emily Evans y a Sara Fénix Black, fieles seguidoras del fic y por supuesto de mi ^^

**Steph**: ¡le tocan un pelo y las mato! ¿oyeron? Y a Sara, gracias haré lo posible ^^U, pero no puedo prometer nada, ¿Quién sabe con que cosas salga este ¬¬?

**Kaoru**: bien, hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Confusiones

**Kaoru**: bien *susurrando a Sirius* se fue… ¡hora del plan! ^^

**Sirius**. Shh!, hazlo mas piola ¬¬

**Kaoru**: sorry ^^U  *cara de detective* hora comenzar, colega

*Sirius y Kaoru se mueven lentamente opero…*

**Voz**: ¡Hola! *^grita fuertemente*

**Kaoru** y Sirius: ahhhhh! *grito asustado*

**Emily**: hey que no soy tan fea ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ¡Emily! ¡Llegaste! * y la abraza*

**Emily**: si…los echaba de menos, he inclusivo a ti Sirius 

**Sirius**: igual yo, pero por tu culpa casi caga el plan ¬¬, ahora ¿podemos seguir?

**Emily**: ehh…¿que plan?

**Kaoru**: el plan reconciliación Sirius-Steph para boda

**Emily**: ¿reconciliación?................. ¿Sirius—Steph?.......... ¿¡boda!?....¿me perdí de algo? *confundida al máximo*

**Kaoru**: OH si, muchas cosas, ven en el camino te las digo

**Emily**: de acuerdo

**Sirius**: bien, nosotros los dejamos con el fic, y lo típico, ningunos de los personajes le pertenecen……por suerte

**Kaoru**: ¬¬, sigue y no responde de lo que pasa

**Sirius**: bien, bien, ^^U, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, ahora les presento el capitulo V!!, a leer!

**Kaoru**: ¡y este capitulo esta dedicado a Sara Fénix Black! mi fiel lectora jeje

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo V:**

****

**"confusiones"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Stephany había llegado y se había adaptado muy bien en esos días

Tanto Lily, Emily y Stephany se había hecho el grupo de mujeres mas atractivas de Hogwarts

Emily estaba sentada en la biblioteca con sus dos amigas que buscaban información para un trabajo de Pociones

- haber, primero necesitamos entrañas de murciélago, setas manchadas silvestres, cristal de Advermis, 1 flor Gindeer y escamas de dragón – hablo Emily leyendo en un papel los ingredientes- bien primero tenemos que saber de donde podemos sacar los ingredientes, ¡chicas pónganse a leer!

Y asi las tres chicas empezaron a buscar en un lote de libros hasta que…..

- te digo que no Prongs! – exclamo una voz 

- ¡que si Padfoot, anda ve por él, ahora! 

- pero no quiero T.T 

- que lo hagas y ya _ 

- no!

- si!

-no y no!

- lo vas a buscar y listo, o acaso les tienes miedo? ¬¬

- yo? alucinas ¬¬, bien iré por el maldito libro, contento?

Steph no soportaba aquel escándalo así que les dijo a sus amigas que iría a otro lugar a buscar la información. Ellas no se negaron y la dejaron irse, ella se llevo un libro que le había llamado la atención

- disculpen chicas- interrumpió Sirius – pero no tienes un libro llamado "secretos y misterios de la noche" – pregunto

- mmm no lo se, ¿de que color era? – pregunto Emily sin mirarlo y sin dejar de buscar información o sea, ignorándolo

- era de color negro con orillas plateadas, ¿en verdad no lo han visto?

- ¿por que lo necesitas? – pregunto Lily mirándolo

- porque……. Porque necesito sacar alguna información de ese libro- mintió Sirius

- bueno ahora que lo dices – pensado – creo que se lo acaba de llevar  Steph

- ¿que?  demonios ¬¬ - exclamo - ¿y no saben adonde esta ahora?

- no, se fue por que hacían mucho ruido 

- ¿Que? , nosotros haciendo ruido, vaya que es necia ¬¬, en fin tendré que buscarla, adiós

 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany se dirigía a la orilla del lago, era su lugar favorito de todos los jardines

Se sentó y apoyo en un cerezo para poder leer 

Aquel libro tenia algo que la llamaba a leerlo

Abrió el libro y pasó de hoja en hoja viendo cada cosa que decía

Era un libro que mostraba los misterios de algunos acontecimientos de la noche. Había de mucha variedad de misterios hasta que uno le layo la atención. 

**La leyenda de la hija de la luna**

_Esta leyenda nace sobre el relato de mucha gente que cree ver a una mujer cerca de los lagos en las noches de luna llena cantando melodiosas canciones. _

_Se dice que en las noches de luna llena una mujer de cabellos largos aparece en la media noche. Cuando la luna deja salir rayos de luz, de aquella mujer aparecen alas y empieza a cantar hermosas melodías dentro del lago por eso se le llama hija de la luna, ya que pareciera que la misma luna hubiera tenido una hija alada_

_No se sabe mas de esta mujer, nunca se a podido saber la identidad de alguna de estas mujeres que aparece en los días de luna llena, pero se le relaciona con la tribu de Los Arcángeles, personas con la habilidad de poseer alas y pasar desapercibidos por la gente al esconder sus alas, pero sin embargo poseen pocas características que pueden diferenciarlo de las personas normales. También por hecho que esta tribu se ha extinguido y desde que pasó eso no se ha visto más a la hija de la luna en algún lago cantando sus hermosas melodías…._

Stephany no podía creer lo que leía, estaba asombrada

Ella hacia lo mismo que aquellas mujeres los días de luna llena, ¿pero seria una casualidad?

No se dio cuenta que una persona estaba detrás de ella observándola hace rato

- Smith – dijo una voz detrás del árbol

- ¡Black! – dijo asustada y rápidamente escondió el libro detrás de ella sin perder la pagina - ¿Que haces aquí?

- te estaba buscando hace rato – dijo un poco sospechoso por aquella actitud de ella

Sirius había visto como había escondido el libro, ¿pero porque estaba tan nerviosa? ¿estaba escondiéndole algo?

- ¿y para que me querías? – mirando hacia otro lado 

- necesito que me pases un libro que te llevaste de la biblioteca – dijo sin dejar de mirarla

- pues pierdes tu tiempo, yo no tengo ningún libro – dijo mas nerviosa

- ¿enserio? – y se acerca hasta ella y le arrebata el libro detrás de ella – este libro es el que necesitaba gracias ^^

- devuelvemelo ahora! – exigió Steph

- nop! , lo necesito más que t

- ¡dámelo ya! – grito enojada mientras trataba de quitárselo que Sirius esquivaba cada intento - ¡que me lo des!

- nop, no te lo daré ^^

- eso crees – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿que vas a hacer? – pregunto un poco nervioso por ver aquella sonrisa que nunca había visto

- ¡Bad Breath! – grito y apunto a Sirius con su mano 

Sirius se sentía confundido mareado, sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a tambalearse

- te dije que lo conseguiría – sacándole fácilmente el libro de sus manos

Pero Steph no tenía calculado lo que pasaría a continuación

Sirius trato de impedir que le quitara el libro pero solo consiguió que su cuerpo se fuera hacia delante, en donde estaba Stephany

- ¡Sirius! – grito la joven al ver el cuerpo de Sirius venia hacia ella 

Entonces Stephany dejo caer el libro para afirmar el cuerpo de Sirius para que no la aplastara pero Sirius era muy pesado para ella

Sirius sintió dos manos en su pecho, al parecer Steph trataba de que él no le cayera encima. Pero todo fue en vano porque Sirius cayo dejando a Steph debajo de él. Sirius pudo sentir un olor a flores en ella, olía bien, nunca había husmeado ese olor en alguna mujer. Era confortable, adictivo.

Stephany no sabia como reaccionar, tenia a Sirius a 5 centímetros de sus rostro, podía sentir su respiración, esa respiración la hacia poner mas nerviosa aun. Pudo oler al rato un extraño aroma, pero familiar.

- Sirius, puedes salir de encima mío? – susurro suavemente

- no, no puedo, tengo mi cuerpo inmovilizado – dijo y recién la miro al rostro

Sirius no podía creerlo, ¡estaba a solo centímetros de besarla!, vio como esos hermosos ojos claros lo miraban con intensidad. Sintió de repente la respiración agitada de ella, estaba más que nerviosa en aquel momento

Stephany no podía controlar lo que le pasaba, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, ¿Por qué perdía el control con Black?....pero esa sensación le recordó a un momento de su pasado, no pudo evitar sentirse triste

Sirius se asombro al ver que Steph de repente cerró los ojos y de ellos salieron lágrimas, pero no lagrimas ordinaria, sino que lagrimas oscuras, lagrimas negras….

-Steph…… - pronuncio en susurro al ver que la joven empezaba a llorar 

Sirius poco a poco volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo. Instantáneamente movió con mucho esfuerzo su mano y le paso suavemente al rostro de la chica

Stephany sintió una mano en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que era Sirius que le estaba secando sus lágrimas. Vio su rostro que expresaba ternura. No podía soportar aquella situación, no de nuevo, no podía creer que Sirius se pareciera a él…. No podía permitir sentir lo mismo de nuevo, no quería sufrir otra vez….

- levántate y vete – dijo evitando su mirada con una voz fría – solo levántate y vete lo mas rápido que puedas, déjame sola 

- ¿que?

- solo déjame, ok?

Sirius se empezó a levantar  lentamente confundido por la reacción de Steph

Stephany se pudo levantar  y no dudo en salir rápidamente de ahí. Sirius trato de detenerla pero no alcanzo. Stephany salio corriendo olvidándose del libro.

Sirius veía a Steph correr con desesperación. ¿que le había echo para que reaccionara así?

Se movió en dirección del libro, lo recogió y se fue a la sala común donde lo esperarían sus amigos

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Emily estaba con Lily buscando todavía los ingredientes, ya los había encontrado todos. Así que decidieron hacer la poción mañana.

Lily se retiraba en dirección a la sala común dejando a Emily en la biblioteca sola

De repente Emily sintió a alguien que se acercaba

- Vigneaux…… - susurro una voz detrás de ella

- ¿Lupin? – dijo girando rápidamente para ver si era en verdad él -¿que se te ofrece?

- solo venia a devolverte esto- mostrándole un pañuelo blanco y limpio doblado y limpio – es tu pañuelo de aquella vez

- ah!, gracias, lo echaba de menos – sonriendo y tomándolo – gracias

- de nada y también gracias por prestármelo, no hubiera podido sacarme la pintura – sonriendo- por si acaso, ¿has visto a Sirius?

- ¿Sirius? – piensa un rato- oh! Si, estuvo aquí en la biblioteca hace poco buscando un libro

- ¿y no sabes en donde esta ahora?

- fue a buscar a Steph

- ¿a Smith?

- si, ella tenia el libro que necesitaba

- ya veo – luego mira la mesa- ¿y que hacías?

- la tarea de Pociones

- ¿Pociones?........ ¡Dios, la tarea! 

- si quieres puedes hacer aquí, yo aun no la termino – le sonríe – toma, puedes hacerla en este pergamino

- gracias – y se sienta al frente de ella para hacer la tarea

 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lily había llegado rápidamente a la Sala Común, esperando que Steph estuviera allí, pero fue en vano, no estaba 

Se acomodo en los sillones, dejando sus cosas en a mesa

Estaba sentada tranquilamente hasta que el ruido vino a la sala Común

- ¡¡¡Padfoot!!! – grito un muchacho con lentes por toda la sala común - ¡Padfoot si no sales , juro que lo lamentaras! 

- ¿te puedes callar Potter? – dijo Lily enojada – tratamos de descansar y no podemos con todo el boche que haces ¬¬

- Evans…….. ¬¬ - mirando a los sillones - ¿y si no quiero?, me da lo mismo lo que quieras 

- ¿me estas desafiando? – parándose

- y que, no te tengo miedo, soy un merodeador y el peligro no esta en mis reglas

- ¿que?, ¿te quedase sin palabras? – continuo 

- no eres mas que un idiota – y entro a su dormitorio

- Ay Evans, ¿que haré contigo? – sonriendo – ya veras como me miraras de otra manera 

- hey Prongs, ¿que haces mirando el cuarto de las mujeres? – dijo picara una voz atrás de él 

- Padfoot!, hasta que llegas  ¬¬, bien, ¿trajiste el libro?

- si, aquí esta – mostrándoselo

- bien – mira a Sirius – hey, ¿que te pasa amigo?

-¿que?, ah no, no es nada – sonríe forzadamente

- tú a mi no me engañas Padfoot, algo te pasa, y mas vale que me lo digas… ¬¬

- metiche…. ¬¬U

- si, y a mucha honra ^^, bien, vamos a ser lo planeado y después me lo vas a contar

- de acuerdo….¿ y adonde se metió Moony?

- no lo se, dijo que iría a buscarte. En fin, lo haremos sin él – aclaro Prongs

- bien ¿Wormtail nos esta esperando?

- si, vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany corría  por los pasillos

No entendía el hecho de todo le recordara a él, por que tenia que seguir perturbándola después de tanto tiempo

No se dio cuanta de que había 2 personas esperándola delante de ella, en un pasillo donde no circulaba gente alguna

- pero si es nada menos que Smith – dijo Malfoy

- ¿me puedas dejar pasar? - tratando pero Malfoy no la dejaba

- creo que no Smith – y la acorralo a la pared de las muñecas

Stephany trataba de soltarse de las manos de Malfoy pero todo era en vano. Miro y vio que Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella, bastante.

No podía ser, otra imagen se le fue la cabeza……….. un chico de cabellos cortos rubios con unos ojos verdes estaba en la misma posición que Malfoy.

"Matthew…" 

Y una ira dentro de ella apareció al pensar en aquel hombre, sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, la rabia estaba surgiendo en ella.

Malfoy vio como los ojos de la muchacha cambiaban de azules claros a rojos, a un rojo intenso, al rojo de la sangre….

Stephany empujo a Malfoy al suelo, su cabello se avía soltado de nuevo, dejando ver solamente un ojos rojo lleno de maldad

- ¿te encuentras bien Lucius? – dijo en tono asustado Snape al ver la reacción de la chica

De la mano izquierda de Stephany aparecieron unas cadenas que eran sujetadas en cada dedo por especies de anillos en cada dedo

- _Aqualung__….. _– dijo fríamente Steph a la vez que apuntaba a Malfoy con la mano de la cadena

Malfoy fue arrastrado por remolinos de agua hacia la pared empapado

- ¡Lucius! – grito Severus – no te muevas Smith – amenazo a Steph

- ¡cuidado Severus, puede hacer magia sin varita! – le advirtió rápidamente 

- _Tornado…._

- ¿que dic….- no pudo continuar porque Steph lo había atacado con los torbellinos de viento que también choco en la pared

Stephany empezaba poco a poco a reaccionar, vio a Malfoy y Snape tirados en el suelo y luego se miro la mano izquierda. Vio que su mano estaba atada a una cadena ¿que significaba eso?

- ¡cruciatus! – grito otra voz que estaba desde hace tiempo viendo la escena

Stephany se iba a dar vuelta para ver quien era, pero rayos eran dirigidos hacia ella. Sintió mucho dolor, sus hueso eran torturados, sus músculos, todo.

No aguanto más tiempo y enseguida cayo al suelo inconsciente.

- veo que les causo problemas – dijo Bella, que había lanzado el hechizo

- es extraña – dijo Severus recuperándose – puede usar magia sin la necesidad de usar una varita

- y eso no es todo – siguió Lucius – vi claramente como sus ojos cambiaban de azules a rojos sangre y de ahí, parecía como si perdiera el control 

- bueno, basta de charlas – dijo aburrida por los comentarios – ahora átala Lucius y seguiremos la otra parte del plan

- de acuerdo

- y tu Severus, ve adelante si viene alguien – ordeno Bella

 - entendido

Malfoy amarro las muñecas de Stephany con una cuerda, muy apretado, vio como estaba sangrando partes de todo su cuerpo por el cruciatus que le había mandado Bellatrix

Severus miraba por los corredores para ver si venia alguna persona

Bellatrix solo observaba como Malfoy ponía a la chica en su hombro aun inconsciente

- bien partamos – dijo Bellatrix

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Remus ya había terminado su tarea con ayuda de Emily

Estaban bajado felices las escaleras cuando algo les llamo la atención a ellos

- ¿quienes son los que vienen corriendo? – pregunto Emily viendo a 3 personas corriendo en dirección hacia ellos 

- no lo se….¡es Snivellus! – grito Remus – ¡y también Malfoy y Black!

- ¿Snivellus? – confundida

- Snape…. 

- aps… ¡hey Malfoy lleva a Steph en sus hombros! – grito Emily

- ¿¡que!? ¿estas segura? O_o – pregunto Remus 

- si!!, conozco su pelo, es el de ella, ¿que haremos Remus?

- solo quédate aquí – le dijo y se puso en medio del camino parando a los 3 Slytherins - ¡hey! ¡paren ahora!

- ¿sabes? estamos ocupados Lupin – dijo Snape

- tu te callas Snivellus ¬¬ - le amenazo – ¡quiero que suelten a Smith ahora! 

- ¿y que te hace creer que lo haremos? – lo desafió Black

Remus saca rápidamente su varia y apunta a Malfoy

- ¡la sueltan ya! – exigió – o no saben a lo que se enfrentan

- ¿enserio? – sarcástica, saca su varita apuntándolo al igual que Snape – creo que estas en desventaja Lupin

- no lo creas Black – dijo Emily apuntando a Snape - ¡suéltenla ahora!

- ja ja ja ja que gracioso, no lo creo ¬¬  - riéndose fríamente – ¡Expelliarmus!

En ese instante la varita de Emily, cayó en manos de Bellatrix Black

- ¡Emily! – grito Remus sin pensarlo

Emily estaba asombrada, era primera vez que Lupin la llamaba por su nombre….aunque esa no era la mejor situación para pensar en eso

- te mueves y la ataco – amenazó Bella a Remus

- no te preocupes Remus, estoy bien – sonriéndole 

- pero que tierno….. me hace llorar – disimulando limpiándose una lagrima falsa – pero pongámosle mas drama – sonreí malvadamente – ¡Explosiasmus!

Remus corrió para cubrir a Emily del hechizo 

Emily no sabia como reaccionar, esta paralizada, no tenía varita para contrarrestar el hechizo. Sintió de repente unos brazos apretándola fuertemente.

Tanto Emily como Remus salen arrastrando fuertemente contra el piso

- bueno, vámonos, nos queda poco tiempo para que despierte – hablo Black y salieron de nuevo los tres corriendo

Emily estaba en los brazos de Remus, lo miro y pensó que estaba inconsciente

- Remus…. – susurro moviendo un poco – reacciona por favor

Remus escuchaba aquellas suaves palabras que iban dirigidas hacia él 

- Emily….¿estas bien? – dijo sin pensar en su estado físico y levanta su torso

- yo estoy con unos pequeños rasguños pero bien, pero tu estas herido – y saca su pañuelo y limpia su brazo herido – no te muevas

Remus mira fijamente el rostro de Emily tiernamente. Emily no puede impedir sonrojarse y agacha la mirada

- vamos, tenemos que decirle a los chicos que Smith esta secuestrada – dijo Moony tratándose de parar pero Emily lo ayuda a sostenerse de pie

- ¿los chicos?..... ¿nos ayudaran a buscar a Steph? – dudando

- si yo se los pido – aclaro – además, no quiero que nada te pase por que se que iras a buscarla – le sonríe – vamos hay que apurarnos 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius y James estaban escondidos detrás de la bruja de uno de los corredores

- dámela la lista Padfoot – expresó Prongs

- de acuerdo – y empezó a buscar entremedio de las hojas del libro que había conseguido un papel – toma aquí esta

- Bien, ya tenemos todo – dijo Prongs mientras mezclaba una poción en un caldero 

- y bien, ¿Quién será la victima? – pregunto Padfoot divertido – yo voto para que sea Snivellus  

- yo también – imito Wormtail 

- bien, decidido, Snivellus será la presa de esta broma. Ahora solo hay que dejarlo reposar hasta 2 días

- ¿¡Dos días!? – exclamo Sirius – ¡es mucho tiempo!

- si pero ese se demora en producirse, además entre mas rato este reposando, mas efectivo será – con una sonrisa divertida

- bien!, ahora hay que decirle a Moony lo del plan – dijo feliz - ¡vámonos!

Dicho eso, los tres merodeadores salieron cuidadosamente del lugar secreto

- ¡bien! Ahora a buscar a Moony – grito Sirius

- ¡hey!, miren – dijo Peter  - ¡es Moony y Vigneaux! 

- ¡y están heridos! – grito Prongs y corrieron rápidamente en dirección hacia ellos 

-¿¡ se puede saber que diablos te paso!? – dijo estupefacto Padfoot

- fíjate que me tropecé ¬¬…..¡me atacaron cabezota! – alterado 

- ¿ y quienes fueron? – pregunto Prongs mientras ayudaba a Emily a cargar a Remus

- fueron Snape, Malfoy y Black – contesto Emily

- ¿Black, Bellatrix Black? – confundido 

- si, la misma ¬¬…… ¡hay que apurarnos, Remus! – le dijo Emily a Remus

- ¿a que te refieres? 

- a que necesita de nuestra ayuda Prongs

- ¿y por que? 

- ¡porque la maniata alterada y cínica de tu prima se llevo a Steph! – grito trastornada Emy

- ¿¡QUE!? 

- lo que oíste Padfoot, Malfoy llevaba a Steph desmayada y al parecer estaba herida – añadió Moony – pude ver sangre en sus túnicas y manos

- ¡si Malfoy, Snivellus o Bellatrix le tocan un pelo mas, juro que los matare! – exclamo histérico – ¿hacia donde se fueron?

- Iban en dirección a los jardines posteriores del castillo – digo cansado Remus

- Bien, Vigneaux cuida a Remus, nosotros iremos a buscarlo – hablo rápidamente – bien vámonos

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Los tres Slytherin habían entrado a las profundidades del  Bosque prohibido

- Bien creo que por aquí estará bien – comento Bella

Stephany empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco, pero no era ella la que estaba manejando su cuerpo.

Stephany empieza a moverse bruscamente en el hombro de Malfoy, el cual, tuvo que soltarla violentamente para que dejara de golpearlo con las manos en la espalda 

- creo que despertó….- comento Malfoy a la vez que trataba de sobarse la espalda sin éxito

- bien, creo que la hora de mi venganza a llegado – hablo Black con malicia

Stephany miro a las personas que estaban delante de ella, no podía reconocerlas por mas que las veía, solo eran para ella en ese momento nada mas que depredadores, solo depredadores amenazándola

Los miro con odio, sus ojos emanaban un color roja mas intenso aun. Trato duramente de soltarse las amarras pero era imposible, además su cuerpo estaba débil.

- no lo intentes querida, no lograras nada, además, lo peor esta por comenzar 

Stephany estaba fuera de si, no actuaba con razón, solo actuaba en defensa propia, actuaba irracionalmente, salvajemente

- bien creo que es hora – aclaro Bella – ¿listos?

Tanto Malfoy como Snape no estaban muy seguros de hacer lo siguiente, pero no querían ponerse en contra de Bellatrix Black

- bien, a la cuenta de tres…….uno…..dos…..¡tres!

-** ¡**CRUCIATUS! – gritaron los tres apuntando a Stephany

Stephany se retorcía de dolor, no podía evitar gritar, la sangre volvía a salir por todo su cuerpo a través de heridas graves. Su cuerpo ardía por completo, su sangre hervía, no podía soportar por mucho tiempo aquella situación.

Asta que sin pensarlo, entro en una especia de trance mientras era torturada cruelmente

_Stephany estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin luz, sin plantas, sin tierra…..sin nada…..solo soledad_

_Stephany aun con tanta oscuridad podía verse las manos y su cuerpo, también podía ver a lo lejos pero nada más que oscuridad_

_- ¿donde estoy?_

_- estas en tu mente – dijo una voz _

_- ¿en mi mente?- confundida - ¿y quien eres tu?_

_- yo soy t_

_- ¡¿que?! , ¿que tú eres yo?, no te entiendo_

_- somos una misma persona, solo que con distintas temperamentos_

_- y en donde estas, quiero verte – exigió rápidamente_

_- tus deseos son ordenes…._

_Y dicho eso una sombra apareció delante de ella, poco a poco esa forma fue moldeándose hasta crear la misma figura que el cuerpo de Steph. Luego fue adquiriendo tonalidades, dejo de ser solo una sombra._

_Steph no podía creer lo que veía, en verdad aquella persona era ella, solo que habían rasgos distintos…_

_Sus ojos, no eran los azules celestes que ella tenia, sino que eran unos rojos sangre. Pudo ver también que en su mano tenia aquella extraña  cadena que había visto antes._

_- es.es.es imposible – tartamudeó al ver su silueta frente de ella_

_- esta soy yo, soy tu otro yo…..tu yo salvaje, aquel yo que guarda solo sentimientos de venganza, ira, tristeza, amargura, soledad….todos aquellos sentimientos que te desagradan, sentimientos negativos – explico_

_-¡pero es imposible!, yo no puedo ser tú – sin poder creerlo_

_- es la verdad…. Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo – dijo en cierta forma divertida_

_- entonces……¡tú eras aquella persona que esta tomando el control de mi cuerpo!_

_- así es, te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos negativos, sentimientos de tristeza, lo que me permitió escapar de tu mente, ahora soy libre – sonriendo maliciosamente – y tu….te quedaras encerrada aqu_

_Dicho eso, aquella silueta empezó a desvanecerse_

_- ¡espera!, no me puedes dejar aquí……no quiero estar sola _

_- no estas sola… estoy yo…solo yo puedo escucharte, que disfrutes la soledad que yo sufrí aqu_

Stephany estaba tirada en el suelo

- bien creo que eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo ni con ningún Slytherin, vámonos 

Y enseguida los tres chicos salieron corriendo dejando a Stephany en medio del bosque prohibido, sin protección alguna

**¿Que planearan los Merodeadores ahora?**

**¿Que tiene que ver aquella leyenda con Steph?**

**¿Pasará algo entre Emily y Remus?**

**¿Que siente Steph por Sirius? ¿Y él por ella?**

**¿Quién es Matthew?**

**¿Porque Steph se transforma en una muchacha de ojos rojos?**

**¿Por qué Steph tiene doble personalidad?**

**¿Porque dejo tantas preguntas sin respuesta? ¬¬**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: bien, listo los prepara…. ¡Steph!, me asustaste * y esconde rápidamente el papel que tenia en su manos*

**Steph**: lo siento mucho, Kaoru ¿es verdad que llego Emily?

**Kaoru**: ah! Si llego hace poco, pero fue a ……a darle obsequios a Sirius, tu sabes….el y sus regalos son infaltables *un poco nerviosa*

**Steph**: tienes razón * alegre*

**Kaoru**: *asombrada* ¿no estas enojada con él?

**Steph**: naahh , lo pasado que sea siendo pasado, le seguiré el consejo a Sara Fénix Black, tratare de perdonarlo ^^

**Kaoru**: ah! Ahora que me acuerdas de Sarita…..te responderé tus dudas, bien si, Emily es la misma que los otros fics que tengo jeje y no te preocupes, la venganza llegara…¡ y en grande! ^^, pero no todavía jeje

**Steph**: y si Sara, sigo siguiendo tus consejos

**Kaoru**: bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^, ta ta 


	6. Nace Aerith

**Sirius**: Bien Steph * le tapa los ojos y la hace caminar*

**Steph**: de acuerdo….*un poco asustada*

**Sirius**: bien, mira *y le destapa los ojos* 

* se ve la sala sola, decorada con cosas románticas, pelaos de rosas en el suelo, una mesa grande al centro con una vela al centro y la mesa puesta pasa dos*

**Sirius**: ¿Te gusta? ^^

**Steph**:  me encanta! ^^, ¿lo hiciste todo tú?

**Sirius**: Si!!, lo hice por ti, ven * y la invita a sentar*

**Kaoru: ***escondida junto con Emily pero viendo la escena*bien, mejor los dejamos jeje

**Emily**: si, bien lo típico, Kaoru no es dueña bla bla bla ……¡vamos con el fic!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

****

****

****

**Capitulo VI:**

****

**"Nace Aerith"**

Sirius corría como maniático, se había separado de los demás, tenia que encontrarla rápido, sentía que algo no andaba bien, nada de bien

Se dirigió a los jardines posteriores al castillo, donde empezaba el bosque prohibido

Miro a todos lados buscando rastro alguno de Steph, de repente fijo su vista a unos cuantos metros de él, en el suelo, había una figura pequeño resplandor.

Fue hasta allá y se encontró con un medallón negro en forma de ángel, y lo que brillaba era una especie de diminuta piedrita entre sus manos de aquel ángel. 

Tomo aquel medallón y olía igual que Steph…… a flores

Decidió entonces rápidamente transformarse en perro, no sin antes colocarse aquel medallón en su cuellos. Rápidamente olfateo el pasto, rastreando a Steph, sintió el olor de su sangre no muy lejos de hay, al parecer la sangre había dejado un rastro y se dirigía al bosque prohibido

Corrió en dirección al Bosque Prohibido tan rápido como le daban las patas de canino, cada vez podía sentir más fuerte el aroma a sangre de Steph

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Steph había podido recuperar un poco de fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie

Trataba y trataba pero no podía soltarse las amarras de sus manos

Intento entonces de tratar de caminar, pero no tenia mucho éxito, cada unos cuanto paso volvía a bautizar la tierra de aquel bosque

- ¿donde estamos? – pregunto en voz alta la chica de ojos rojos

_No lo se….parece que es el bosque prohibido….por favor déjame salir de acá…._

- no, ya sabes que no lo puedo hacer, no quiero estar de nuevo encerrada allí – dijo aburrida – bien, ahora, ¿por donde nos iremos? ¿Sabes el camino de vuelta?

_No, nunca he entrado a este lugar ni me habría gustado……..y ya se el porque – viendo en una pequeña esfera lo que su otro yo podía ver en aquel lugar oscuro de su propia mente_

- ya veo, bueno, tendremos que hacerlo de alguna manera – sonriendo malvadamente y empezando a caminar torpemente

Estaban caminado de apoco, la noche había caído y una luna menguante había aparecido seguido de estrellas alrededor de esta

Ya había avanzado bastante, cuando una extraña sombra gigante pasa delante de ellas 

_¿que fue eso?_

- no lo se, ni quiero averiguarlo – dijo mientras trata de cambiar de rumbo lo mas lejos de aquella extraña sombra 

Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que extrañamente aquella sombra había aparecido enfrente de ellas 

Aquel ser había mostrado su verdadera forma. Era un Golem, un ser de extrema fuerza y maldad, su cuerpo era solo piel gris, arriba de su hombro llevaba pelos, sus colmillos dejaban ver unas ansias de probar nuevo alimento, sus orejas eran puntiagudas dobladas en las puntas y sus ojos, sus ojos eran totalmente plateados

- mierda….estamos en serios problemas – comento retrocediendo lentamente

_¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿que no es un simple golem?_

- ¡¿un simple golem?!.......ese simple golem de allí nos puede comer de un solo bocado, además no es cualquier golem..

_¿A no?_

- no, es Daimon, una raza de golem mas poderosa que las demás… y por lo que veo….tiene mucha, pero mucha hambre – un poco atemorizada – y no estamos en perfectas condiciones para enfrentarlo ahora 

_¿ y que se te ocurre que hagamos? _

- pues viendo las condiciones…….¡CORRER! – y trataron de correr lo mas rápido que podían pero…primero, estaban atadas de manos lo que les dificultaba la posibilidad de defenderse y segundo….. su cuerpo tenia muy pocas energías

Pero Daimon las había alcanzado y con sus garras las lanzo lejos de allá chocando con un tronco 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sirius pudo ver por unos instantes una sombra lejos, pero no estaba seguro ya que no distinguía muy bien los colores al estar transformado en perro, solo veía en blanco y negro y a lo más un poco en gris

Decidió por transformarse de nuevo en humano y seguir a pie el recorrido

Corría hasta que un grito llamo su atención 

-……¡CORRER! – dijo una voz familiar

- Steph…. – y rápidamente corrió a aquella dirección

Sirius había llegado justo a tiempo. Pudo ver en el suelo a Steph con el rostro hacia abajo, y al lado de ella una extraña criatura a punto de atravesarla con las garras

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – grito apuntando al ser antes de que pudiera atacar

El Golem había quedado inmovilizado 

Sirius apresuradamente corrió hacia donde Steph, trato de levantarla y vio que sus manos estaban atadas por unas cuerdas, por lo que decidió sacárselas

Steph sintió a alguien que la levantaba y que le soltaba las amarras. Luego miro a aquel sujeto

Sirius vio que Steph le dirigía la mirada, no sabia que decir ni que hacer…..los ojos de Steph estaban rojos…..

Steph rápidamente empujo a aquel hombre y trato de alejarse de él, no podía reconocerlo 

- ¿Steph? – dijo con un poco de miedo

_¿Sirius?..... ¡Sirius!_

- ¿Si.Sirius? – dijo apenas la mujer que recobraba lentamente su color de ojos al de siempre

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto – este…… creo que no es el momento de preguntar eso – viendo al golem que empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco – vamos debemos irnos

- no puedo – dijo débilmente- no puedo mover mi cuerpo con facilidad

- eso no es problema – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente la tomo en brazos – bien, no pesas tanto como pensaba ^^

- ¿me estas diciendo que estoy gorda? ¬¬

- no, solo quería alegrarte un poco ^^

- pues no te resulto ¬¬U

- si como no, mejor vámonos - y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía

Luego de un rato pudieron ver la salida del bosque, pero Sirius se detuvo por petición de Steph

- Sirius….bajame

- ¿segura?

- si

Sirius cumplió el deseo de Steph, que apenas podía ponerse de pie

- solo, solo quería decirte gracias por haberme ayudado

Sirius esta atonico. Stephany, Stephany Smith ¿dándole las gracias? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- no hay de que…. 

Stephany vio la sonrisa de Sirius, era maravillosa aquella sonrisa, pero de nuevo otra imagen volvió a su imagen 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Steph estaba abrigada en unas bancas de Durmstrang, tenía sus rodillas juntas a su cuerpo, con la cabeza gacha

- ¿estas bien?

Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se pone al frente de ella

- Matthew… - susurro al ver el rostro del joven y ve como se sienta a su lado – gracias por haberme ayudado hoy…. – dijo un poco apenada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- no hay de que….. – y le sonríe 

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin Flash Black * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

- Matthew…. – susurra débilmente y no evita ponerse triste

_¿Aun lo quieres?- dijo una voz en su cabeza_

- ¿Matthew? – dijo con un poco de celos sin darse cuenta, al escuchar el susurro

- no, no es nada – finge sonreír 

- no te creo…… ¬¬ - lo que hizo que Steph lo mirara directamente a los ojos – esa sonrisa no es sincera

Steph no sabia que decir en ese momento. ¿Por qué había tenido aquel recuerdo después de tanto tiempo?

_¿Lo recuerdas al ver a aquel muchacho? – dijo divertida su otro yo_

-cállate….. – dijo a su otro yo, pero Sirius también la escucho

_¿Tienes miedo volver a sentir lo que sentiste por el?_

- lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar ¬¬

- cállate……

Sirius iba a responder pero se dio decidió quedarse callado, sentía que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él, solo……….lo sentía

_¿Tienes miedo de sufrir?_

- ¡cállate! – dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza – ¡solo cállate!

_Hey ¬¬…….que tengo nombre…..por si acaso_

- ¿asi?, ¿y si adivino tu nombre me dejaras en paz? ¬¬- dijo irónica

Sirius estaba completamente confundido. ¿Steph hablando sola?

_Pues adivínalo ¬¬U, estoy segura que sabes perfectamente como me llamo_

Steph pensó y un solo nombre se le vino a la cabeza en ese instante

- Aerith…. - susurro

- este… ¿Steph?.... ¿te sientes bien?

_¡Bingo! Pero dime, ¿de verdad crees que podrás borrarlo de tu mente?_

- ¿Steph?

_¿De verdad crees que serás capas de olvidarlo?_

- Steph….respondeme

Sirius veía como lentamente el color de sus ojos cambia a los rojos sangre de antes, aquellos ojos llenos de odio

_¿Crees que serás de borrar todo ese dolor que dejo en ti? ¿Todo ese sufrimiento que te hizo vivir?_

Por fin Aerith fue liberada de nuevo al hacerle recordar aquellos momentos de sufrimiento a Aerith

- ¿Steph? – pregunto asustado Sirius al ver que sus ojos ya estaban totalmente rojos

- oh no, Steph se ha ido - dijo fríamente divertida

- tú…..tú no eres ella…. ¿quien eres?

- soy ella, solo que soy…..digamos……su parte maligna, soy Aerith – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

_Déjalo…..él no tiene nada que ver….por favor no le hagas daño….._

Aerith solamente ignoro las suplicas de Stephany y dedico a mirar su cuerpo, realmente esta destruido. Sin dudarlo levanto su mano encadenada extendida y se proponía de decir unas palabras

- _White__ Wind…_ -susurro y de su mano unas olas de viendo bascas suavemente empezaron a rodear su cuerpo

Su cuerpo se recuperaba. Aquellas heridas eran cerradas, aquella sangre seca empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo

- bien, creo que así esta mejor – moviendo sus dedos, luego mira a Sirius – ahora, el problema es ¿que – haré – contigo?

 - trae a Steph de vuelta – le exigió sin miedo

- ¿si? ¿y si no quiero? – Caminado alrededor de Sirius - ¿sabes?, no tengo ganas de hacer lo que tú me dices, ¿por debo de obedecerte?

_¡Basta!, déjalo……¡no le hagas nada!_

- por que la quiero de vuelta – dijo decidido 

- ¿te puedes callar?, estoy tratando de conversar con él – luego mira a Sirius – oh! , no era para ti, era para Stephany, bien sigamos

- Steph?, dime donde la tienes – retándola

- ¿me estas desafiando?

_¡No le hagas nada!, ¡ni se te ocurra tocarlo!_

- ¿porque?, dime porque te empeñas en protegerlo – mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Sirius tocándole el hombro - ¿que es lo que tiene este hombre que te empeñas en proteger?

_………_

- ¿muda?, bueno, si no me dices, pues me veré en la obligación de……eliminarlo

_¡¡NO!!..........te lo diré………yo, yo, yo lo protejo……porque, porque el es igual a Matthew, me recuerda a él…._

- ¿por eso?, ¿Por qué es igual a Matthew?, pero dime, si es igual a él, ¿no corres el riesgo de volver a sufrir?

Sirius escuchaba la mitad de aquella charla. ¿Entonces por eso lo protegía? ¿por que se parecía a ese tal Matthew?, pero ¿acaso él la había echo sufrir?

_No – dijo secamente- por que no me voy a enamorar de él, como lo hice con Matthew, nunca mas lo haré….porque yo aborrezco el amor_

- ya veo…. bueno, por lo menos algo tenemos en común, ambos detestamos el amor

- Ejem…. Podrías dejar de hablar y traer de vuelta a Steph – pidiéndole

- creo…que eso no será posible, muchacho – aclaro – dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Black, Sirius Black – dijo secamente

- ¿Black?, ¿eres tu pariente de la estupida que por poco nos mata en el bosque?

- ¿Mi prima casi mata a Steph?

- si ¬¬, y no fue la única, junto con dos tipos nos lanzaron una maldición……¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡ah si! Cruciatus, creo

- ¡¡que!! – indignado - ¡a no! , esto si que no se lo perdono! – hecho una furia

- ¿Por qué te enojas, si es familiar tuyo? – confundida

- por el simple echo de que odio a mi familia ¬¬, incluido, hermanos, padre y **primos **en especial

- ya veo…..

_Stephany veía como Sirius y Aerith conversaban_

_'debo encontrar la forma que Sirius me escuche'- pens_

_De repente vio desde la esfera su medallón, Sirius tenía su medallón puesto_

_'¡Eso es!'_

Sirius no creía que estaba al frente de Steph y simplemente, no estaba hablando con ella, sino que con su personalidad maligna, pero no era tan maligna como pensaba, sino ¿porque no lo había matado antes?, sabia que Steph se oponía pero ella igual podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento de ella

_/Sirius…./_ dijo una voz en su mente

Sirius solamente trato de ignorarla, pero aun así, esa voz se le hacia bastante familiar

_/Sirius…soy yo….Steph…por favor….no se te ocurra hablar...sino Aerith nos pillara/_

Bien. Lo único que le faltaba, ahora alucinaba que Steph le hablaba

_/te estoy hablando a través de mi medallón, para poder salir, solo trata que Aerith se ponga el medallón/_

- este…..¿Aerith? – pregunto dudoso

- ¿si? – sonriéndole…..¿amablemente?

- 'tal vez funcione' – pensó rápido – toma, este medallón es tuyo –y se saca el medallón y se lo pone en las manos, claro, no sin antes sonreír coquetamente

Aerith no sabía por que, pero cuando Sirius le sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron…..talvez…..¿podría estar sintiendo algo por aquel muchacho? 

- este…gracias – y enseguida se lo puso pero cuando el ángel del medallón hizo contacto con la piel de Steph algo inesperado ocurri

Un rayo de luz negro apareció y rodeo a Steph, Sirius solo retrocedió un par de pasos. 

En aquel momento la luz se impregnó en el cuerpo y desaparecían, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera perdiendo el conocimiento

- ¡¡Steph!! – grito Sirius atrayéndola a su cuerpo antes que se desmayara y sin dudarlo la tomo en brazo para llevarla a la enfermería al ver que poco a poco las heridas volvían a su cuerpo

Steph esta en otro lugar, un lugar vació, pero de color blanco. Vio que al lado de ella aparecía lentamente Aerith, que, al parecer también estaba confundida por aquel lugar

- Bien, creo que es tiempo de comenzar- dijo una voz masculina que dominaba en todo aquel lugar

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tanto James como Peter buscaban intensamente por los alrededores algún rastro de Stephany. Peter se había detenido en medio de los jardines

- ¿Prongs?, ¿podemos descansar?, ya me cante T.T **(n/k: flojo de ******)** – pregunto Wormtail echado en el piso

- Wormtail ¬¬……deberías hacer mas ejercicio, estas en pésima condición física

- lose T_T, pero es que ¡no me gusta! – se defendió rápidamente – además…no soy muy bueno para correr

- de eso ya me di cuenta ¬¬U……… ¿ya?, Smith esta en problemas y si no la encuentro, Sirius me matara, fusilara, degollara, ahorcara, eliminara definitivamente de este mundito ¿sabes? – siendo muy pesimista

- ¿y eso por que? – pregunto confundido 

- por el hecho de que Sirius esta loquito y coladito por Smith

- ¡que!, ¿y tu como lo sabes? 

- por el hecho que es la ***UNICA*** chica que no ha caído a sus pies

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

- ¡oh! ya lo veras, ya lo veras – en tono divertido

En ese mismo instante podían ver una sombra que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad, esa sombra venia saliendo de l Bosque Prohibido

- ¿oye Prongs?, ¿que no es Padfoot el que viene hacia acá? – levantándose del suelo

- hey…creo que tienes razón- mirando - ¡hey Padfoot! ¿Por qué la prisa? – grito caminando en dirección a él. Pudo a Ver Steph en sus brazos

- ¡Corre! – grito desde lo lejos 

- ¿que? – confundido al máximo

- ¡QUE CORRAS! – furioso sosteniendo mas fuerte a Steph 

- ¿y eso por que? 

- ¡Por que un Golem nos sigue saco pelota! – próximo a  él - ¡Corre!

En ese instante Daimon hizo su aparición más furioso que nunca.

Sirius corría como podía para alcanzar a James, que, al parecer este, tenía un plan y decidió transformarse en un ciervo al instante. 

Sirius capto de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo, y al llegar próximo a él, acomodo a Steph en el lomo del ciervo, en ese instante el ciervo corrió en dirección a la enfermería seguido apenas por Peter.

Sirius había decidido quedarse para darles tiempo para huir

-¡hey tú! Cosa rara, aquí estoy, yo peleare contigo – mientras sacaba su varita dispuesto a luchar 

El Golem dejo que los otros humanos huyeran, decidido a acabar con el otro. Se dirigió y rápidamente ataco a Sirius

Sirius no pudo aquel ataque sorpresivo en unos de sus brazos, pero afortunadamente no era el brazo que sujetaba la varita. Precipitadamente apunto al Golem que estaba quieto saboreando la sangre de este

- ¡Incendio! – Grito fuertemente

El Golem no sabia que hacer, su debilidad era el fuego, estaba acorralado.

Sirius vio como en Golem poco a poco iba quedando adentro de las llamas….su cuerpo se hacia cenizas

Entonces decidió ir a la enfermería rápidamente, tapando su herida del hombro con su otra mano para evitar alguna hemorragia

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Remus y Emily estaban todavía en la sala común, Emily aun trataba de curarle las heridas

De repente bajo Lily, estaba preocupada de que ninguna de sus amigas subiera ha dormir

Lily bajo y vio a Emily en su labor de curandera

- ¿Emily? – pregunto dudosa

- ¡Lily! – dijo asustada, al igual que Remus - ¡eras tu!, menudo susto que me diste ¬¬, creí que era Thomas, ya veía que nos quitaba puntos ^^U

- lo siento – se disculpo - ¿Remus? ¿que te paso?

- me atacaron – dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad

- ahh – sabía que no seria muy buen momento para preguntar - ¿han visto a Steph?

- ehhh……este….. ¿Lily?....tenemos algo que decirte – tratando de calmarse

- ¿si?

- A Steph……bueno…..la han……como te lo puedo decir……… ¿secuestrado? 

- ……. ¿¡que!? 

- lo que te quiere decir es que Malfoy con Snape y Black se la llevaron a ella, al parecer inconsciente – explico Remus

- ¡que!, a no esto me la van a pagar – dijo enojadísima – vengan levántense, nos vamos

- ¿que? – dijeron los dos a la vez mirándose

- que nos vamos a la enfermería a que te curen y a buscar a Steph….ahora ¬¬

Remus y Emily tuvieron que ir de mala gana a la Enfermería con Lily para curar las heridas

Pero antes de que llegasen, en el camino, un sonido extraño hizo detener a Remus

- Emily…para un segundo – dijo a esta que lo ayudaba a caminar – creo escuchar algo

En efecto, de repente en la oscuridad se vio la silueta de un animal seguido por una humana

- "James" – pensó rápidamente Remus al ver la silueta del ciervo –es Peter

- ¿seguro? – pregunto Lily - ¡hey! Ese animal trae a Steph, ven vamos a ayudarlos

Lily corrió a la dirección del animal y quedo impactada por lo que veían sus ojos. Luego no tardaron en llegar Emily y Remus que también estaban sorprendidos

El cuerpo de Steph esta totalmente lleno de heridas y sangre, eran heridas profundas

- ¿co-como se atreven a hacerle cosa semejante? – tartamudeando e impactada al ver el cuerpo dañado de su amiga

- tenemos que llevarla pronto a la enfermería – dijo rápidamente Remus – sus heridas son bastantes graves, Emily, ayuda a Lily a llevar a Steph

- ¿pero y tú?

- a mi me ayudara Peter, no te preocupes – le sonríe

- de acuerdo, vamos Lily! – y juntas se llevaron a Steph a la enfermería

- ya te puedes transformar Prongs – dijo Remus luego de ver que ellas estaban lejos 

- gracias – dijo Prongs volviendo a la normalidad - ¿viste el cuerpo de Smith? , estaba destrozado

- si… no puedo creer que ellos hayan llegado a tal extremo

- mejor vamos a ver y a ayudarlas- sugirió Peter

- si tienes razón … ¿y Padfoot? – pregunto Remus 

-se quedo con un Golem – dijo normal

- ah…………..¡¿UN GOLEM?! ¿¡ lo dejaste solo con un Golem?!

- si con un Golem, pero ya lo derrote- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Sirius había vuelto- ah y Remus….no grites, ok?

- que.que.que…..¡arg! _ de acuerdo, hey ¿y que le paso a tu brazo?

- ah, este… bueno me mordió – dijo tranquilo – hey Prongs,¿donde dejaste a Steph?

- se la llevo Evans con Vigneaux a la enfermería….…..¿haber?, escuche bien…..¿dijiste Steph?  - pregunto divertido a Sirius, pero este se había ido al escuchar la primera parte

Los otros tres lo siguieron rápidamente como podían

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

- Bien, es  hora de comenzar 

- ¿en donde estamos? – dijeron las dos a la vez

- en el juicio final 

- ¿que? ¿de que se trata esto?, ¿Es una broma no?

- no….ahora se decidirá el destino de una de ustedes

- ¿a que se refiere?.....y puede dar la cara ¬¬ - pregunto Steph

Una sombra apareció con la forma de un hombre de apariencia sabia. Larga blanca barba era todo lo que se le veía bien

- Es tiempo de comenzar el destino de una de ustedes – repitió aquel hombre

- ¿a cual y a que se refiere eso de destino? – pregunto Aerith

- una de ustedes deberá dejar el cuerpo en el que estaba tanto tiempo – aclaro

- ¿y a donde ira esa persona? – confundida Steph

- esa persona……dejara de existir….en este mundo

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

- ¡¡Sra. Pomfrey!! – gritaron en la entrada Lily y Emily

- ¿Que?, estas no son horas para gritar…. – ve el cuerpo de Steph- OH dios!! , que le ha pasado a esta niña, tráiganla inmediatamente para acá, acuéstenla en esa camilla, ¡rápido!

Emy y Lily pusieron con mucho esfuerzo a Steph en una camilla bastante apartada de las demás, para que no la notaran

- necesito que informen al profesor Dumbledore de esto – dijo la enfermera

- yo voy - dijo Emily

- yo te acompaño – le dijo Lily

- bien, yo me quedare cuidándola, la clave es "sorbete de calabazas con cremesilla"

Y así Emily y Lily fueron rápidamente al despacho del director para contarle lo ocurrido 

- ¡Enfermera Pomfrey! – grito un joven desde la puerta - ¿Cómo esta Smith?

- oh, señor Black, es usted, ¿pero que le paso en si brazo? 

- ah, este…..me golpee ^^U, pero nada serio – minti

- ¿así? ¬¬, pues déjeme verla – la observa – esto no fue un golpe, fue una mordedura

- ah si?......... ups me olvide je je 

- venga, quédese aquí, déjeme llevar estas cosas para la señorita Smith para curarla y lo atiendo

- de acuerdo, no hay prisa

Y así la Sra. Pomfrey se dirigió al rincón de la enfermería

- hey Padfoot! , pudiste por lo menos habernos esperado ¬¬ - acuso Prongs

- lo siento, pero tenia prisa ^^U

- si como no ¬¬, en fin, ¿Cómo esta Smith? – pregunto de nuevo

- no lo se, Pomfrey no me lo dijo – respondi

En ese momento entran Lily y Emily seguidas por el profesor Dumbledore

- ahí esta profesor – dijo Emily apuntando al final de la enfermería

- bien, necesito que se queden aquí – respondí y se dirigió donde Madam Pomfrey 

- hey Black, ¿que te paso? –pregunto Emily viendo su herida en el brazo

- solo un mordisco, sin molestia – dijo tranquilo, aunque empezaba a sentirse mal

- hey ¿seguro que estas bien?, te noto un poco pálido – comento Lily al ver el rostro de Sirius

- bueno, este, no, o me siento bien – dijo y vio a los demás pero apenas podía distinguirlos – 'Cielos….¡no veo!, me estoy volviendo ciego!'

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

- Bien, vamos a comenzar – y extendió una mano a Steph, luego dijo – tú eres la verdadera persona del cuerpo, dime ¿por que creaste a Aerith?

Steph estaba confundida, ¿por ella la creo?, pero si ni siquiera sabia que ella había sido

- no lo se – fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar

- bueno, entonces, Aerith ¿Cómo naciste tu?

- yo nací gracias a los pensamientos negativos de Steph

- bien, entonces dime Steph ¿que es lo que te causa rabia o tristeza?

Steph pensaba. ¿A que le tenía miedo? ¿A que le tenia odio?. Solo una sola cosa se le vino a la cabeza y no dudo en decirlo

- A Matthew – respondió secamente

- ¿Matthew? ¿Quién es él?

- él….él –las palabras no podían salir de su boca – él fue mi novio, mi único novio

- ya veo, ¿y por que lo odias? – pero noto que sus ojos empezaban a cambiar – mmm ¿te cuesta decirlo cierto?, pues entonces muéstramelo – y toco la cabeza de Steph con su mano. Después de un rato – ya veo……bien he decidido

- si? –pregunto mas tranquila

- si… tu seguirás con tu vida, tienes muchas cosas que aclarar….pero Aerith….

Aerith estaba con la cabeza gacha….moriría, ¿su destino era morir, después de solo recién estar libre?

 - ¡no!, no quiero que ella muera por mi culpa, además somos una sola persona!

Aerith dirigió sus rojos ojos a su otro yo. ¿Acaso la defendía después de  que ella solo quería dejarla sola en su propia mente?

- lo siento, pero ese es su destino, ella no puede seguir viviendo con tigo en el mismo cuerpo, ya que Aerith a tomada forma de un alma y dos almas no pueden estar en el mismo cuerpo

- pero….

- lo siento, la decisión esta tomada 

Steph vio como partes de su cuerpo desaparecían como si las arrastrase el viento

- ¡no! ¡Aerith, no permitas que te hagan daño! – grito mientras solo su rostro quedaba

Aerith solo le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una tierna, cariñosa

_Tranquila, todo estará bien……_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

- bien, ¿que tiene Pomfrey? – pregunto Albus al ver el cuerpo seriamente golpeado - ¿no tiene nada mas, algo grave?

- aparte de estas horribles heridas, nada mas – terminando de vendar la ultima herida – bien, ¡señor Black! ¡venga!

- ¿si Pomfrey? – dijo confiadamente

- Sra. Pomfrey para usted ¬¬U, bien déjeme curarle su herida 

- ¿Así que también salio lastimado? – pregunto Albus – bien después le haré unas preguntas, por favor quédese aquí,  mientras yo de digo algo a sus amigos

- de acuerdo……¡auchh! Me dolió T.T 

- pues entonces déjese de moverse, bien, iré a buscar algo y vuelvo, no me demoro mucho, por favor vigile a la Srta. Smith

- de acuerdo ^^

Y en eso la enfermera salio al igual que sus amigos y Dumbledore

Sirius dirigió una mirada a Steph, esta quieta, hasta que…

- Matthew…..- susurro cuando una lagrima negra salía de su ojo izquierdo

Sirius estaba indignado, de nuevo es tal Matthew. Matthew, Matthew y mas Matthew. Ya empezaba a odiar ese nombre

De repente vio a una pequeña hada que entro por la ventana más próxima

- ¿una hada? – pregunto confundido y mas aun al ver que era de color negro

Aquella hadita se dirigió a donde descansaba Steph, tomo delicadamente aquella lagrima negra de Steph y la dejo en un masetero de la en la esquina, estaba vació, pero cuando el hada dejo caer aquella gota, al rato una pequeña rosa negra salio, aun no habría el botón

-  ¡Nooooo! ¡Aerith!– grito Steph al tiempo que se echaba a delante ya despierta

- ¡Steph! calmate – le dijo mientras trataba de hacerle cariño 

- ¡Aléjate! – dijo totalmente desconociendo a Sirius- ¡no me toques!

- ¡Hey Steph calma, soy yo Sirius Black!

- ¿Sirius? – mas calmada 

Y la hada voló para ponerse al frente del rostro de la joven. Esta al verla no pudo evitar dejar notar una sonrisa sincera, de ternura, lo que sorprendió a Sirius, nunca la había visto sonreír as

- Eras tú – le dijo al hada a lo que esta apunta con su brazo el masetero sonriendo - ¿la dejaste ahí?, ya veo…..

De repente Steph siente algo extraño, su corazón le dolía y mucho

- ¡Ahh! – grito poniéndose la mano en el corazón

- ¡Steph! ¿que te pasa? 

- me…me duele….mucho el……corazón – dijo apenas

- déjame ver –  y al poner su mano en el pecho de Steph, una esfera dorada salio de su medallón poniéndose al frente de ella flotando

De repente la esfera empezó a tomar forma, lo que dejo perplejos tanto a Steph como Sirius, que no habían movido ningún músculo

La esfera había cambiando, dejando la forma de un gato, un gato color negro con tres colas **(n/k: como kirara en Inuyasha pero esta tiene tres ^^U)**. En sus patas, en lo que serian sus manos eran de color plateado, en la punta de sus tres colas tenia color dorado y en la frente, tenia una luna descendiente con una estrella al lado, la estrella dorada y la luna plateada

- miau! – dijo el gatito

- ¿Un gato? ¬¬, ¿eso es un gato? – pregunto viendo a la criatura

- eso creo…..hey, eres muy cariñosa por lo que veo- la pequeña gatita estaba en sus brazos – espera…..este sentimiento…..¿Aerith?

La pequeña gatita había afirmado positivamente

- ¿Aerith? – repitió Sirius – ¿esa cosa es tu otro yo?

- no lo entenderías ¬¬ - sin mirarlo

- bien, solo bien – dijo disgustado

- hey! Que no es para que te enojes – lo regaño - ¿Sirius?

- ¿si? – cambiando su temperamento a amable 

- ¿me puedes traer el masetero de la esquina? ^^

- ehhhh…..si por que no – y se dirigió hasta donde esta – toma

- gracias – y luego lo dejo en sus piernas que estaban tapadas por una cobija - ¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente? – le pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa

- ¿que cosa? – pregunto un poco confundido por el radical cambio de actitud de la chica

- solo observa – y con un dedo apenas rozo el botón de la rosa y esta rápidamente empezó a abrirse y en el centro apareció otra hada igual a la primera , la que Steph miro tiernamente – despierta…. Aquí esta tu amiga, ya no estarás mas sola 

Y así el hada se dirigió donde su amiga y juntas salieron por la ventana, sonantes despedirse de su creadora

- ¿como hiciste eso? – pregunto asombrado 

-digamos, que es una habilidad que tengo desde pequeña

- sorprendente – pero miro que el rostro de Steph se empezaba a poner triste - ¿Steph?

- ¿si? – disimulando alegría

- no nada….¿y como están tus heridas? – pregunto cambiando el tema

- ah!, están bien, aunque me arde todo el cuerpo…..¿que te paso en tu brazo?

- solo un mordisco del Golem, es insignificante

- ¿y que paso con Daimon? 

- ¿Daimon?

- el golem, es del tipo Daimon – explico

- ah, pues lo derrote con fuego, lo hice arder en llamas, a propósito ¿Cómo te secuestraron mi prima con los chiflados?

- yo…..no lo se…..- poniendo una mano en su cabeza - …… no lo recuerdo aun

_Fue después de que estuviste con el – dijo Aerith en su mente, aunque no estuvieran juntas, ellas tenían un lazo que las unía_

- ¿no te acuerdas?

- no….lo se….tengo imágenes borrosas, veo a Malfoy cerca mío, en una pared, luego no recuerdo mas hasta que me encostraste en el bosque

- ¿y no recuerdas lo que paso? ¿nada?

- no….yo no tenia el control de mi cuerpo, era Aerith, pero podía ver lo que ella veía…pero no me acuerdo, talvez después me acuerde

En ese momento había regresado la Sra. Pomfrey

- oh!, ha despertado, y dígame ¿como se siente? – pregunto rápidamente al ver conciente a la joven

- bien, pero me arde todo el cuerpo – contesto 

- bueno, se quedara 2 días, tengo que dejarla en observación…y usted señor Black ¿como esta?

- pues más o menos, me siento mareado – dijo un poco exagerado. Solo estaba cansado

- bueno, usted se quedara hasta mañana, lo suyo no es tan grave

- de acuerdo ^^, y me puedo quedar con Smith? – ya habiéndose acostado a su lado 

- pues ya lo hizo ¬¬, solo espero que no la moleste, bien me retiro, ya es muy tarde

Y antes que se diera cuenta Sirius, vio a su lado y vio dormida a Steph, así que es también decidió dormir al lado suyo, ya que la cama era más grande que las demás

**¿Que pasara con Sirius y Steph?**

**¿Podrá Stephany olvidar a ese tal Matthew?**

**¿Que sentimientos tiene Sirius por Steph ahora?**

**¿Porque Aerith volvió a la vida? ¿y porque en forma de ese gato de tres colas?**

**¿Podré escribir mejor algún día? ^^U eso lo dudo**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: bien, otro capitulo menos

**Emily**: si!....¿y Sirius y Steph?

**Kaoru**: naaa déjalos, deben de estar adelantando la luna de miel jaja

**Emily**: dema XD

**Kaoru**: ah! Les quería decir a todas las lectoras (si es que alguien lee esto ¬¬) que seguiré solo actualizando con este fic por ahora

**Emily**: y eso por que?

**Kaoru**: bueno, primeo, toy colapsando con tanto fic, segundo, no tengo tiempo para escribir en cada uno ni menos en pensar en historias diferente, tercero, continuo este por que es el que mas capítulos tengo, y cuarto, terminare los otros después de finalizar este…..aunque…..talvez actualiza por ahí algún día jeje

**Emily**: y también tenemos otra cosa mas por  decir

**Kaoru**: asi es, primero a **Sara Fénix Black**, por ser tan fiel *pone ojitos llorosos* sniff, es una maravilla,

**Emily**: Kaoru….te estas desviando ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ah!, sorry, bien le quería dar las gracias a ella por ser tan fiel, también que, bueno….¡resulto el plan!, espero que Siriusin la convenza jeje, y sobre los chocolates…….este…¿podrías traerle mas sin que se  cuenta? ^^U, es que no resistí la tentación de verlos, y bueno…..¡desaparecieron! jeje…..¡pero no me los comí sola! *mira a Emily fulminantemente*  

**Emily**: ¡que! ¬¬, nunca me dijiste que eran de él….

**Kaoru**: En fin…. Segundo un saludo para Norma ¡nueva lectora! ^^, si que no desesperéis, ya aparecerá Lily y James, a mi también me gustan mucho, además, no crean que Steph se lleva toda la historia, aunque es la principal ^^U, pero también tanto Lily y Emily  como los Merodeadores serán importantes jeje , pero no adelanto mas ^^

**Emily**: asi es, mire que yo también soy importante JAJA XD

**Kaoru**: ¬¬ no la conozco… *mira extraña a Emily* y por ultimo a amsp14 ¡también nueva lectora!, espero que te guste mi historia, y agradecerle a Sarita de nuevo jeje……¡Ahh! Y un llamado comunitario, necesito me digáis que canciones les gustaría quien y que canción cantaran en mi fic jaja, es para algo mas al futuro si sip

**Emily**: bien, eso es todo, nos veremos el próximo capitulo

**Kaoru**: y no olviden dejar reviews plisss!!! T_T


	7. Entre Amigos

**Kaoru**: OH si!, he vuelto, y mas feliz que nunca ^^

**Sirius**: ¿y a que se debe?

**Kaoru**: a que si habla boda!!! ^^

**Sirius**: y quien te dijo eso ¬¬

**Kaoru**: pues porque ya están perdonados ^^….y por lo que paso ayer…..

**Sirius**: ¿perdonados?  *confundido*

**Kaoru**: si!, por mi, además están obligados si o si hacer la boda

**Steph**: ¿Y por que?

**Kaoru**: por que gaste todo mis ahorros en: mi vestido, su regalo de bodas, las invitaciones de la boda, la fiesta y eso ¬¬ …… me he quedado en banca rota T.T

**Sirius**: ¿Tu hiciste todo eso por nosotros? Ô_ô 

**Kaoru**: OH si! Para que vean que los quiero aunque ustedes no sientan lo mismo por mí, pero mejor vamos al fic

**Steph**: y lo típico; ninguno de los personajes de HP le pertenecen, excepto yo, que fui creada por ella ^^U

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo VII:**

****

**"Entre amigos"**

Los demás Merodeadores y las dos chicas apenas pudieron dormir ayer, por la preocupación del estado de sus dos amigos. 

Ayer Dumbledore les había dicho que los dejaran descansar y que mañana podían ir a verlos así que los había mandado de vuelta a la Sala Común.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y en una habitación de las chicas de 6º año, dos jóvenes ya empezaban a despertar y a vestirse

- vamos Lily, ¡apurate! – dijo Emily que se proponía a vestirse 

- ya voy, solo déjame darme una duchada rápida como tú – se excuso su amiga

- de acuerdo, pero apurate –  repiti

- si si si – y se fue a ducharse

Habían pasado poco rato y Lily ya había salido y ya estaba vestida- Ambas tenían el pelo húmedo, pero Lily decidió hacerse un moño suelto.

Estaban bajando cuando se encontraron con el resto de los Merodeadores

-hey Remus! – grito Emily viendo que los muchacho se iban por el retrato de la dama gorda - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Remus se había detenido, al igual que sus amigos,  al escuchar su nombre

- bien gracias, ya no tengo ningún dolor ^^- respondió amablemente 

- me alegro, ¿Y a donde se dirigían?

- pues pensábamos ir a ver a Sirius antes de ir a tomar desayuno – hablo Prongs

- nosotras también habíamos pensado lo mismo – hablo Lily

- ¿Y que esperamos? - dijo alegre Emily- ¡vamos juntos! 

Y así el grupo de jóvenes fueron a ver a sus amigos a la enfermería. Pero al llegar allá se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Vieron una escena que no se veía todos los días, de hecho, ningún día, allí, en la última camilla de la enfermería, juntos y abrazados, estaban nada mas ni nada menos que Sirius y Stephany 

Sirius tenía abrazada a Stephany, haciendo que esta se refugiara en su pecho

- Dios…….esta escena……. ¡es hermosa! – exclamo Emily al verlos juntos y totalmente abrazados 

- Shh!, habla mas despacio sino los despertaras Emy – regaño Lily a su amiga – la verdad….nunca imagine verlos as

- ni yo tampoco – comento Wormtail

- creo que esta escena no es de todos los días…- dijo Prongs

- opino lo mismo, ¡hey!, Sirius esta sonriendo – dijo divertido Moony al ver que Padfoot sonreía mientras acercaba mas a Stephany junto a él

- ¿en que estará soñando ese?…… se ve muy alegre – comento Prongs

- Odio reconocerlo…..pero hacen una linda pareja – reconoció Lily al verlos juntos

- acostúmbrate…porque pronto tendrán que estar así, quiéranlo o no ellos

- hey chicos…… ¿que es eso en el borde de la cama? – pregunto Wormtail

- no lo se…parece un gato, ¿pero un gato con tres colas? – comento Lily – después le preguntaremos 

-  ¿Por qué mejor los dejamos? – opino Moony – así podrán estar en más intimidad

- tienes razón, además tengo hambre – dijo Emily – vámonos rapidito

Y así los 5 muchachos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para tomar un rico y nutritivo desayuno

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

En la enfermería una pareja aun dormía tranquilamente sin pensar en el resto del mundo

Sirius estaba abrazando a Steph con delicadeza pero a la vez cada vez la atraía más a su cuerpo

Sirius empezaba a despertarse lentamente. Podía oler flores cerca de su nariz, ese olor era bastante agradable para él. De repente pudo sentir  una suave respiración muy cerca de el. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio que, Steph estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios y delicadamente acaricio el rostro de la joven cerca suyo, era suave. 

Stephany dormía por primera vez feliz después que sus padres la dejaron. Sentía que alguien la abrazaba, pero pensó que era su imaginación. Un sentimiento de seguridad rodeo todo su ser, se sentía protegida de toda amenaza.

De repente sintió un roce de algo en su cara, le hacia un poco de cosquillas, por lo que se quejo un poco estando dormida.

Padfoot vio como aquella hermosa chica de ojos agua se quejaba por haberla tocado. La trajo mas a su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a solo un par de centímetros. De repente un extraño sentimiento surgió de su cuerpo, quería hacer algo, pero no sabia que, esa muchacha dormida al frente le atraía mucho en ese momento, de repente su cuerpo empezaba a moverse sin que el quisiera hacia el rostro de Steph 

Stephany imprevistamente sintió algo, algo calido en sus labios; lo que sentía el los labios le gustaba, y sin saber que hacia, correspondió al aquella sensación el los labios 

Sirius no sabia lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió los calidos labios de la chica y empezó a besarlos, pero llego un momento que él se asombro al máximo. Fue cuando sintió la boca de la joven moverse al ritmo del beso. 

Después de un minuto Sirius corto aquel beso, ese beso robado en cierta forma, vio como Steph se acurrucaba en él. De repente la chica susurro algo

- Sirius….. – dijo delicadamente en un susurro

Padfoot sonrió, Steph sabia que era él……..¿pero sabría que fue él quien la beso?

- ¿Sirius? – dijo y luego sintió que abrazaba algo. Era a Black. Lo soltó lentamente - ¿dormiste conmigo?

Sirius Black solo le dirigió una sonrisa. Al parecer ella no sabia nada, ni siquiera de lo había ocurrido solo en unos momentos atrás 

- Si, me quede dormido aquí – expresó 

- ya veo….¿y hace rato que despertaste? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

- no, recién me desperté ^^- dijo amable

Stephany había alargado la distancia entre ellos, lo que provoco que la gatita Aerith se despertara

- Aerith, ¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto al verla al medio de los dos y esta solo respondió maullando positivamente

- hey!, eres muy mimosa – dijo Sirius al ver que Aerith acicalaba el él

_Tengo hambre……_

- ¿tienes hambre?, solo piensas en comer ^^U, vamos entonces – dijo y trato de levantarse - ¿vienes Sirius?

- Si, pero necesito cambiarme, me siento sucio ^^- confeso

- Yo también, vamos 

- ¿Señorita Smith?, ¿ya se siente mejor? – pregunto la enfermera 

- si, ya no me duele nada, ¿pero me puedo retirar?

- lo siento, pero tengo que observarla

- pero Pomfrey! ^^, si dijo que se sentía bien, plisssss?, déjala salir

- de acuerdo, pero solo por que si la dejo, me seguirás molestando ¬¬, bueno, se pueden ir, pero en caso de cualquier dolor, no dudes en venir querida

- gracias

Y así los dos se dirigieron en camino a la casa de Gryffindor, luego ambos se separaron para vestirse. 

Luego de 15 minutos ambos salieron para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Cada uno llevaba un bolso de cuero con sus materiales del día

- has visto a los demás? – pregunto Steph por el camino

- no, ni rastros de ellos, además aun queda 1 hora para empezar las clases – viendo su reloj

- que extraño…….

_Tal vez los estén esperando en algún lado_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 - bien, ahora dame eso Potter – exigió Lily

- no – dijo secamente- tienes que decir las palabras mágicas

- de acuerdo, Potter, pásame eso AHORA – grito Lily exigiendo la mermelada de frijoles dulces

- No!, es mía, además vas a engordas mas con esto – dijo divertido

- ¡Dámela Ahora! 

- ¡¡No!!

- ¿¡Pueden parar!? – dijo Emily- están haciendo un alboroto

- Arggg!! _, has lo que quieras – rindiéndose y comiendo pan solo 

- hey! Parece que se divierte mucho sin mí ¬¬ - dijo Sirius que acababa de entrar

- ¡Padfoot! – exclamaron Remus, James y Peter 

- Que bueno que estés aquí de vuelta Black – dijo Lily

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Remus

- que si ¬¬, solo fue un rasguño insignificante – explicó a la pregunta de su amigo- además no vengo solo ^^, miren ¿quien esta detrás mío?

Y al lado de la espalda de Sirius aparece Stephany con su pelo trenzado como siente

- ¡hola a todos! – exclamo feliz

- ¡¡¡Steph!!!- gritaron sus amigas en el segundo que se pararon a abrazarla

- chicas……..no me dejan respirar  ^^U 

- lo siento ^^, ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿no te duele nada?

- ¿puedes caminar bien?

- hey, hey chicas calmaos – dijo Sirius ya mareado por las preguntas – no la dejan ni responder a la primera 

- bien, me siento bien y no, no me duele nada – respondió a algunas preguntas que se acordaba - ¿puedo tomar desayuno? 

- si, obvio – respondieron juntas

- hey Steph ¿eso es un gato?- dijo Lily viendo que muchos otros estudiantes también miraban al felino

- ah. Este…si, se llama Aerith – dijo disimulando 

_¿No les vas a decir quien soy yo?_

- bien, ¿me dejan espacio para desayunar? – pregunto Sirius 

- si, siéntate, yo me voy a reservar puestos para la clase de Transformaciones – aclaro Remus

- yo te acompaño – hablo Wormtail

- y yo voy a la bibliotecas chicas, tengo que buscar un libro. Luego regreso – dijo Emily

Luego Prongs, Padfoot, Lily y Stephany tomaban desayuno.

Murmullos se formaron al ver que, Black y Potter estuvieran al frente de Smith y Evans

- oye Sirius – dijo una voz al lado de él 

Sirius se dio vuelta y vio a Elsa Moller, una Ravenclaw, que estaba a su lado. Elsa era de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos castaños claros.

- ah Elsa, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo un poco asombrado y nervioso por verla

- bien, quería saber si podemos hablar antes que comenzaran las clases, ¿de acuerdo?

- ehhhh…….supongo

- bien, te espero, no faltes- y enseguida se retiro

Sirius al ver que se fue, miro a Steph, pero vio que esta estaba tan concentrada hablando con Evans que no se dio cuenta de nada. ¿Pero porque le preocupaba si ella lo veía o no? 

- bueno, nos vamos, adiós Potter, - luego Steph miro a Sirius – adiós Black

- adiós - dijeron los dos que aun se quedaron desayunando

- vamos Aerith, tenemos que ir a clases de Transformaciones

Y así se fueron caminando al aula de transformaciones, pero en el camino

- Lily espera….- dijo su amiga mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

- ¿que pasa?

- no traje mi varita – dijo buscando en su túnica- esperame allá mientras yo voy a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así las amigas se separaron. Steph fue corriendo por los pasillos a la sala común pero se detuvo en seco al ver, en una esquina a Sirius con la Ravenclaw de antes.

Estuvo escondida en una esquina y vio que ambos se besaban mutuamente.

Sentimientos extraños vagaban en su mente. No lo sabia pero aquella escena le producía amargura…¿o celos?

Decidió pasar ignorándolos, aunque una parte de ella quería separarlos. Camino desconociéndolos al frente de ellos, no tenia opción, ese era el único camino a la sala común.

Sirius no sabia que hacer, Elsa lo besaba, quería dejarla, pero su impulso de besar fue más grande, y le correspondió aquel beso.

Vio como de repente pasaba Stephany al frente de ellos, al parecer ella estaba poco disgustada. Corto el beso y salir corriendo tras ella, dejando a Elsa perpleja. 

Stephany se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de ellos, pero alguien desde atrás la llamaba

- ¡hey! Stephany – grito Sirius - ¡espera!

Stephany en ese momento se detiene pero sin darse la vuelta

- ¿que quieres Black? – dijo fríamente, estaba enojada con el ¿pero porque?

- '¿Por qué se enojo?' – Pensó rápido Sirius, sabia que esta enojada, lo había llamado por su apellido - ¿Por qué te devuelves? – fue la única estupidas que se le vinieron a la cabeza

- por que se me quedo algo – dijo y empezó a caminar ignorándolo – espero no haberte causado molestias con…. "Elsa"

- ¡Hey! ¿que te pasa? ¿desde cuando te importa que me bese con ella?

Pero su respuesta no fue respondida, ya que Steph solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino tranquilamente. Luego llego al aula de Transformaciones. Vio que estaban Lily y Emily sentadas juntas el la primera fila a la izquierda, los Merodeadores estaban sentados en los puestos de la derecha al centro.

No quedaban mas puestos, solo uno……….detrás de los Merodeadores  

Se sentó y delante estaban James y  Black y delante de estos estaban Remus y Peter 

- Hey Smith?, como te sientes hoy? – pregunto Potter dándose vuelta para mirarla

- bien Potter, ya no me duela nada – dijo ya mas calmada – en todo caso gracias por preocuparte 

- de nada – dijo y luego miro a su amigo- hey ¬¬, que te pasa a ti?, te noto enojado

- no es nada, solo que la presencia de Smith me pone así – dijo sin darse vuelta

- ¡pues lo siento señor "toda cosa me enoja" Black, lamento mucho que le moleste mi presencia!, pero no quedaban mas puestos y este era el único– subiendo el tono mas enojada

- por desgracia…… - murmullo Black pero lo suficientemente claro para la castaña

- ¡bien, pues si tanto te molesta mi presencia no me hables tonto!

- ¡pero si tu me estas hablando primero! – grito dándose vuelta

- ¡Sr. Black, Srta. Smith, guarden silencio ¡Ahora!! – grito la profesora McGonagall

Tanto Sirius como Smith se callaron al instante pero no sin antes dirigirse miradas de odio mutuamente

- hey Padfoot….¿que tienes con Smith ahora? ¬¬ - pregunto su amigo en voz baja

- ¿¡y yo que se!? – grito bajo – es ella la que me ha estado tratando mal Prongs

- pero lo que yo vi fue que tú empezaste Paddie

- odio cuando me llamas así ¬¬…… Prongsie 

- ¡hey! ¬¬, juega limpio

- si?, ¡pues entonces no me molestes primero! – se defendió su amigo

- creo que estas  de malas pulgas hoy ¬¬ - y dicho esto se levanto y se puso en el banco desocupado al lado de Smith

- hey espera….- dijo pero ya era tarde - ¡rayos!, ¡bien que haga lo que quiera! 

James se sentó, y dirigió una mirada a Smith, que estaba al lado

- ¿y tu Potter? ¿no me digas que tu mejor amigo te echo la foca? – dijo divertida

- 'despues de todo no parece ser mala persona' – pensó después que le hablara Smith- si, creo que se levanto por el lado izquierdo de la cama – añadió sonriendo – ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

- si tu quieres …… – dijo en tono neutral

- oye Smith……¿tienes otra pluma que me prestes? – dijo un poco apenado

Stephany lo miro y solo le dirigió una sincera sonrisa

- hay Potter, eres todo un caso  - dijo y le entrego otra pluma y un tintero – toma, pero cuídalo, eh?, mira que no le presto a todo el mundo mis cosas

Después de escribir un rato las instrucciones de la profesora sobre las transformaciones humanas, James tenia algo que preguntarle a su compañera de banco

- ¿oye Smith? 

- ¿si? – escribiendo

- ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? – se le ocurrió preguntar

- por que te considero una buena persona y  bueno, tenia que conocerte algún día no? – le dijo sonriendo pero todavía escribiendo

- tienes razón….- susurro – al principio yo tenia una mala impresión tuya, pero ahora veo que eres diferente

- no juzgues a los demás por su apariencia Potter  - paro de escribir y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera 

- gracias Stephany 

- de nada James 

Y siguieron copiando los pasos que estaban escritos en la pizarra.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lily y Emily había ya regresado de transformaciones. No estaban con Stephany ya que estaba hablando con Potter

Ellas notaban que algo no iba bien ¿desde cuando Steph se juntaba con Potter?

Decidieron sentarse en los sillones dejando sus cosas tiradas seca de ellas en el suelo y se tiraron en los sillones

- estoy a punto de explotar Lily – confeso Emy

- yo igual – contesto – nunca pensé que 6º año fuera tan difícil y agotador

- eso lo dices por que tomaste los ramos mas difíciles ¬¬ 

- si crees que Aritmancia es difícil, pues te equivocas, es mas fácil que Adivinación 

- si lo miras desde tu punto de vista ¬¬, por mi lado prefiero mil veces Adivinación, además Steph me acompaña y no me aburro

- entonces quiere decir que te aburres – dijo astutamente

- No! Yo……bueno……si, me aburro y que? ¬¬U, es que no hay clases mas interesante

- ¿a que llamas tu interesante? ¬¬ 

- pues a una clase en donde nos divirtamos y no hagamos cosas que no queremos! ^^

- aja, ahí esta tu problema, no hay ninguna clase así amiga

- lo se…. – dijo el susurro – nadie me comprende T.T

En ese momento llegaron Remus, Peter y Sirius a la Sala Común 

- ¿hey que hacen chicas? – Pregunto Sirius divertido al ver las poses de ellas en los sillones – parecen trapos desechos

- ¿es que acaso no estas estresado Black? ¬¬ - pregunto Emily

- No ^^, ¿porque habría de estarlo?

- por el hecho que nos están bombardeando con tareas, trabajos, pociones – aclaro Lily

- A decir verdad………no – dijo divertido

- ¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible a ti es el que mas te hacen trabajar y  mandan tareas? – dijo Emily asombrada

- Se debe por que Moony le hace la mitad de la tarea – aclaro Peter mirando a Remus 

- hey! Solo le pido un poco de ayuda ¬¬ - defendiéndose

- una ayuda que se transforma en toda la tarea ¬¬ - dijo Remus

- traidores…… ¬¬

- ¿a propósito? ¿en donde esta Potter? – dijo Lily mirando si lo encontraba cerca – es extraño verlo sin ustedes 

- no me lo recuerden ¬¬ , Adiós – y se iba a la habitación de los merodeadores

- al parecer se quedo en el aula de Transformaciones – confirmo Remus 

- si, y por lo que yo vi estaba conversando con Smith – hablo Wormtail – y se veían muy contentos

En ese momento Sirius paro en seco  al oír la opinión de su amigo

- ¿que estaba con Steph? – pregunto Lily en un tono extraño que sus amigos notaron

- si, por lo que yo vi – repitió Peter de nuevo 

En ese momento entraron los aludidos. Sus amigos no pudieron sorprenderse al hecho de que los dos estaban riéndose al máximo 

- ¡eres un depravado James! – grito Steph a carcajadas

- ¡pero si no era mi intención! – se defendía en medio de su risas - ¡yo solo la estaba ayudando! ¡que iba a saber yo que se le había caído la parte superior del traje de baño! 

- ¡pero quien te manda a hacerte el héroe! – dijo y luego miro a los chicos – ah!, hola chicos ¿Por qué nos miran con esas caras? ¿acaso paso algo malo?

- no, solo es el echo de que es primera vez que te veíamos reír de esa forma, y mas todavía que fuera con Potter – dijo Emily atónita 

- pues no es para tanto – aclaro la joven – solo nos, bueno, de hecho ME reía de las estupideces que le pasan a James – dijo mirando a este con una sonrisa que el no pudo evitar responder

- ¿así? ¿acaso quieres que les cuente las cosas que se de ti? – dijo amenazándola pero en forma divertida

- no te atreverías – dijo divertida

-¿a no? ¿crees que James Potter es un miedoso?

- pues…..si, obviamente 

- bien, tu te las buscaste ¬¬ - y luego mira a las chicas - ¿sabían ustedes que Stephany cuando era chica comía tortas echas de barro?, ella pensaba que eran de chocolate XD

- cállate ¬¬, no lo escuchen – dijo mientras trataba de taparle la boca para que no hablara

- ¿en serio? – dijo Emily que no podía evitar dejar de reírse - ¿comías tortas de barro?

-¿tu también te burlas?, ¿mi propia amiga dándome la espalda?

- no! , solo preguntaba ^^U

- si como no Emily Vigneaux ¬¬, te conozco, ¿y tú Lily? ¿también me darás la espalda? – dijo mientras abrazaba a James por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este

Pero Lily no reía, solo miraba enojada esa escena, se le notaba en los ojos. Se paro, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, no sin antes haberles visto con odio

Todos allí miraban extrañados esa acontecimiento ¿Por qué Lily se había enojado con ellos?

- ¿y que le paso ahora a Evans? – pregunto mientras tenia sus manos sobre las de Steph, que esta las tenia en su estomago 

- no se, nunca había actuado así – respondí Emily – mejor iré a verla 

Y dicho eso Emily salio corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

- bien ¿me puedes decir que pasa entre ustedes dos? – dijo un cierto todo de enojo Padfoot 

- ¿Por qué tenemos que darte explicaciones Black? – dijo Steph si dejar de soltar a James de echo los abrazaba mas fuerte – de echo, no es de tu incumbencia si hay algo entre nosotros 

Sirius solo se quedo callado un momento, y luego izo lo que iba a hacer antes, tomar rumbo a su habitación, sin decirle a nadie nada

- ¿y ahora que le paso a este? – pregunto James confundido por la actitud de su amigo hace un momento

- creo que, según mi teoría, estas empezando a pisar territorio privado – dijo haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran mas confundidos- bien, iré a verlo, bueno adiós Smith, nos vemos arriba Prongs

- Adiós Lupin, adiós Pettigrew – dijo al ver que los dos se iba a la habitación de ellos - ¿James?

- ¿si?  

- ¿a que se refería con eso de territorio privado?

- ni idea – respondió en el acto, aunque parte de el creía tener la respuesta pero ¿Acaso era porque estaba cerca ella? - ¿Stephany?

- ¿si James?

- ¿podrías soltarme? Me estoy quedando sin oxigeno ^^

- lo siento, no me di cuenta que te estaba apretando tanto – se disculpo – james….

- ¿que se te ofrece?

- ¿puedo hacerte algo? – dijo inocentemente

- ¿que cosa? – dijo un poco temeroso al ver la expresión de su amiga

- ¿puedo……….tocarte? 

- ¿Que? mira ahora quien es la pervertida ¬¬

- no tonto! , no me refería a eso, me refiero a esto – y sin que James se diera cuenta, Stephany e estaba haciendo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo

James no podía aguantar las carcajadas, estaba riéndose al máximo, pero en un descuido de su atacante este pudo pillarla y contraatacó con todo

Así siguieron hasta fuera tiempo que empezara la otra clase 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lily estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de su próxima clase, Pociones.

Después de un rato de pensar y pensar, no hallaba la razón por la cual ella había adoptado esa extraña actitud con su amiga. No era normal en ella ser así ni menos con Steph, una de sus mejores amigas

No se dio cuenta de que alguien mas había entrado en la habitación

- hey Lily ¿Cómo estas? – dijo amistosamente una chica de ojos lilas 

- bien, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? 

- nadie te ha dicho eso, solo te pregunte como estabas – dijo divertida - ¿Lily?

- ¿si?

- ¿porque te fuiste así abajo? 

- no lo se – estaba siendo honesta con su amiga – de repente sentí algo extraño, y sin darme cuenta actué sin pensarlo

- ¿sabes? nos dejaste a todos preocupados haya abajo

- lo siento, no era esa mi intención, ¿me disculpas?

- yo si, pero a la que tienes que pedirle eso es a Stephany, fue a ella a quien trataste con odio, se podría decir?

- esta bien, yo no sabia lo que hacia ¿crees que me perdone? – dudaba mirando al piso con sus ojos esmeraldas

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar eso? ¡Steph es tu amiga! ¡obvio que te perdonara! 

- gracias….gracias por no enojarte

- descuida, para eso están los amigos, ahora vamos – dijo mirando su reloj – es hora que nos vayamos a clases de Pociones o sino Gruettener nos quitara puntos, ya sabes, le fascina sacarle puntos por cualquier cosa a Gryffindor 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, un joven de cabellos negros lisos, buscaba desesperado algo entre sus cosas, desordenando todo a su paso.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?! – gritaba desesperado

- ¿Dónde esta que? – pregunto una voz que provenía de la puerta – Sirius….que – paso – aquí?

- no hay tiempo para eso Remsie, tienes que ayudarme

- y a que es esta vez? – pregunto Peter a su lado - ¿a ordenar? 

- no geton ¬¬, ¡a buscar mi libro de pociones! ¡se que lo deje por acá! ¡pero no se donde! – grito desesperado 

- calma ¬¬, ¿por casualidad no es ese que esta a tu derecha, arriba de la cama?

- ehh…..¡si! ¡lo encontré! ¡bien! – decía feliz

- bien, me alegro que estés feliz por que nos tenemos que ir ya, o no querrás que Gruettener nos quite puntos otra vez?

- no!, ¡vamos Moony! ¡mueve esas patas! ¡tu igual Wormtail! – agarrando a ambos por un brazo y luego sacándolos volando de allí en dirección al aula de Pociones 

**¿Porque Sirius beso a escondidas a Stephany?**

**¿Stephany acaso tiene miedo de que sepan los demás quien es Aerith?**

**¿Porque Steph trato así a Sirius al verla con esa Ravenclaw?**

**¿Por qué esa extraña amistad entre Potter y Smith?**

**¿Son celos los que sintió Lily? ¿y también Sirius?**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: ¡Bien! ¡lo he terminado alfil! Después de pensarlo toda la semana

**Emily**: eso es bueno

**Steph**: si!, estas bien, sigue asi

**Kaoru**: gracias! ^^ *mira a un muchacho* ¿y tu? ¿no me diras algo? ^^

**Sirius**: bien, si esta bastante bien ¿contenta?

**Kaoru**: mas que suficiente ^^U, bien ahora con el review que nos mado Sara Fénix Black

**Sirius**: si!! Es una injusticia _, yo no comí nada T.T, ¡haré una demanda! 

*todos lo miran extraño*

**Kaoru**: ¿tu? ¿hacer una demanda? Jajaja XD * y las demas se rien con ella*

**Sirius**: ¬///¬, bien talvez no haga una demanda, sere piadoso, en cambio, ¡Sarita! ¿me traerías mas? ^^

**Emily**: si y para todos pliss!!

**Sirius**: y mas cositas jeje

**Kaoru**: bien ,basta de pedir pedigueños, esto a sido todo por este capitulo pos espero en el otro…….¡y dejen reviews pliisss! ^^

**Sirius, Emily y Steph** : ¡HABLANDO DE PEDIGUEÑOS! ¬¬


	8. La venganza empieza

**Kaoru**: ¡si! voy en el capitulo 8! ^^

**Emily**: y ahora las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes jaja

**Steph**: ¡si! desde este capitulo empieza a venir los misterios

**Sirius**: y también empiezan a venir problemas jeje XD

**Kaoru**: ¿y por que te ríes? ¬¬, no le veo la gracia de que vengan problemas

**Sirius**: ¡por que si! porque me estaba aburriendo ^^U 

**Kaoru**: entonces…si quieres problemas…te daré problemas ¬¬, solo esperaos 

**Steph**: no debiste haberle dicho eso Siri, ahora la hiciste enojar * viendo como sola planeaba vengarse

**Emily**: ahora si que metiste las patas ¬¬, sepa moya lo que nos pasara en fic y todo por tu culpa 

**Sirius**: ¡hey! ¡yo solo dije mi opinión!

**Emily**: una opinión que puede llevar acabo el "ADIOS" de tu boda ¬¬

**Sirius**: ¿porque? Ô_ô 

**Steph**: porque todo lo que te pase en fic, te pasara en la vida real 

**Sirius**: significa…….

**Kaoru**: ¡que si tu mueres en el fic, morirás de verdad! JAJAJA

**Sirius**: *cara pánico total*  ¡NOOO! 

**Emily**: pero solo si te mata sopenco ¬¬

**Steph**: y si te portas bien, talvez, solo talvez lo piense ^^

**Sirius**: sniffff T_T en fin, vallamos a fic

**Emily**: si y que todo los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling…… ¡menos yo y Steph!

**Steph**: ¡vamos con el fic!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo VIII:**

****

**"La venganza empieza"**

James y Stephany habían llegado antes que los demás, decidieron por el bien de todos, no ser pareja de bancos, ya que ellos pensaban que era por eso que Lily y Sirius se habían enojado

James se dirigió al último banco de la fila izquierda de las mazmorras, era el lugar típico de los Merodeadores. Se sentó esperando a que sus amigos llegaran luego, ya que veía a mucho Slytherin llegar al aula

Mientras que Stephany se había sentado en los pupitres típicos de ellas, al medio de las dos filas. Como era lógico, siempre una de ellas se quedaba sola, por ser tres, pero eso no era problema  ya que siempre se sentaban con Diana Cronnin, una chica de cabellos negros con ojos de color ámbar. Ella era compañera de cuarto de las chicas. Stephany decidió por ser ella la que se sentase con Diana esta vez.

En ese momento aparecieron algunos gryffindors, entre ellos sus amigas. Vieron que Stephany se sentaba en el puesto que era ocupado por Diana, así que se sentaron delante de ella.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Corriendo por lo pasillos de las mazmorras, tres de los Merodeadores rezaban para que llegaran a tiempo a la clase sino……..le quitarían  puntos a su casa por…… ¿veinteava vez? Y eso, oh si que les traería problemas y sobre todo….con McGonagall 

- ¡apura el paso lenteja! – le decía Padfoot a Wormtail, que se estaba quedando atrás - ¡vamos, sino Gruettener nos quitara puntos!

- ¡ya voy!, ¡pero es que no doy mas! ¡por favor…piedad!

Y para bendición de Peter ya estaban muy cerca del aula, corrieron más fuerte y como un milagro…. Gruettener no había llegado aun. Ya estaban adentro

- ¡si!, primera clase que no llegamos atrasados! – celebraba el chico de ojos azules

- si que tienes suerte Black – dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos – pero dudo que la próxima clase la tengas

- ¿Quién te pregunto Malfoy?, nadie, entonces cierra el pico – dijo Sirius con disgusto

- ¿Y quien te da derecho a callarlo, primo? – dijo Bellatrix al lado de Lucius

- esto no es de tu incumbencia Black – dijo aun mas enojado recordando lo que le habían echo a Smith – mira que tú, el pelo grasiento de Snivellus y el lengüeteado de Malfoy  nos deben una, mejor dicho, ME deben una por lo que le hicieron a Smith

- uhhhh! el pobre de Black esta enojadito porque le hicimos algo a su noviecita – dijo burlonamente Severus

- cállate Snape, sino quieres  vértelas conmigo – amenazo Moony – lo que le hicieron no tiene perdón

En ese momento el Profesor Gruettener hizo su aparición. Sus cabellos blancos que alguna vez fueron castaños estaban mal peinados, su rostro pálido reflejaba mucho cansancio en esa ocasión y sin lugar a duda, se notaba que no había dormido, tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros.

- bien, alumnos tomen asiento rápido – dijo caminado cansadamente a su escritorio – quiero que se sienten y me hagan la poción que sale en la Pág. 124 de su libro, bueno. Buena suerte – y se sentó en su escritorio sacando unos papeles de un cajón y empezó a escribir 

Tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins estaban asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar  

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban en clases de pociones el profesor Arthur Gruettener había dicho que hicieran una poción de algún libro, además siempre le daba la ventaja a de su casa, Slytherin, dándole a hacer pociones mas fáciles, pero ahora…… ¡eran todos por igual!

Los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban mas impresionadas aun, nunca, pero NUNCA Gruettener no le había quitado puntos a los Merodeadores.

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que………. ¡les dijo "buena suerte"! ¡Cuando el no creía en eso, ni menos lo decía!

Sin embargo Stephany pudo notar algo extraño en él en esta ocasión. Tenía una apariencia cansada, algo no normal en él. No dejo de sentir curiosidad por saber que era lo que había hecho que Arthur Gruettener estuviera como en su último día de vida.

Sirius y los demás se sentaron y empezaron a trabajar en la poción que les habían indicado.

Remus, sin embargo, decidió hacer algo por Sirius y James para que el primero aclarara sus dudas. Eligio como pareja a Peter.

Sirius no tuvo opción que sentarse con su amigo.  Dejo sus extrañas sensaciones al ver que su amigo tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro 

- ¡bienvenido de nuevo amigo! – dijo alegre bajo para que nadie se diera cuenta

- ¡te eche de menos! – dijo divertido abrazándolo 

- Padfoot, creo que mejor me sueltas, algunos alumnos nos miran raro ¬¬ 

- bien, lo siento por haberme enojado en transformaciones

- descuida, no tiene importancia, ahora a hacer la poción

- espera amigo, antes, me gustaría hablar sobre la próxima broma – con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro

- ¿así? ¿y que seria colega? – dijo divertido

- nuevos blancos………mas venganza

- ah……¿es por lo que le hicieron a Stephany? 

Sirius se sintió extraño al oír el nombre de Smith en los labios de su amigo, pero no lo tomo en cuenta

- si, quiero hacerla el "doble" de vengativa, es lo mínimo que se merecen por lo que hicieron

- de acuerdo, ¿y que tienes en mente? 

- espera, talvez Moony nos pueda ayudar, estoy seguro – luego llama en un susurro a Remus - ¡Moony! ¿quieres colaborar en la venganza para Smith? 

- por supuesto – dijo por primera vez, apoyando alguna broma o locura de sus compañeros – tendrán su castigo, ¿que propones? 

- tengo una idea, pero se las diré mas detalladamente después de clases, ¿de acuerdo? 

- bien – dijeron el resto de los Merodeadores

Así empezaron la poción que tenían que entregar  al final de la clase hasta que ya estaban llegando el final de esta.

Dejaron un poco de su poción en un frasco etiquetado con sus apellidos en la mesa de su profesor, que en ese momento escribía con desesperación letras y símbolos en un pergamino chico, al lado de tener otro más antiguo.

Al dejar su frasco Stephany vio los extraños símbolos que habían en el pergamino viejo de Gruettener y se quedo un rato mirándolos

James, que estaba a su lado, pudo el rostro de su amiga mirando el pergamino, lo miraba sorprendida, quiso verlo pero no entendía aquellas extrañas figuras y símbolos del papel, pero lo que si entendía era lo escribía el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Stephany luego dejo rápidamente su poción, salió corriendo en rumbo a la Sala Común. Sus amigas trataron de pararla, pero ella solo las ignoro y siguió su camino. Llego a su destino y se dirigió a la ventana y dijo aquellas palabras, que había visto en el pergamino, en voz alta, pero con angustia

- _"Am butan ta muc kiynteyhac tam leamu naceta ah ci upzadu syc jymeucu…"_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Los Merodeadores habían dejado el aula  y se encontraban fuera de ellas, planeando un plan en secreto, sin embargo, uno de ellos no estaba muy concentrado como los demás.

- bien, he pensado sobra la broma que le haremos a "tres" odiosos Slytherins – aclaro Padfoot

- bien, pero ocuparas la antigua broma que íbamos a hacer – pregunto Moony

- si, y la haremos el doble de vengativa y divertida – exclamo alegre 

- ¿Y que tienes en mente? – pregunto Wormtail

- bueno, lo primero, será sab……… ¿Prongs? ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo

- no…..bueno si, estoy preocupado por algo – dijo pensativo

- ¿en que? – pregunto el chico de ojos miel

- algo esta mal…… – dijo en susurro, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo – chicos, lo siento, pero necesito hacer algo, no tardo – mientras corría por los pasillos sin antes decir - ¡continúen sin mi!, ¡no se preocupen, los ayudare!

Y dejo a Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail asombrados y confundidos

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stephany  se quedo un rato mirando la ventana con una vaso en la mano, estaba vació, sin ningún tipo de liquido, ya que lo había digerido ella misma.

- _"El poder de los guardianes del cielo reside en su objeto mas valioso…."_

Y sin darse cuenta, apretaba tan fuerte el vaso que en un momento, miles de cristales saltaron en pedazos y que pequeños caminos de sangre circulaban por su piel, cayendo en el piso. No sentía dolor, solo miraba el cielo sin perderlo de vista, pero un grito proveniente de la entrada la saco de concentración.

- ¡Stephany!, ¿que ha…..¡Dios! ¿Que diablos te paso en la mano? – grito una persona que corría hacia ella

Steph solo se dio vuelta, y miro al joven frente a ella con una cara vacía.

- ¿James?

- ¡pero mira que cosas haces!, dame esa mano – exigió tomando la mano herida y sentándola en los sillones.

Tomo la mano delicadamente y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, vendo la mano se su amiga

- listo

- ……cosas malas van a suceder… – dijo en voz neutral

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto preocupado al ver  el rostro extraño de la joven 

-……el cielo lo dice, el mal se acerca a Hogwarts…… 

Dicho eso, la muchacha perdió el conocimiento, cayéndose hacia al lado, pero James la agarro antes de que cayera al piso, atrayéndola a su cuerpo

La suerte de James al parecer no estaba de su lado, ya que en ese momento, el resto de sus amigos, viéndolos en aquella escena comprometedora 

- ¡¿Que demonios significa esto?! – dijo Sirius fuera de si al verlos así de cerca

- ¡hey! , ¡no es lo que te imaginas! 

- ¿y que otra cosa es, eh?, nos dejas así para poder juntarte con……..con Smith – dijo, costándole reconocer que su mejor amigo estaba abrazándola a ella - ¡creía que te importaba el grupo! 

- ¡y claro que lo es! – perdiendo la paciencia por estándolo culpando por algo que no era verdad - ¡estas malinterpretando las cosas! ¡te lo explicare!

- ¡no me interesa! ¡no tengo porque escuchar tus excusas! – empieza a marcharse disgustado a su habitación

- ¡cabeza pelota! – grita desesperado para que lo viera a la cara, lo que funciono - ¿¡acaso no vez!? ¡esta desmayada!

- ¿que? - confundido

- ¡lo que oíste, estaba curándole una herida en su mano, cuado se desmayo! – mientras trataba de acomodar a Stephany en el sillón

- yo…..yo no lo sabia – dijo en tono arrepentido

- ¡claro! ¡obvio que no lo ibas a saber, si ni siquiera me dejas explicártelo! – y le dirige una mirada de enojo para luego mirar a sus amigos – Moony, ¿me podrías ayudar? Necesito que si le puedes limpiar bien la herida, puede que tenga todavía vidrios en su mano

- por supuesto

Así Remus ayudado por  James empiezan a desinfectarle la herida a la muchacha, mientras que Sirius, acompañado por Peter, se sienta en un sillón, con la cabeza gacha apoyada con sus manos

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Las chicas habían quedado muy preocupadas por la actitud de su amiga, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pensando que posiblemente pudiera estas all

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ni ella ni los merodeadores por los alrededores, y era extraño, por que era hora de almorzar.

Emily estaba preocupada, últimamente, el humor de Lily se había decaído, lo mismo que con Stephany. Eso no era normal, algo les pasaba, pero ni ellas mismas se daban cuenta de sus cambios de temperamento

Estaban almorzando cuando vieron a  Black y Pettigrew entrando al Comedor, seguidos desde atrás por Potter y Lupin

Decidieron sentarse junto a ellas, como estas estaban al frente entre ellas, al lado de Lily se sentaron Lupin, seguido de Potter, y en el lado de Emily, Pettigrew y Black

No paso mucho tiempo sin que Lily y Emily se dieran cuenta de una tensión entre ellos, principalmente de Potter con Black

Emily no soportaba aquella situación de silencio, así que decidió hablar

- oigan chicos….. ¿han visto a Steph?

Pero aquella pregunta solo causo mas inestabilidad en el grupo. En el momento que Potter había escuchado el nombre de Smith, no dudo en dirigirle una extraña mirada a su compañero que tenia al frente. Este, sin embargo, no lo miraba, tenia aun la cabeza baja, viendo la comida, que no había probado ni un bocado

- esta arriba, acostada en su habitación – se atrevió a decir Remus

- ¿y porque? – pregunto Lily

- por que se desmayo – dijo simplemente Peter mientras seguía comiendo sin parar

- ¿que se desmayo? – pregunto confundida Emi

- si, estaba hablando conmigo cuando se desmayo – decidió a hablar James, pero no fue por mucho tiempo – bien, me retiro

Lily frunció el ceño al escuchar que su amiga estaba hablando con Potter. En ese instante, Sirius dejo sus cosas para también irse de aquel lugar y sin decirle a nadie

- ¿es mi imaginación o entre Potter y Black paso algo? – pregunto Emily sin creer lo que acaba de presenciar

- si, tuvieron una disputa en la Sala Común, por eso están así – dijo descontento Moony

- ¿y a que se debió? – pregunto Lily con mucha curiosidad

- cosas entre ellos  - dijo rápidamente. No quería decirle nadas a ellas – bueno, me retiro, ¿vamos Wormtail?

- al instante – preparándose

- bien, adiós chicas – y así los dos se fueron fuera del gran comedor 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

James caminaba por los pasillos, estaba disgustado con su amigo, ¿como podía tratarlo así, si lo único que hizo fue atraparla para que no cayera?

Mientras caminaba, pensaba que esa, era la primera vez que peleaban, nunca había peleado por alguna cosa ni menos por una chica, pero, desde que se hizo amigo de Stephany, había empezado ya ha haber una tensión entre ellos. ¿Porque peleaban ahora? Y solo una solo respuesta se le vino a la cabeza, ¿pero estaría en lo correcto?

- ¡Prongs! ¡hey Prongs espera! – grito la voz de su amigo que lo había herido al dudar de él. Paró y se dio vuelta para verlo

- ¿si?

- yo quería decirte que lo siento – dijo muy apenado, algo no muy común en él. A lo que su amigo lo miraba divertido, pero este no lo sabia – siento haberte tratado tan mal, ¡no se lo que me paso! Siento haber desconfiado de ti, yo……… ¿me perdonas?

James no sabia si reír o quedarse serio. ¡Su mejor amigo pidiéndole perdón!  

- Sirius……

- ¡lo se!, ¡no debí haber metido las patas pasándome rollos!

- Sirius……

- ¡perdóname! ¡Pero es que no me pude controlar! 

James, no podía terminar las frases por ya venia de nuevo Sirius y lo bombardeaba con perdones, de echo, se estaba empezando a poner cargante

- ¿¡me puedes dejar terminar!? – dijo ya hastiado de que lo interrumpieran – Sirius, yo a ti no te perdono

- ……

- no te perdono por que no tengo nada de que perdonarte – dijo después divertido al ver la expresión de miedo de su amigo al escucharle decir lo primero 

- ¡pero yo hice algo malo! ¡yo desconfié de ti! – decía mientras de inclinaba de rodillas - ¡no podría vivir sin tu perdón!

¿Tenia que ser tan sentimental? Dios, desde ahora recordaría nunca enojarse con él si actúa de nuevo como ahora

- bien, si te hace sentir feliz, te perdono, aunque no hayas echo nada  malo – dijo resignado – ahora levántate de suelo

- ¡gracias! ¡no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!

- si, si, bien, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a hacer al plan que teníamos planeado? 

- si! , vamos, muero por hacer bromas a ciertos Slytherins 

Y los dos tomaron rumbos a sus escondite secreto para hacer los preparativos de la gran fiesta que se venia en la hora de la cena

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Una muchacha estaba en medio del océano, podía caminar en el agua como si fuera tierra. 

Soledad………

Estaba sola en el medio del océano, sin nadie a su lado, nadie cerca

Miro al cielo, estaba despejado, empezó a caminar por el agua, no veía rastro de tierra en ningún lugar

Una extraña brisa helada provoco que la joven se abrazara a ella misma, frotándose sus brazos. Y de repente una voz se escuchaba proveniente de algún lugar

_Acepta tu destino_

Aquella voz era fría, le daba miedo, trato de alejarse de ella corriendo para no volverla a escuchar

_Ven a mi lado_

Corría, corría y corría, pero todo era en vano, aunque se alejara, aun podía escuchar aquella insensible voz. Miro el cielo, nubes grises anunciaban la venida de una tormenta

_No huyas_

¡Basta! Aquella voz lastimaba a la muchacha. Se tapo las orejas con sus manos. De repente, gotas de agua caían sobre sus cabellos castaños, que empezaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo apoyado de rodillas en el mar

_Dame tu vida_

No soportaba aquella voz, aun podía escucharla, la oía en su cabeza, no la dejaban en paz, hasta que no aguanto y sus ojos celestes rompieron en llanto

_Dame tu corazón_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Era la última clase del día para luego cenar y después dormir tranquilamente hasta el siguiente día

Les tocaba a los de 6º año historia de la Magia por el profesor Binns, un fantasma.

Compartían el aula con Ravenclaw, pero ni  James Potter ni Sirius Black habían aparecido en toda la clase. Solo estaban Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew representando a los Merodeadores y solo Emily y Lily de las chicas

Emily vio que estaba Elsa Moller en uno de los pupitres sentada, lo que significaba que Black estaba en algo importante. Ella conocía perfectamente la relación que había entre Moller y Black, de hecho todo el colegio lo sabia, siempre se sabia todos los amoríos que tenia Sirius Black con cualquier chica que éste estuviese interesado

Durante toda la clase, ninguno de los 3 apareció en la clase. Al final, las chicas decidieron hablar con Remus y Peter a fuera del aula

- ¡Remus! – grito Emily viendo como la silueta de este se alejaba por el pasillo, acompañado del pequeño Peter - ¡espera!

- ¡OH Emily!, eras tú, creí que eran Sirius o James

- acaso no te alegras de verme – disimulando estar dolida

- ¡por supuesto que si! , solo que me preocupa que esos dos no hayan aparecido en la clase…me pregunto donde pueden estar

- no lo sabemos – hablo Lilian – pero creo que no es en nada bueno

- ¿Por qué los dices? – pregunto Peter curioso

- por que Elsa Moller estaba en los pupitres de la clase

- ah! – dijeron junto al escuchar la respuesta de la chica  al frente de ellos

- ¿por que no vamos a cenar? – pregunto Lily – tengo hambre además, tal vez estén all

- bien, vamos 

Pero no sabían, que dos pares de ojos los observaban y seguían a través de una capa de invisibilidad 

Caminaron todo el camino las chicas delante de ellos. Cuando llegaron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa

- bien, ¿adonde nos sentamos Remus? – dijo Emily girando su cabeza donde estaba el aludido - ¿Remus? ¿Pettigrew?

- no están, debieron de haber ido a otro lugar – dijo Lily también mirando donde supuestamente deberían dos de los Merodeadores 

-entonces, no nos queda otra que entrar nosotras, vamos Lily

Las chicas se sentaron de nuevo solas, recién entraba la gente al Gran Comedor. Se quedaron conversando de los deberes que tendrían mañana, cuando entraron los Merodeadores

- ¡hola chicas! – grito Black bastante alegre

Tanto Emily como Lily se miraban asombradas, ¿en que momento Sirius Black recupero su ánimo?

- hola Evans y Vigneaux – dijo Potter igual de alegre que su amigo, que ahora abrazaba por los hombros

- ¿Dónde estabas Remus? Desapareciste detrás de nosotras

- ah!.....este……lo que pasa es… - contestaba nervioso

- lo que pasa es que fueron a buscar algo y decidieron no decirles nada para no preocuparlas – termino Potter

- pero así nos preocuparon mas ¬¬, ¿y que fueron a buscar? 

- ah! ¡algo que vale mucho la pena! – anuncio Black ya sentado, al igual que los otros - ¡prepárense para la broma de la venganza!

- ¿la broma de la venganza? – pregunto Lily confundida

- ¡si, la broma para vengarlos por lo que le hicieron a Smith!

- y esta a punto de empezar – hablo Potter al ver la figura de tres Slytherins entrando en el Comedor – bien, Moony, a la cuenta de tres 

Remus solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras sacaba cuidadosamente su varita sin que nadie pudiera verla 

- uno…….

Los Slytherins empezaban a caminar hacia su mesa

- dos…….

Estos se sentaron los tres juntos, tal como estaba planeado en los puestos que los Merodeadores querían

-…… ¡tres!

Y en ese instante Remus J. Lupin hizo lo que le correspondía hacer

- ¡Maxim Nox! – grito despacio. Y en ese instante, las luces del Gran comedor se apagaron no dejando ver nada – Wormtail, tu turno

- moviéndome – dijo y ante tal escándalo de gritos y sin que nadie pudiera ver nada, se transformo en rata para poder llegar a tres Slytherins que empezaban a entrar en pánico también.

Llego a su lado sin ninguna dificultad, puesto que podía ver perfectamente sin luz. Se des transformo y puso una poción de uno de los dos frascos que llevaba con él. Lo hecho en la comida de dos de los tres Slytherins que habían corridos por todas partes, el resto de la poción que quedaba en el frasco, la había guardado cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de Malfoy. Luego rápidamente corrió hasta sus amigos, dándose un cruce de manos con Potter

- tu turno Prongs – y dicho eso se fue a sentar en su puesto

 Mientras tanto algunos profesores trataban de calmar a los alumnos a través de las sombras, y otros trataban de solucionar el problema

- ¡Lumos! – gritaban profesores por todos lado, pero aun así no se hacia la luz presente

- es inútil Albus, algo debe de estar interfiriendo – dijo resignada McGonagall

- tal vez alguien este aun haciendo el hechizo – hablo Gruettener entre sombras 

- si, puede ser eso, y si es así, no podemos hacer nada hasta que aquel sujeto deje de hacer el hechizo – dijo Albus – por ahora solo hay que calmar a los alumnos

Y en otro lugar del Gran Salón, los causantes del apagón aun seguían trabajando arduamente para que su plan resultara a la perfección. Remus seguía conjurando el hechizo para que las luces no volvieran todavía

Potter, por otro lado, se dirigía chocando con todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, fue a fuera del Salón, pesco unas ropas que estaban bien ocultas a pesar de sus coloridos colores que llamaban mucho la atención. Las tomo y se dirigió de vuelta a donde cundía el pánico, moviéndose a los blancos designados

- ¡cambiatus-objeto! – grito al momento que apuntaba las ropas de los Slytherins, y en su mano desaparecieron las que llevaba por la de los Slytherins. Sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a donde sus amigo, pero antes debía poner de nuevo la botella que había dejado Peter a la túnica de Malfoy, y cuidadosamente la metió en uno de los bolsillos de las estrafalarias ropas de Malfoy.

Ahora solo corría, con las túnicas de la casa de Slytherin en mano, en dirección a la persona que podía hacer el último paso para terminar la broma, a Sirius Black.

- listo amigo, solo falta tu paso final y estamos listo, yo voy a deshacer evidencia 

- bien

Y así James Potter, conocido como Prongs en el grupo de los Merodeadores, se dirigió a guardar las ropas en el lugar donde había encontrado las otras

Mientras que Sirius se dirigía rápidamente a sus victimas y sin que se dieran cuanta, les lanzo un hechizo

- ¡Agudiz Sonorus! – y apunto a sus tres blancos alegremente. Luego aturdió a uno

- Aturdis! -  grito a Malfoy. Y enseguida lo sentó en s puesto aun inconsciente

- ¡Lucius! ¡donde estas! – gritaba una voz chillona que nadie podía reconocer.

- ¡Bella, no lo encuentro! – dijo otro pitito cerca de Padfoot

Bien. Era hora de retirarse, dejo a Malfoy, que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento y se dirigió a su propia mesa, pero antes de sentarse, debía pasar por Moony. De repente una persona lo toma del hombro

- listo, a sus puestos – dijo la persona que había llegado

- bien Prongs, déjame avisarle a Moony – y se dirige a donde su amigo – Moony, listo espera a que me siente y puedes parar 

Y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, al lado de Emily, que ni ella ni Lily se había movido de su lugar.

- ¡Maxim Lumus! – grito Remus y las luces brillaron de nuevo, iluminado cada rincón del Gran comedor

- ¡Que nadie se mueva! – grito Albus Dumbledore al momento de que llego la luz- todos a su asiento ahora, sin  discusión – y el mismo se fue a sentar a su puesto también

- se puede saber porque ustedes están tan tranquilos y sentados – pregunto la profesora McGonagall a los merodeadores – ustedes tuvieron algo que ver

- ¡como piensa usted eso profesora! – Black se hizo el dolido 

- por el echo de que ***Siempre*** ustedes están involucrados en alguna cosa que pasa

- entonces profesora, nosotras también seriamos culpables – hablo Emily – nosotros también estamos sentados y tranquilos

- y Diana también, y Thomas y los demás, todos ellos estaban sentados tranquilo – añadió Lily 

- si tiene razón, no es posible que los demás sean culpables, ¡pero mas vale que sea así! ¡ y sino, me encargare de sacarle 5 ptos por cada uno de ustedes, aunque sean de mi propia casa! – y se largo en dirección donde los de primer año hasta que unos gritos se escucharon por todo el Salón

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin donde allí, había tres personas vestidas de forma muy llamativa

Risas inundaron por todo el salón, ¡si hasta algunos profesores reían!

Allí, al final de la ultima mesa, estaban Bellatrix Black con un traje de bailarina de ballet rosado completo, tenia las zapatillas, el tutú ¡si hasta tenia amarrado el pelo en dos cachitos con cintas rosadas. Y para pero, su voz era verdaderamente desagradable.

A su lado, estaba Severus Snape, vestido como payaso muggle, tenía un traje de líneas rojas y blancas, tenia pintada la  cara blanca con unos enormes labios rojos pintados, ¡y hasta tenía su nariz roja! Y ni hablar de los ridículos zapatos que llevaba. 

Ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo y no evitaron gritar de nuevo como maniáticos, mientras que todos los demás alumnos reían, incluso los de su propia casa 

- ¿¡y de que te ríes tu Lucius!? – grito enojada Bella mirando a su amigo- ¿¡por que no mejor te vez tu mismo!? ¬¬

Y de nuevo todas las miradas se dirigieron a este, que también estaba vestido como payaso, tenía el mismo traje de Snape solo que con colores azule y blanco, su cabellos había sido remplazado por unos cabellos totalmente electrizados de color morados.

- ¿¡que diablos paso aquí!? – grito tan fuerte que todos los demás tuvieron que taparse los oídos a tal desagradable chillido

- ¡esto fue tu culpa Black! – grito al tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo - ¡tu nos hiciste esto!

- no, no fui – dijo calmadamente mientras empezaba a comer

- ¡Claro que fuiste tú!, ¿Quién mas pudo haberlo hecho? – gritaba enfadada

- ¡te dice que no fue él! – lo defendió Potter – además, ¿tienes pruebas que lo acusen? Es su palabra contra la tuya

En ese instante, Bella solo se dirigió a su puesto para poder comer, ya que tenía mucha hambre, no le importase que la vieran así vestida. Severus hizo lo mismo, primero estaba el orgullos, amos probaron de su sopa, pero al momento de hacerlo saltaron rápidamente y empezaron a rebotar por el piso como locos, y cada vez que golpeaban al suelo salían explosiones, como fuegos artificiales muggles, por todos lados

De nuevo las risas inundaron el lugar, luego de que parasen, los dos miraron a Lucius para que tomara también de su sopa. Lo hizo y tal fue la sorpresa al ver que no le pasaba nada. Los miro y levanto los hombros en señal de no saber nada, pero en ese momento, un frasco caía de su bolsillo, rodó a los pies de Severus Snape. Este lo tomo, abrió el frasco y probo un poco con el dedo, inmediatamente el frasco salio volando y se quebró en el piso, mientras que Snape volvía a rebotar en el piso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Lucius? – dijo Bellatrix asombrada - ¿porque nos hiciste esto?

- ¡yo no fui! ¡les juro que no lo hice! – se defendía 

- ¿¡entonces porque tenias el frasco tu?

- ¡BASTA! – grito el director – Señorita Black, Señores Malfoy y Snape a mi oficina, serán castigados ,por tal alboroto

- ¡pero profesor! – gritaba Bella- ¡nosotros no hicimos nada!

- he dicho que basta, serán restados 50 puntos de su casa a cada uno por ocasionar tal escándalo, y le pido al jefe de su casa que se encargue de su castigo, ahora, vayan a mi oficina los Sr. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter, los espero haya

Los chicos se miraron asustados al escuchar sus nombres en la boca del director, ¿Cómo los había descubierto? 

Mientras se retiraban los tres afectados de la broma, eran objeto de burlas y risas. En cambio los chicos eran aplaudidos en son de victoria y grandeza

**¿Que pasara con Stephany?**

**¿Por qué Gruettener tenia ese raro pergamino?**

**¿Por qué James sintió algo extraño?**

**¿Por qué Stephany dijo esas cosas extrañas?**

**¿Quién era la muchacha del sueño?**

**¿Serán castigados los muchachos por su fechoría?**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Kaoru**: bien, capitulo ocho, capichi

**Emily**: y bien, ahora los reviews

**Sirius**: primero a Sara Fénix Black, gracias por los chocolates y bueno, no tengo nada mas que pedirte

**Kaoru**: yo si, quiero que me dejéis un review si es posible, para subir el ego

**Steph**: y yo me encargare de que no se coman los chocolates de Siri ^^

**Kaoru**: bien ahora a amsp14, gracias por seguir el fic, estoy muy agradecida, bien los espero en el próximo capitulo


	9. ¿acaso son celos lo que sientes?

**Kaoru**: bien, regrese, tarde pero mas vale eso que nunca

**Sirius**: ¡y mas te vale que no me mates!

**Kaoru**: lo haría ¬¬, pero por Sara Fénix Black, no lo haré, ¡pero si me vuelves a hacer enojar ni Sarita te podrá salvar!

**Sirius**: …………

**Steph**: bueno, ¿por no mejor vamos con el fic?

**Emily**: es verdad, para eso lo hiciste, para que lo leyeran, no?

**Kaoru**: bien bien ¬¬

**Emily**: bueno, la negación, ninguno de los personajes bla ble bla y bla …….

**Steph**: ¡Excepto Emily yo!

****

**Capitulo IX:**

****

**"¿acaso son celos lo que sientes?"**

Los Merodeadores se dirigieron al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, rezaban para que no los castigaran.

Emily y Lily se había quedado comiendo en el Comedor, pero mientras comían pensaban en que les diría el profesor Dumbledore por aquella broma que le hicieron

Mientras que en el despacho del director del colegio, 4 alumnos caminaban con la mirada baja, ¿Cómo los descubrió?

Llegaron y rápidamente se sentaron en cuatro sillas que, al parecer, estaban reservadas especialmente para ellos. Al frente de ellos estaba la mesa del director y después, la mesa dada vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana

- Veo que ya tomaron asiento – dijo una voz al parecer con un cierto todo de diversión, esta venia de la silla, que se dio vuelta dejando ver el serio rostro de su profesor

Stephany se había levantado agitadamente, se sentó y llevo una mano a su cabeza

Había sido tan real aquel sueño……

Mira a todas partes, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a James. Movió su mano al frente de ella, y vio que tenia el pañuelo de James manchado con su propia sangre. Observo el lugar, estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo había podido llegado hasta, allí?

Se levanto lentamente, miro a su lado y vio a la pequeña Aerith a su lado, sin duda, ella nunca la dejaba sola. La tomo con cuidado, ella aun dormía, se acomodo en los brazos de su ama y volvió a dormir, aun era un gatito bebe.

Luego vio a sus amigas durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. Miro su reloj, al parecer no era muy tarde, decidió que no las iba a despertar.

Camino afuera de su habitación, no había nadie cerca ni despierto a esas horas, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho unas voces, prefirió quedar en un rincón, donde no había luz y no podría ser distinguida

- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡es…… sencillamente……humillante! – dijo una primera voz

- no lo tomes a mal, podría haber salido peor – lo reconforto otra voz amable

- ¡lo se amigo! ¡Pero no merecíamos nada, no entiendo como nos descubrió! – respondió la primera voz

- al menos no es tan grande – comento un tercera uniéndose a las dos primeras – además, solo es para "aparentar"

- si, bueno, me queda de consuelo, ¿que opinas tú?

- que nos deberían de haber perdonado, es injusto, solo cobrábamos venganza lo mas sano y menos dañino posible – respondió una cuarta voz

Al momento de que la cuarta voz hablara, Aerith despertó y se separo de los brazos de su ama para parar al piso y caminar hasta aquella voz

- ¡Aerith! ¡ven aquí! – dijo en susurro a la gatita que se alejaba de ellas

- ¿que dem…. – dijo suavemente la cuarta voz mirando a su rodilla – chicos…sigan sin mi, los alcanzo en un momento

- bien - dijeron el resto de las voces y se perdieron arriba de las escaleras

Stephany estaba nerviosa, empezaba apegarse mas a la pared detrás de ella, podía sentir como el dueño de aquella voz se acercaba a ella poco a poco.

_Ven a m_

De nuevo aquella voz, que estaba en su sueño, la molestaba. Tenía más miedo que antes después de escuchar aquella voz fría en su cabeza

_Dame tu vida _

Su cuerpo tiritaba, se agacho acurrucándose, no le importaba que alguien estuviera al frente de ella, solo se tapaba los oídos con sus manos con mucha desesperación

_Entrégame tu corazón_

Aquel muchacho podía ver a alguien en la oscuridad, no podía distinguir quien era, pero lo que si sabia era que se trataba de una chica.

Vio como aquella chica se agachaba y empezaba a temblar desesperadamente, poniendo sus frágiles manos en sus oídos. De repente lo vio, vio en su mano un pañuelo con sangre. Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Steph…. – dijo el hombre suavemente

La chica vio al hombre que la llamaba, a través de sus ojos llorosos a causa del dolor que tenia en su cabeza por aquella voz.

_Ven a m_

- Ayúdame…. – dijo suplicante – Sirius…..ayúdame…..me esta lastimando

_No puedes escapar_

- tranquila – le decía mientras trataba de reconfortarla y se agachaba a su altura- ¿Quién te esta lastimando?

_No te arrancaras_

- él……esta en mi cabeza…..me hace daño – decía mientras negras lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro – ayúdame….no me deja en paz……¡dile que se valla!

_Se quien eres y no te dejar_

- tranquila…… yo estoy aquí, nada te pasará, te lo prometo

_Vendrás a mí _

Sirius se acerca a ella y la abraza. Aun ella estaba en su posición anterior. Sirius le dice algo para reconfórtala.

- yo siempre estaré contigo, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, nunca me separaré de ti – le susurra a su oído

Stephany estaba asombrada, Sirius la estaba reconfortando. Sin dudarlo también lo abraza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. De repente, la fría voz desapareció, Steph ya no la escuchaba más, pero aun así temblaba.

- se fue……ya no me lastima – dijo en un murmullo

Sirius se aleja de ella para mirarla, pero sin romper el abrazo. Con una mano, le limpia las lágrimas de su rostro lenta y suavemente

Stephany siente la calida mano de Sirius en su rostro, en ese momento sentía que le podía confiar todo, era vulnerable a él, podía responder cualquier cosa que el quisiera y su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar

Sirius la abrazo más fuerte al sentir el cuerpo de ella que empezaba a temblar.

- tengo miedo…… – dijo despacio la chica en sus brazos – no quiero que vuelva

- tranquila….yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y protegerte

Stephany se acomodo de nuevo en los brazos de Sirius, ya no tenia miedo, con él a su lado, el miedo había desaparecido. Ésta sintió de repente una cosa que le hacia cosquillas en las piernas, era Aerith.

Se empezó a levantar, por lo que tuvo que romper el abrazo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

- gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado, apoyándome – dijo mirando al suelo, no quería mirarlo a sus ojos. Luego su rostro se dirigía al de Sirius, y sin que se diera cuenta, le había depositado un beso en los tibios labios de aquel muchacho de ojos marinos.

Rápidamente salio de allí, corriendo hasta su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Llevo su mano sana a su boca, donde sus labios habían besado los de Sirius Black.

¿Porque? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Que era lo que sentía por él? ¿Amistad? ¿Compasión? ……………o ¿Amor?

No, no podía sentir amor, no debía enamorarse de nuevo, no quería sufrir mas de lo ya había sufrido en el pasado. No, no, no y no.

Debía olvidar lo que había echo, debía olvidar aquel beso, debía negar que sentía algo por Sirius Black. Así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

En una habitación oscura, un misterioso hombre acababa de perder la concentración de su objetivo

- maldición – anuncio el hombre. Miro en una bola de cristal que tenia al frente de él, en ella, había la imagen de una muchacha de cabellos castaños con unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo

- esta vez te me escapaste – dijo aquella voz fría viendo la imagen de la chica – pero no por mucho tiempo, sabes que no puedes escapar de tu destino, y tu destino es estar conmigo, ¡ni creas que dejare que me roben tu corazón! ¡Es mío! – viendo la imagen de un chico de cabellos lacios negros con ojos azules mar – ¡nadie podrá alejarte de mi lado! ¡Nadie! Cumpliré mi objetivo, y tendré lo que quiero

La mañana se hacia presente en una de las habitaciones de la chicas de 6º año. Una de ellas, que poseía hermosos cabellos rojos que se encendían con el sol, acababa de despertarse.

- chicas, despierten – aclamo la chica -¡es un bello día! – anuncio mientras veía el cielo en la ventana

- Lily…..es muy temprano…… – reclamo una joven de ojos lila

- ¿¡y perdernos este hermoso día!? Vamos, no seas floja – y empezó a tirarle las sabanas

- ¡No! Lily, déjame cinco minutos mas plisss- mientras se aferraba a su almohada

- bien ¬¬, mientras despierto a Steph aprovecha de dormir

- no será necesario Lils, ya me despertaron U

- bien, eso significa……..¡que te tienes que levantar Emy! – y dicho eso se tiro encima de ella

- ¡No! Lily no, pesas mucho

- ¿y que tal ahora? – dijo divertida Stephany al momento que también se tiraba arriba de Lily

- ¡NOOO! ¡Piedad! ¡No quiero morir aplastada!

- bien, bien, entonces levántate, yo me iré a duchar, quiero disfrutar mi fin de semana – aclaro Steph al momento que se iba a duchar

- bien, yo también, ¿y Diana?

- talvez se levanto mas temprano – hablo Emily media dormida limpiándose un ojo con su mano – o talvez se fue a Hosmeade hoy, ya sabes, se puede ir hoy y mañana

- bueno, me voy a duchar……y cuando termine… ¡quiero que estés vestida! ¿Me oíste? ¬¬

- si, si, como digas mamita Lils – dijo divertida Emily viendo como Lily se iba al baño

Emily camino hacia la ventada de la habitación de las chica, esa ventara era la única que no tenia rejas que impidieran entrar o salir a las lechuzas de la habitación. Miro el cielo, realmente era un lindo día sábado y se hacia notar por el abrasador calor en el ambiente, aun eran días de un intenso verano. Se vistió con ropas muggles que le había regalado Lily en años anteriores. Estaba terminado de peinarse, cuando Lily y Stephany salieron en toallas a vestirse

- ¡ja! Me hiciste caso -dijo contenta Lily al ver a su amiga vestida

- si, y si no te apuras, no te esperare a desayunar, mama Lils – dijo sonriente

- ¡que no me digas mama Lils! – enojada

- no suena mal – opino Steph – Mamá Lilian…..mmm……falta el apellido

- ¡Potter! Mamá Lilian Potter, ¡suena perfecto! - dijo riendo su compañera

- ¡callate! ¡en tus sueños! ¬¬ - grito sonrojándose un poco - ¡no me gusta Potter!

- si como no, y a Steph no le gusta Black…… ¡es lógico que te gusta! ¡Lo miras de forma distinta Lils! ¡No me puedes engañar!

- Haber…… ¿acaso dijiste que me gusta Black, Sirius Black? ¬¬ – dijo amenazadora Steph, que solo había escuchado la primera parte

- pues U……... ¡no! ¡Claro que no Steph! ¡No he dicho nada! ¿Verdad Lily?

- a mi no me preguntes ¬¬, sal solitas de tus asuntos como niña grande que eres – terminándose de vestir

- mira Emily Vigneaux, que te quede claro esto ¬¬, a mi **NO** me gusta Sirius Black ¿entendido? – arreglándose el cabello en su típica trenza

- si, si, futura señora Black, lo que usted diga – dijo mientras corría al baño antes de ser golpeado por Steph

Luego de esa escena de amistad, las chicas bajaron al gran comedor, para tomar un desayuno. Mientras tomaban desayuno hablaban sobre lo que harían en ese hermoso día de verano.

- propongo que vallamos de picnic, le podemos pedir unas pocas golosinas a los elfos de las cocinas y podríamos sentarnos en el los jardines, sin que nadie nos vea – opino Emily mientras se preparaba sus tostadas con queso y jamos

- yo creo que deberíamos hacer algún tipo de deporte, es un día bastante caluroso, rico para hacer actividades físicas – comento Lilian mientras se preparaba un te y sacaba algunas galletas

- pero nos asaremos ¬¬ haciendo deporte en pleno sol – contrarrestó Emi

- entonces engordaremos por comer dulces sentadas ¬¬ - respondió la pelirroja

- ¡picnic!

- ¡deporte!

- ¡picnic!

- ¡deporte!

- chicas…..así no solucionaran nada – explico Stephany que comía avena con leche - ¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo?

- ¿que propones? ¬¬ - dijeron las dos mirándola

- bueno, es un día bastante caluroso…..

- ya lo sabemos ¬¬ - respondieron

- ¿me dejan terminar ¬¬? Bien como les decía, ¿Por qué no hacemos ambas cosas?

- ah?

- que podríamos, bueno nadar en el lago, debe estar bastante calida el agua, así haremos ejercicio Lily, y después, podríamos comer los dulces y golosinas en un picnic cerca del lago, ¿que les parece?

Lily y Emily pensaban, Steph había puesto ambas cosas que ellas querían, y la posibilidad de nadar era bastante razonable, ya que las estaba a empezando a comer el insoportable calor

- ¡nos parece fabuloso! – respondió una voz detrás de ellas - ¡eres un genio Stephany!

- nadie te invito Potter ¬¬ - manifestó Lily al verlo

- pero Stephany nos invitara, cierto? – dijo mirándola con cara de lastima

- yo……este…..no se – confesó dudosa a la petición de James

- oh vamos no pueden ser tan egoístas – dijo otra voz – no les cuesta nada que estemos con ustedes

- ¿y por que deberíamos de hacerlo Black? – pregunto Emily a lo que este le responde algo en la oreja que solo ella pudo escuchar y lo que la hizo avergonzarse – bien, yo voto para que vengan ¬¬, ¿que dicen ustedes dos?

- yo no – dijo bruscamente Lily- no quiero que vengan

- OH, vamos Evans, ¿Por qué eres tan mala con nosotros? – le hablo Potter

- por que no quiero que vengan, este iba a ser **NUESTRO** día de amigas Potter ¬¬, ¿que dices Steph?

Oh oh, estaba en problemas, serio problemas, ¿que diría? ¿Si o no? Si decía que si, Lily se enojaría, y si decía que no Emily se enojaría con ella

- pues…..no lo se…… me da lo mismo lo que decidan

- di, si o no Steph ¬¬ - dijeron ambas amigas

- di que si Stephany plisss - le rogaba Potter

- yo…… bueno……Dios, se que me arrepentiré de esto…….pueden venir – dijo importunada

- ¡Si! ¿Viste Evans? ¬¬ - y luego se acerca y le dice al oído – ya veras como no te arrepentirás…………. ¡vamos chicos! ¡Preparen sus cosas! ¡Nos vamos de picnic al lago!

Y así los cuatro merodeadores salieron a hacer sus cosas y las chicas hacían lo mismo, pero una de ellas tenía un pequeño problema

Las chicas estaban en su habitación buscando las cosas necesarias para ese picnic con los Merodeadores.

- ¿tienes el bronceador Emily? – preguntaba Lily mientras arreglaba un bolso de color verdoso poniendo en él una toalla

- si, acá esta, toma, oye has visto mi toalla – preguntaba mientras hacia lo mismo de Lily solo que en un bolso lila

- no, no lo he visto…… ¿Steph? ¿Por qué no arreglas tus cosas?

- la verdad……es que no tengo traje de baño - dijo apenada – nunca me han comprado uno mis tíos

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes boba? – dijo Emily mientras buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias

- yo te prestaría, pero solo traje uno de casa – dijo arrepentida – ¡pero te puedo prestar una toalla! ¡Mira, es del mismo color que tus ojos, azul claro! Toma, te la regalo

- no tienes por que hacerlo Lils – dijo decaída recibiendo la toalla

- ¡hey! ¡Encontré uno! – dejando el despelote de ropa tiradas en el piso – pero es un poco……bueno…… ¿sexy? – mostrando un bikini bastante sensual - ¡pero no deja de precioso! ¿no?

- parece nuevo – comento Stephany mientras observaba el bikini entre su manos

- así es, nunca lo he usado, no he tenido el valor de usarlo, pero no lo pude dejar allá, es demasiado hermoso, lo traigo para presumir - aclaro Emily mientras trataba de "ordenar" todo su ropa tirada del suelo – además, creo que se vera mejor en ti que en mi

- no lo se…….

- por que no te lo pruebas – dijo Lily – si quieres yo lo haré primero – y se fue a cambiar al baño

- yo también, veras como no te arrepentirás – y acompaño a Lily

Steph seguía pensado ¿Lo usaría?, podría, ¿pero le quedaría bien?, talvez

Luego de un rato salieron Emily y Lily con sus respectivos bikinis. No se veían mal, nada de mal, realmente se les veía perfecto, tenían ambas un muy buen físico.

- bien, ¿que dices? – Lily dijo, poniéndose una ropa más ligera encima del bikini

- ¡por lo menos déjanos verlo puesto! ¡¿Vamos?! – dijo mientras la empujaba al baño - ¡no te dejare salir hasta que te lo vea puesto!

Stephany no tuvo otra opción que ponérselo si o si, bajo las amenazas de Emily. Se lo puso y se miro al espejo_. No, sinceramente no se me ve para nada bien_ pensó al verse reflejada en el espejo del baño, aunque no tenia experiencia en esos gustos. Abrió la puerta bastante lenta, saliendo tímidamente de ella.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamo Emily - ¡te queda perfecto! ¿Que opinas Lily?

- ¡excelente! Te vez hermosa con ese bikini

- ¿ustedes creen? Yo no opino lo mismo

- ¿en que planeta vives? ¡claro que te queda bien! ¡Todos los chicos babearan por ti!

- ustedes tampoco están mal

- ¿y quien a dicho lo contrario? – dijo Emily con un ego muy alto – te vez perfecta, al igual que Lily y yo

- bien, dejemos a Emi con su súper ego y arreglémonos mejor – comento Lils

Stephany se puso también una ropa bastante ligera, puso la toalla que le había regalado Lils en su bolso azul y salieron de la habitación

- ¿Por qué tienen que demorarse tanto? – exclamo Sirius al verlas bajar- nosotros hicimos el honor de pasar a la cocina y trae la comida

- ¿seguro que es comida lo que llevas? ¬¬

- si Vigneaux, tampoco quiero morirme de hambre allá ¬¬

- ¿Por qué no partimos mejor? – pregunto Remus mientras llevaba un canasto en mano – se nos acabará el día si seguimos esperando

- ¡bien vamos! – dijo energéticamente Emily

Emily, Remus y Peter caminaban adelante, Lily Sirius y James los seguían, dejando a una tímida Steph al final

- ¿Por qué tan apartada? – le pregunto James que se había acercado a ella

- es que no me siento muy cómoda que digamos

- lo siento, no pensé que fuéramos una molestia ¬¬ - dijo aparentando estar dolido con aquellas palabras

- ¡no tonto! ¡no es por eso! – dijo sacando una sonrisa – es por lo que llevo puesto

- pues no veo que es lo que te complica – viendo la ropa de la chica

Steph llevaba puesto una polera amarilla sin hombros un poco suelta lo que le hacia ver los tirantes del bikini atados a su cuello, una pequeña falda negra que apenas le tapaba medio pierna superior y unas sandalias negras por cortesía de Lily.

- tonto ¬¬, no entiendes nada – dijo lamentándose haber dicho aquel comentario anterior

- chicas….¬¬, siempre complicándose por todo – dijo levantado los hombros – mírame a mi, yo no me complico la vida

Stephany le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza a su amigo. Usaba una polera azul oscuro, y un traje de baño verde oscuro con unas sandalias con belcro cafés.

- ¿y quien te presto esa polera muggle? ¬¬

- Remus , cuando fue a la casa de su primo muggle le pedí que me regalara una, ¿te gusta?

- te queda muy bien

- ¿o prefieres la de Sirius? – dijo picadamente mirando adelante, a su compañero conversando con Lily

Stephany recién lo veía directamente, había tratado de esquivar su mirada desde lo de anoche. Sus cabellos lacios negros estaban sueltos, no amarrados en una pequeña colita como los demás días, su pelo dejaba ver brillos de color azulado, usaba una polera negra suelta con un traje de baño azul, el mismo azul que sus ojos, y también unas sandalias con belcro, pero de color negras. Se veía bastante bien no pudo dejar pasar una imagen en su mente de éste sin su polera, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

De repente James la había agarrado de la cintura, y le hablo despacio en su oído, para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

- no niegues que te atrae, lo puedo notar en el sonrojo de tus mejillas- dijo en tono divertido, a lo que esta se sonrojo más aún.

En ese momento Lily quiso saber que era lo que hablaban Potter y su amiga. Vio como Potter la tomaba de la cintura y le decía algo que la hizo sonrojarse notablemente. De solo ver aquella escena cierto recelo la invadió en sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué le enojaba verlos juntos? Prefirió dejar de mirar aquel suceso y seguir en su camino, aunque sabia que no podría sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen de su amiga con Potter nunca.

Stephany no sabia que responder, sus mejillas la delataban descaradamente, pero una idea se le fue a la cabeza.

- ¿acaso estas celoso? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

- no – dijo suavemente soltándola – yo ya tengo a mi blanco – dijo mirando hacia adelante

- ¿a Evans no?- dijo divertida

- si, a ella ¿acaso ahora eres tu la celosa? – en la misma forma que su amiga – a diferencia tuya, yo se lo que siento

- ¿a que te refieres?

- se lo que quiero, pero tú, estas confundida amiga mía

- ¿y como sabes eso tú? ¬¬

- por que estoy seguro que no sabes que es lo que sientes por mi amigo ¿estoy en lo correcto?- sonriéndole

- ……

- aja, eso responde a mi pregunta

Sirius veía como su amigo y Smith se divertía hablando solo para ellos, quería saber lo que hablaban de repente vio como James le tomaba de la mano a Stephany y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al ver aquella escena.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, ya que no había muchos alumnos, la mayoría se había ido a Hosmeade a comprar y visitarlo.

Llegaron a una pequeña zona, donde no frecuentaba a ir los alumnos, dejaron las cosas y empezaron a preparar el lugar del picnic. Remus y Emily se encargaron de sacar todas las cosas en la manta que habían traído.

- ¡vamos a bañarnos! – anuncio Black a los demás

- ¿altiro? – pregunto Emily arqueando una ceja

-¡si! no aguanto las ganas de tirarme una zambullida

Stephany veía como Sirius hacia gestos para que los demás se metieran al lago con él, no podía evitar pensar que él aun tenía una mente de niño, lo que hizo que una sincera sonrisa saliera de su rostro

- cuidado con lo que piensas Stephany – le susurro una voz cerca de ella

- ¿aun sigues con eso? ¬.¬

- ¡ven Smith! ¡báñate conmigo! – dijo tratando que ella se separase de su amigo por un momento

- no – dijo secamente. No quería que la vieran con el bikini puesto delante de todos

- ¡vamos! No seas agua fiesta

- que no Black – dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿que no entiendes un NO por respuesta? ¬¬

- si viene de ti…..¡no! – dijo divertido - ¡vamos! ¿plisss?

Stephany tenía ganas de acompañarlo, pero su vanidad por no mostrar su sensual bikini fue más fuerte

- No dejes que tu orgullo te confunda mas – fue lo ultimo que le dijo su amigo antes de irse a donde los demás arriba de la manta de picnic

Al final, Sirius se tuvo que meter solo al agua, lo le importaba estar sin compañía con tal de divertirse.

Remus había traído un libro para leer, nunca iba sin uno, y decidió leer un poco a Emily, ya que esta se lo había pedido amablemente. Ellos estaban sentados a una orilla del manto, donde llegaba la sombra y Remus se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol y Emily lo escuchaba sentada comiendo un alfajor de chocolate.

James había decidido tratar de hacer las paces con Evans aunque esta cada vez se ponía más fría y distante con él a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cada vez que este trataba de imponer un tema de conversación esta simplemente lo evadía por completo o simplemente lo criticaba.

Por otra parte Stephany estaba apoyada a la otra parte del tronco. Pensaba, ¿Por qué James le decía esas cosas? ¿acaso era demasiado notorio que ella sentía algo por Black? Mientras pensaba, acariciaba el suave pelaje de su gatita Aerith, que ronroneaba en sus brazos.

Después e un rato, siente unos paso cerca de ella. _De seguro es James de nuevo _pensó rápidamente.

- ¿disculpa Stephany? – dijo una voz suave. Era Remus Lupin – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- claro – dijo ágilmente

- pero me gustaría que fuera en un lugar mas privado, es algo delicado

- de acuerdo – y Stephany se dirigía donde Remus quería conversar. Se había puesto cerca del lago. Steph estaba de espaldas

- quería decirte que si me puedes ayudar – dijo este un poco nervioso

- ¿en que?

- me gustaría que me ayudases a establecer una mejor relación con Emily

- ah!....era eso, bien, por supuesto – exclamo contenta - ¡no dudes en pedirme ayuda!

- gracias

- ¿y que ten……¡AHHHH! – grito al sentir unas manos húmedas en su cintura que la arrastraban al fondo del lago.

Lo último que vio fue a Remus normal, como si supiese que eso iba a pasar. Luego la vista se le nublo, no podía ver, estaba debajo del agua. Pudo divisar entre las espesas aguas del lago, un par de ojos marinos. Apartó aquellas manos de su cuerpo y salió rápido a la superficie para poder respirar.

James se había llevado a Lily a un lugar donde podía hablar los dos, sin ser escuchados por los demás. Estaban cerca de lago, había una roca en la cual Lily se sentó.

Cuando se sentó James no pudo evitar mirar aquel frágil cuerpo de la muchacha al frente de él

Ella llevaba es pelo atado a un moño suelto, su polera era sin mangas de color naranjo suave, una falda recta hasta las rodillas de color verde oscuro que la acompañaba desde las caderas, y terminaba con unas sandalias de verdes también pero mas claras.

- bien, dime que quieres Potter – dijo Lily

- ¿acaso no puedes ser mas amable?

- no, si se trata de ti menos aun bien ¿dime que quieres? No tengo todo el día

- hey! ¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo? Si yo no te echo nada

- "por eso mismo" – pensó al instante – bien……espero tu pregunta

- ¿pregunta? ¿Quién hablo de pregunta? – pregunto curioso

- ¿acaso me vas a negar que querías que te dijera algo de Steph? – hablo enojada

- ¿Stephany?

- ¡si ella! ¡Has estado todo el tiempo con ella! – grito sin darse cuenta celosa

- ¡solo le estaba dando unos consejos! – se explico James – " esto no va bien, no llegare a nada si sigo as

- ¿consejos? ¿consejos de cómo conquistarte? ¡no eres mas que un fresco Potter!

- ¿QUE? ¿crees que me hice amigo de Stephany para puro jugar con ella?

- de ti no me espero otra cosa parecida

- ¡mira Lilian Evans! ¡una cosa muy distinta es ser amigo por conveniencia y otra ser un amigo de verdad! ¡yo soy amigo de ella por que la quiero! ¿entendiste?

Lily había quedado impactada al escuchar lo último de la boca de James Potter

- ¿la amas no es cierto? – pregunto Lily frívola bajando la mirada

- ¿Amar? ¿Quién dijo algo de amar? – dijo divertido por ver que ella estaba confundiéndose por sí sola – yo solo dije que la quería, no que la amaba

- ¡es lo mismo!

- no mi niña – dijo, lo que atrajo rápidamente la mirada de ella a sus ojos - una cosa es querer y otra amar, bueno….aunque pensándolo…talvez la ame….pero de una forma diferente

- ¿diferente? – escuchando cada palabra de él

- si, la amo, pero la amo como mi propia hermana, la hermana que nunca pude tener, a ese amor me refiero, amor fraternal…….además, es a otra a la que me quita el sueño – dijo sonriéndole mirándola fijamente a sus ojos esmeraldas

- ¿otra? – esperando que le digiera quien era

- si, una muchacha que me tiene loco, pero que lamentablemente me odia – dijo y luego miro al lago

- ¿y quien es?

- ¿no crees que hacen una buena pareja? – dijo, no tomando en cuenta la pregunta de ella

Lily miro a la dirección donde James miraba. Allí, en el lago, estaba Stephany empapada con sus ropas y a su lado, estaba Sirius que le dirigía una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una mirada indiferente. Si…..ahora que lo notaba, se verían muy bien como pareja

- tienes razón –contesto después de un rato con una sonrisa

- ¡estas sonriendo! – dijo divertido – al fin hice algo para que te alegraras

- tu no hiciste nada Potter – dijo divertida – fueron ellos – mirando a la pareja en el agua – creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, harían una bonita pareja…… ¿que? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – viendo la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante

- ¿acaso escuche que Lilian Evans esta de acuerdo con James Potter? – dijo asombrado pero divertido a la vez

- si, pero no te acostumbre ¬¬, solo es por esta vez

- me conformo con eso – dirigiéndole una sonrisa – ¿por que no vamos a bañarnos?

- No – dijo rápidamente lo que causo una mirada extrañada de James a ella – dejémoslos un rato mas juntos, tienen para rato, ven, mejor vamos a comer

y los dos se dirigieron donde estaban Remus y Emily leyendo un libro muy interesados ambos en aquella lectura

- ¡Sirius Back! – grito Steph mientras trataba de flotar en el agua, ya que sus ropas se lo dificultaban - ¿Cómo te atreviste a lanzarme al agua?

- fue tu culpa, yo te dije que quería que te vinieras a bañar conmigo – le dijo tranquilamente a su lado

- pero no tenías para que haberme empujado de esta forma – dijo un poco enojada – ahora me quede sin ropa

- pues sácatela – dijo sencillamente

- ¿que me la saque? ¿Estas loco o que?

- ¿por habría de estarlo? Estas con traje de baño no?, pues úsalo entonces

- no puedo – dijo suavemente

-¿Por qué?

Stephany pensaba, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no pretendía usarlo por que solamente no quería que la vieran así? Por lo que decidió quedarse callada

- ¿acaso no tienes? – pregunto Sirius viendo que la chica mira abajo

- claro que si… - dijo en susurro – pero no quiero que me vean con él puesto – finalizo tímidamente

- ¿por eso? – dijo asombrado por aquella timidez en la chica

- si, lo que pasa es que no es mío, es de Emily y bueno……no es muy indicado para mi - dijo nerviosa

Sirius no sabia que decir, no sabía que Stephany pudiera tener tal vergüenza por usar un simple bikini. De repente veía como a la chica le dificultaba nadar a causa de la ropa, por lo que empezó a hacer algo para ayudarla.

Stephany sintió como lentamente unas manos debajo del agua la tomaban de las caderas y la atraían al cuerpo del muchacho.

- ¿que haces? – dijo al momento de que se acercaba a Sirius

Pero este no le respondió. Solo empezó a mover sus manos hacia la dirección de la espalda, parecía buscando algo, luego, encontró lo que buscaba, el cierre de la falda.

Stephany veía como Sirius la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, eran hermosos, tan parecidos a los de su padre, cada vez que los miraba, sentía que su padre estaba presente y que le daba fuerzas

Sirius por fin pudo soltarle la falda después de tantos intentos, sintió como la falda había resbalado y empezaba a caer. Rápidamente se hundió y busco la falda antes de que hundiera en lo profundo del lago.

Stephany de repente dejo de mirar esos ojos cuando vio que Sirius se hundía. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, miro a todos lados, esperando que apareciese pronto

Tomo la falda y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie. Apareció detrás de la chica que lo buscaba con desesperación

- ¿Sirius? ¿Dónde estas?

- aquí – dijo de repente una voz detrás de ella

- ¿se puede saber que hacías? – dijo mirándolo con enfado

- solo…..aligeraba las cosas – y de repente saco la falda empapada de las aguas

- ¿mi-mi falda? – dijo reconociendo la prenda en la mano del chico y un leve rubor se le vino a su rostro, lo que el capt

- si, es tuya, no la necesitas , sacatela la polera – le dijo

- no

- sacate la polera – le exigió bruscamente

- que no

- ¡te la sacas o lo haré por mi cuenta!

- atrévete – lo reto – me tocas aunque sea un pelo y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida

- ¿así? ¿y que me harás? – dijo divertido y curioso

- hazlo y lo sabrás – dijo pensando que él lo dejaría hasta ahí. Grave error

- si tu insistes….- y se empezó a acercarse a la muchacha

Stephany observaba como el chico se acercaba a ella con intenciones no muy buenas, según pensaba ella

- ¿que-que me vas a hacer? – dijo tímida a la vez que trataba de escaparse de él

Pero Sirius no contesto, solo la alcanzo y puso sus manos en su cintura, para que ella no escapase, aunque lo intentara. Agarro la polera y empezó a tirarla hacia arriba, pero por causa del agua, esta estaba pegada al cuerpo de ella, así que este tuvo que rozar todo su cuerpo.

Stephany sintió un temblamiento en todo su cuerpo a causa de las manos de Sirius en ella, trato de empujarlo hacia atrás para que la soltara, pero fue inútil

Por fin Sirius pudo sacar la polera pegada al cuerpo de ella.

- ¿viste que lo conseguí? – dijo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vendría

Stephany estaba roja como tomate, Sirius le había tocado **SU CUERPO**, ¿y más encima tenía la osadía de decirle eso? Solo atino a hacer lo que cualquier mujer hace, le pego una cachetada como pudo en la mejilla del chico

- ¡Nunca! ¡pero nunca hagas eso otra ves! – dijo al tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Y inmediatamente nado en dirección a la orilla del lago. Salio como pudo de ahí, y vio como sus amigos la miraban extrañada. Tomo su toalla y se la puso y salio rápidamente de allí.

Sirius después de oír y sentir lo que ella le había dicho y echo, salio detrás de ella, pero paro al ver el cuerpo de ella en el bikini, sin duda alguna ella se veía muy sexy con aquel bikini negro, era pequeño, tenia una rosa azul claro y verde en él.

Lily en ese momento vio como James se iba de su lado y salía corriendo donde su amiga. Al principio sintió celos, pero recordó las palabras de James sobre ella, pero aun así, los celos se apoderaron de ella, de repente una voz, perecida al siseo de una serpiente, se escuchaba en su cabeza

¿Celosssa?

_'¡Nunca!' _

¿Entoncesss por que sssientesss envidiosssa de tu amiga?

_'No lo se'_

Deja que tusss emocioness ssalgan a luzz……. Deja que tu apetito de venzansssa desspierte

Remus y Emily veían como Stephany salía corriendo de ahí, en ese momento Emily vio una imagen en su cabeza, era la imagen de una chica con alas, alas rotas y la chica estaba encadenada en el suelo mientras que su sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, luego la imagen desapareció instantáneamente.

Luego Remus vio a James corres detrás de ella, algo sintió en su cabeza, escucho rugidos de leones, leones que pedían ayuda entre miembros de su manada, luego la imagen se hizo presente, vio los felinos que rodeaban algo, de repente uno de ellos se mueve, dejando ver lo que protegían, allá, desmayado en el suelo, yacía la silueta de un hombre, este tenia una lanza clavada en su espalada, sin embargo, pequeños cachorros leones se apoyaban al lado de este, mientras que los otros, solo pedían ayuda

**¿Porque Stephany se comporto de esa manera?**

**¿Por qué Lily escucho esa extraña voz, parecida a un siseo de serpiente?**

**¿Porque, tanto Remus como Emily vieron esas extrañas imágenes por un momento?**

****

****

**Kaoru**: si! termine este! Oh si! jiji

**Steph**: bien ahora, contestaremos los reviews

**Kaoru**: primero a amsp14, por seguir todavía leyendo mi fic, y espero que te siga agradando, en cuanto lo de Sarita, espero que no le vaya mal en sus estudios

**Emily**: ¡que la fuerza y la inteligencia estén contigo!

**Kaoru**: bien, ahora a Sara Fénix Black, ¡gracias por haberme dejado el review después de todo!, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, ¡y suerte amiga! Aunque sea un poco tarde T.T, bastante tarde ¬¬……

**Sirius**: ¡ y gracias por los regalos que me mandaste antes! Ahora, si no fuera mucha molestia solo pido……….mmmm……. ¡unas grageas!

**Steph**: goloso ¬¬

**Sirius**: ¡si también te voy a dar Steph! U

**Kaoru**: bueno, como sea, y por ultimo a mi amiga perdida…….¡EMILY EVANS! ¬¬, se que no me dejaste ¡ni un solo review antes!, pero te perdono por el solo hecho de que me mandas uno, y bien largo ¬¬, bien, pero de castigo ¡no te adelantare nada de la historia!

**Steph**: pero por lo menos puso L/J lo que tu querías

**Kaoru**: si , bueno, ¬¬, no quería ser tan mala . ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! ¡Y DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW! ¿PLEASE?


	10. Ritual de luna Llena Amantes perdidos

**Kaoru**: bien, aquí esta el cap 10….¡10! que harto he avanzado

**Steph**: y espero que dure mas

**Sirius**: si! ¡quiero tener mas aventuras!

**Emily**: ¡y yo quiero también acción!

**Kaoru**: si si si si ¬¬, todo eso tendrán, pero todavía no jajaja ahora a lo típico

**Sirius**: ¡ninguno de los personajes le pertenece excepto Emily y mi niña! ¿Entendieron ¬¬?

**Steph**: ehhh vamos con el fic U

**Kaoru**: y esto es una advertencia, hay partes no aptas para menores de edad, si la leen no es mi responsabilidad, solo aviso, jeje. Están advertidos, entran bajo si propia responsabilidad. ¡Y QUE NO LO HICE YO, LO HIZO UNA AMIGA MIA, DE VALDIVIA! jeje

**Steph**: ¿y dirás altiro los reviews?

**Kaoru**: ¿que? oh! Si si!, los queridos reviews jiji

**REVIEWS**:

**Sara Fénix Black****:** ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! No sabes como me alegro y emociono al leerlos, sniff sonándose con un pañuelo ¿El siseo que oye Lily? Eso, mmm, podría estar relacionado con mas bien el Tio Salazari (lo se, apodo estúpido mío), pero en el próximo se aclara ese tema con mas detalle. ¿Verdad que estuvo bakan lo del lago? Es una experiencia vivida (no en el puesto de Steph por supuesto jeje). ¿Las imágenes de Remus y Emily? Bueno, te tendré que dejar con la duda, por que en este capitulo… ¡vuelven a verlas! Jaja. A mi también me gusto la conversación de ellos dos. ¿Y las grageas de Sirius?......

**Sirius**: ¡Aquí las tengo! - mostrando unos de los tres sacos a medio comer y hablando con la boca llena

**Emily**: eres asqueroso……por lo menos deberías tragar antes de hablar ¿no crees? ¬¬

….. Ejem, ¿Dónde iba? Ah si!, creo que esa recomendación que le diste no la entendió bien ¬¬, estoy pensando seriamente en mandártelo, ¡mas lo que me hace gastar dinero en su estúpidos caprichos!, pero eso si, arrendado no mas eh? Jaja miro la cara de terror de Sirius dejando caer grageas de su boca Si, creo que pensaré en esa propuesta, haber si de vuelta viene con mas modales ¬¬. Y lo de tu review, ¡por supuesto que te dejaría uno! Solo déjame arreglar este computin de pacotilla que tengo y te dejo millones ( ¡si ni siquiera quiere conectarse a la pag de ff!, no sabes el lió que tengo que hacer para actualizar mis historias! TT) ¡Espero tu review! Jeje

**Amsp14:** ¡gracias! Me pone tan feliz que les gusten mis capítulos jojo. ¿Verdad que Lily debería decir lo que siente? Se evitaría muchos problemas jeje. En cuento a lo de Sirius…..sin comentarios

**Sirius**: ¡hey! ¡yo no soy asi! ¬¬- furioso- ¡me dejaste como un pervertido en tu fic!

**Emily**: ¿será por que lo eres?

**Sirius**: ¡no! T.T ¿verdad que no Stephy?

**Steph**: ehhh, lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas...

…. Bueno, después de ese percance, ¿en donde me quede? Oh si ya recuerdo. Y no te preocupes por lo de las disculpas, aparecerán en ese capitulo jeje. ¿Y en cuanto a la relación Remus Emily? Eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente capitulo, donde se aclararan espero que todas las dudas de ellos dos con respecto a su relación y a sus extrañas imágenes… jiji, si no es así, solo pregúntenme sus dudas y yo encantada se las aclaro.

**Emily Evans:** ¡Hey! ¡hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Jaja. Que irónico ¿no?, no se para que nos amargan las vida con las pruebas acumulativas…¡Si al fin al cabo igual voy a dar exámenes finales TT! ¡Y mas te vale que estudies ¬¬! ¡no te quiero ver mas adelante dando estos jodetes exámenes que me sacan de las casillas! Ufff, en fin, ya me perdí ¬¬, ¡jojo ya me acorde!, creo que eso de la trompeta esta por verse, creo que necesito relajarme con un buen grito de susto jaja, espero que nos volvamos a ver ( jaja ¡si nos vemos todos los días en el colegio! XD) ¡y espero tu review!

**Capitulo X**

****

**"ritual de luna llena. Amantes perdidos"**

Stephany corría por algunos matorrales alrededor del lago, tenía su cuerpo cubierto por su toalla, no sabia por donde ir, quería huir, salir de ese lugar, olvidar lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Pero inesperadamente, una mano tomo su muñeca lo que provoco que parara de correr. Ella se dio vuelta, y se encontró con los ojos cafés de su amigo, James. Ambos quedaron frente a frente

- ¿que te pasa Stephany? – le dijo suavemente

- no quiero….- dijo mirando al suelo- no quiero sufrir…….no lo quiero James

- nadie quiere sufrir amiga

- lo se, pero yo no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero volver a vivir aquel infierno del pasado

James de repente noto como lágrimas oscuras caían al piso, eran de Stephany.

- no temas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – hablo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga – no debes enterrar las penas en su corazón, se volverán a abrir, debes de sacarlas de ti, sacarlas de tu corazón

- yo no se, no quiero recordar, no quiero James – sollozo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amigo

- ¿me quieres contar? – le dijo tiernamente

- yo…….no estoy segura

- sabes que soy tu amigo, y nunca mi intención será hacerte sufrir

- esta bien……te contare lo que me pasa – sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo- solo déjame tranquilizarme, no dejes de abrazarme James

- esta bien

En ese momento alguien vio esa escena, alguien que los venia siguiendo a ambos. Este quedo asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos. De repente se sentía débil, le dolía ver aquella imagen aunque no lo reconociera. Entonces, Sirius Black, decidió por dejarlos solos, mientras un sentimiento extraño vagaba en su corazón.

Luego de que Stephany se calmara, soltó a James, le tomo la mano y lo trajo a un árbol, donde ella y el se sentaron.

- ¿que paso entre tú y Sirius?

- él…..él me saco la polera – dijo en susurro

- ¿eso nada mas?

- no, al hacerlo, el-el………él me toco mi cuerpo – sus mejillas se tiñeron poquito de rosado

- ¿y por eso le pegaste?

- si, yo…….a mi no me gusta que me toquen, no me gusta que me toquen el cuerpo – aclaro débilmente

- ¿acaso te paso algo cuando chica? – dijo asustado de pensar que había tenido una experiencia no muy grata

- no – dijo claramente – a mi, me recuerda a alguien, alguien que me causo mucho dolor – dijo y James vio como los ojos de Stephany se ponían brillantes, iba a empezar a llorar

- ¿Quién fue y que te hizo? – dijo en todo protector

- Matthew – dijo rápidamente

James escucho como ella decía aquél nombre con tristeza pero a la vez odio en su voz

- él, el me utilizo como un muñeco – dijo en un hilo de voz - ¡yo no lo sabia! ¡yo no sabia lo que quería de mi!

- no te entiendo ¿a que te refieres?

- él me engaño James, él me hizo creer que me amaba, como yo lo amaba a él

James quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Ella amaba a otro hombre, un hombre que solo jugo con sus sentimientos. Se sentía mal al ver que de nuevo lágrimas caían de los ojos de su amiga, deseaba nunca haber preguntado sobre el tema.

- tranquila, no vale la pena que gastes tus lagrimas en un tipo como él, no se merece ninguna – le reconforto a Stephany

- gracias James – dijo tranquilizándose y apoyándose en él – no sabes como agradezco que seas mi amigo, eres como un hermano, uno que siempre quise tener

- ¿no tienes mas hermanos o hermanas? – pregunto asombrado

- no, soy hija única – aclaro la chica y luego saco una sonrisa- aunque si quieres te puedo adoptar

- mmmm James Smith…...¿que tal Stephany Potter? Suena mejor – dijo en tono divertido

- tal vez tengas razón, pero todos creerán que soy tu esposa Jimmy

-¿Jimmy?

- si, desde ahora en adelante te llamare Jimmy, mi hermano Jimmy

- y yo a ti Stephy ¿si?

- ¡no! – dijo rápidamente lo que sorprendió a James – no me llames así, plis, prefiero que me llames Steph

- de acuerdo ¿acaso te molesta?

- ¡no! lo que pasa es que así me llamaban mis padres y mi primer amor que tuve – aclaro la chica bastante – y me recuerda a ellos

****

- ¡hey Prongs! – grito un muchacho de cabellera negra con brillos azulados

Sin embargo el chico que era llamado hacia caso omiso y seguía su camino

- ¡Prongs! – grito su amigo - ¡PRONGS TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

- ¿si? – dijo por fin el chico deteniéndose y viéndolo

- ¿porque no parabas?

- simplemente no te escuche – dijo tranquilo el joven de cabellos azabaches

- no – dijo seriamente Sirius – tú perfectamente me escuchabas. Tú me estabas evitando – acuso el chico

- ¿y porque habría de hacer eso? – dijo arqueando una ceja

- por que tú siempre hacer eso cuando hice algo malo – respondi

- entonces si sabes para que me lo preguntas – dijo molesto el chico y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino

- espera – dijo tomándolo del brazo – quiero que me digas que fue lo que hice esta vez

- ¿y todavía lo preguntas? – soltándose de él – pídele disculpas

- ¿que? – dijo confundido el chico

- pídele disculpas a Steph – aclaro James – ayer la dejaste mal

- ¿y que le hice esta vez? – dijo molesto

- eres mi amigo Sirius, te lo pido – confeso Prongs – ayer en el lago le hiciste algo que la afecto mucho

- y a mi también – dijo tocándose la mejilla golpeada

- ese no es el punto – dijo serio - ¿sabes por que te pego? ¿sabes por que odia que la toquen? ¿lo sabes?

- No pero……

- no me digas nada – interrumpió su amigo – se nota que a pesar de conocerla no sabes nada de ella, no sabes quien es.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- dime Sirius, ¿alguna vez te a contado de su pasado?

- no

- ¿te a contado por que odia a sus tíos?

- no

- ¿te a dicho el porque de sus lagrimas derramadas? – ante esta pregunta Sirius se asombro

¿Cómo era posible que no la conociese nada?

- no… – contesto en susurro

- entonces discúlpate con ella, te lo recomiendo, como amigo

Y James se fue por el retrato de la Dama Gorda al exterior dejando a Sirius confundido y pensando.

****

Stephany caminaba por la biblioteca triste, no podía olvidar el incidente del lago y el recuerdo de aquel hombre de su pasado

- ¿Steph?

- ¿Emily? – pregunto sorprendida al no notar su presencia

- ¿te ocurre algo? Desde ayer que estas así de triste – pregunto su amiga preocupada sentada en una mesa

- no, solo me siento un poco mareada – mintió su amiga – no te preocupes, estaré bien – respondió sonriendo falsamente

- Stephany…..

Se alejo de su amiga sin importar que la llamara, tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo malo ocurriría pronto.

Se sentó al final de las mesas de la biblioteca, y saco un libro extraño.

- "Presentimientos y premoniciones" – leyó la chica en la portada del libro

****

Emily al ver a su amiga alejarse, de nuevo ve una extraña imagen en su mente, solo que ahora podía escuchar voces.

_- ahora eses mía, pequeña arcángel – dijo una voz relativamente fría_

_Emily vio como ante sus ojos estaba la misma imagen. La chica de blancas alas rotas, encadenada en el suelo muy lastimada._

_- no lo hagas…….haré lo que quieras…..pero no le hagas daño – dijo la voz dulce de la chica con un vestido blanco rasgado, manchado con su propia sangre_

_- ¿porque habría de hacerlo? – dijo la primera voz arrogante, al frente de ella, donde solo se podía ver una sombra_

_- porque es mi destino protegerlo………_

_- ¿tu destino? – dijo divertido - ¿lo haces por tu destino? ¿o por que lo amas? _

_- por favor……déjalo………haré lo que quieras – rogaba la chica con tristeza_

_Al sentir el hombre el sollozo de la chica, se acerca a ella y la toma del mentón_

_- lo dejare a cambio….. a cambio de que me ames a mí y solo a mí – dijo el hombre cruelmente_

- ¿Emily? – hablo una voz cerca de ella, a lo que esta dejo de ver las imágenes

- Emily ¿estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo la misma voz

- ¿Lily?

- ¿que te ocurre Emi? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- nada – mintió la amiga – 'mejor no le digo nada, talvez…..talvez esto no signifique nada'

- ¿segura?

- si……¿y tu que hacías acá?

- te busca a ti y a Steph – contesto la chica

- ¿y para que?

- no lo se…… - confeso la chica – siento……siento que nos estamos separando mucho ¿no crees?

- si…. –aclaro la chica – y no creo que sea bueno

****

Un chico de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos estaba acostado encima de su cama, al parecer tratando de dormir, pero de nuevo unas imágenes aparecían en su mente.

_- heredero…..heredero despierta – decía una voz en el aire_

_Remus vio, de nuevo la misma imagen de siempre, los leones, el chico en el suelo con una lanza en él._

_- debes despertar heredero………- dijo una voz algo familiar para el hombre lobo – tu destino apenas empieza……_

_Ante los ojos de Remus, el cuerpo del chico empieza a moverse. Uno de los leones le saca la lanza de su espalda con su hocico y la deja al frente el joven. Éste mueve lentamente sus manos y la toma, con ella apoyada en el suelo empieza a levantarse._

_Remus al fin ve la figura del muchacho. Las ropas de este estaban destrozadas, mordidas por serpientes, ya que en el suelo quedaban restos de ellas devoradas por los leones, fieles a su amo._

_- busca a tus hermanos………busca al elegido de los cielos…….busca al maldecido por la luna…….un destino los espera a los tres – dijo la voz armoniosa_

_Después de esto, Remus vio como cada uno de los leones era rodeado por una armadura plateada en sus tórax. Sus patas tenían protección, al igual que sus cabezas_

_- Mi destino……a empezado – dijo el chico con una voz mas que familiar para Remus_

- ¿Remus? – dijeron dos voces al entrar a su cuarto

- ¿chicos? – dijo Remus totalmente confundido

- ¿Quién mas eh? – dijo Padfoot

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto James

- No……será luna llena muy pronto – aclaro el chico viendo por la ventana

- Y nosotros estaremos a tu lado- contesto Sirius

- gracias….amigos – dijo sonriendo junto con ellos

- siempre unidos…. – termino de decir Peter.

****

Ya era día de clases, las chicas salieron silenciosamente de su habitación. Cada una tenía su propia preocupación.

Los chicos también estaban preocupados, pero todos por la misma cosa…… seria luna llena esa noche.

Ambos grupos no pudieron evitar encontrarse a la salida de las escaleras de cada uno.

- ¿Steph te sientes bien? – pregunto James a ver a su amiga bastante pálida

- no, no es nada – dijo nerviosa ella caminando delante de ellos

- ¿te dijo algo? – pregunto Emily a James mas atrás de los demás

- no, nada ¿porque?

- ha estado muy rara últimamente, la he visto muy débil

- algo debe de estar pasándole

- espero que no sea nada grave……¿Remus?

- eh…¿si? – dijo cansado

- ¿te ocurre algo?

- no….solo estoy cansado – dijo rápidamente y nervioso

- de acuerdo - contesto no creyéndole tanto. – 'algo me esconde'

- ¿Black? – pregunto Lily viendo fijamente a este - ¿tienes algo?

- es luna llena…… – susurro el chico

- ¿y? ¿que tiene que ver eso?

- ¡nada! – dijo para tratar de arreglar la situación – 'genial, ahora Lily sospechara algo'

- ¿seguro? – dijo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes

- si… - contesto nerviosos ante su mirada

Y así los chicos se fueron nerviosos a sus clases respectivas. Aunque ninguno podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que pasaban.

****

Había terminado el anochecer y nuestros amigos iban al Gran comedor

Las chicas estaban comiendo, mientras que los Merodeadores no aparecían

- ¿porque no vendrán los Merodeadores? – pregunto Emily comiendo de su plato

- talvez preparan una nueva broma – contesto Lily después de tomar jugo de calabaza batida

- talvez……Stephany

- eh? - Pregunto la joven confusa

- ¿te sientes bien?

- la verdad no, creo que iré a dormir – y salio del salón

- algo le pasa, lo siento – dijo bajo Emily

Pronto lo sabrás hablo una voz en su mente de repente. Era de un hombre, pero su voz era calida

****

Steph se había acostado, tenia su pijama puesto, pero el brillo de la luna llena no la dejaba dormir.

Miro a su lado, Emily, Lily y Dana estaban durmiendo. Su reloj marcaba las 11:30 PM. Debía partir, debía iniciar su ritual.

Se levanto lentamente para no despertar a sus amigas. Salio y bajo los escalones cuidadosamente. Corrió silenciosamente por los pasillos sin que la viera Flich o su gata.

Al final llego a su destino, el Bosque Prohibido.

Camino cuidadosamente, sabia donde se dirigía, no era donde deja de vivir asesinada. Al final de su larga trayectoria, llego a su objetivo, un lago escondido en el centro del Bosque Prohibido.

Al caminar hacia éste, sus ropas cambiaron a un sencillo traje blanco. Era son unos delgados tirantes, tenia ligeros vuelos al final del vestido, el cual le llegaba a los talones.

Se encamino al interior de las aguas tibias para ella del lago.

Su ritual acababa de empezar……

****

- Chicos……creo que es hora – dijo débilmente Remus – me estoy transformando

Ante esto sus tres amigos dejaron sus formas humanas para convertirse en su animal escogido, Un alce café, un perro negro, y una rata gris.

Al final de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, Remus finalizo su transformación, un lobo plateado.

El lobo al ver a su alrededor estuvo a punto de atacarlos, pero al olerlos los reconoció, eran sus amigos.

Juntos los cuatros amigos salieron de la supuesta casa embrujada, para dar inicio a su aventura por el Bosque Prohibido como siempre lo hacían.

Corrieron jugando como cada día de luna llena. El lobo plateado los guiaba a través de los oscuros lugares del bosque, después lo seguía un alce café, que en su lomo llevaba una rata gris, Al final iba un enorme perro negro corriendo velozmente.

Al llegar a un enorme risco, los amigos se detuvieron. El lobo empezó a jugar con el perro negro como la noche. Mientras el alce se sentaba junto con la rata a contemplar su lucha de amigos.

De improvisto el lobo gris levanto sus orejas y paro al instante, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Una voz armoniosa llegaba a los oídos de los cuatro animales. (**N/k**: lo que esta en cursiva es la traducción, y lo que esta negrusco es la canción )

**Hold on to me love** / _aférrate a mi amor_

**you know I can't stay long** / _sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho_  
**all I wanted to say was I love you** / _todo lo que quise decir fue te quiero_

**and i'm not afraid** / _y no tengo miedo_  
**can you hear me?** _/¿puedes oírme?_   
**can you feel me in your arms?** _/¿puedes sentirme en tus brazos?_

El lobo plateado corrió de inmediato donde provenía la voz, era extraño para él, sentía que esa voz lo tranquilizaba.

Los demás amigos al verlo ir tan repentinamente corrieron a ver a donde se dirigía. El perro negro corría con gran agilitad, dejando al alce detrás junto a la rata.

**Holding my last breath** /_ aguantando mi ultimo respiro_  
**safe inside myself** /_ a salvo dentro de mi_  
**are all my thoughts of you? **/_¿son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti?_  
**sweet raptured light** /_ dulce luz quebrada_  
**It ends here tonight**.../_ que termina esta noche…_

Cada vez el ser plateado podía escuchar mas cerca la voz armoniosa. Corrió entre muchos obstáculos para después llegar finalmente a su destino…….un lago.

El perro había perdido el movimiento del lobo. Mientras olfateaba el suelo para encontrar rastro de él, el alce lo había alcanzado. Se miraron fijamente los tres, y luego de que la criatura negra encontrara el olor de su amigo, salieron a su búsqueda.

El lobo miraba sorprendido lejos del lago, Allí estaba la causa de esa extraña sensación, un humano en las aguas del lago. Pero no era cualquier criatura, vio como de la espalda de la mujer de largos cabellos, salían un par de hermosas y relucientes alas blancas como la nieve. El ser alado se dio cuenta de la presencia de este, y lo miro con extraño cariño.

**I'll miss the winter** /_ me perdí el invierno_  
**a world of fragile things** /_ un mundo de cosas frágiles_  
**look for me in the white forest** /_ buscame en el bosque blanco_  
**hiding in a hollow tree (come fing me)** /_ escondida en un árbol hueco (y encuéntrame)_  
**I know you hear me** /_ se que me escuchas   
_** I can taste in your tears**/ _puedo saborearlo en tus lagrimas_

Sus demás amigos llegaron y se quedaron a su lado, igual de asombrados que el lobo, pero la humana ya había desaparecido sus alas.

El perro se sintió extraño al ver a la chica, no podía ver los colores de su cabello, pero le era familiar que le llegaran hasta las caderas.

El alce en cambio, podía ver algunos colores, dirigió su mirada al extraño ángel en el lago.

**Holding my last breath /**_ aguantando mi ultimo respiro_  
**safe inside myself** /_ a salvo dentro de mi_  
**are all my thoughts of you?** /_¿son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti?_  
**sweet raptured light** /_ dulce luz quebrada_  
**It ends here tonight.../**_ que termina esta noche…_

El ángel miro a los invasores de su ritual, extendió una de sus brazos y una extraña hada negra se sentó en ella. El ángel de dijo unas palabras y entonces la hada empezó a actuar.

Llamo con un extraño resplandor en su cuello a otras de su especie. Juntas se dirigieron donde los cuatro amigos.

Tres de ellos se pusieron en posición de defensa, pero el lobo no, de hecho, salio corriendo donde la extraña mujer sorprendiendo a los demás.

**Closing your eyes to disappear** /_ pierde los ojos para desaparecer_  
**you pray your dreams will leave you here** /_ libera tus sueños, pero permanece aqu_  
**but still you wake and know the truth** /_ pero mientras esperes para conocer la verdad_  
**no one's there!** /_¡no hay nadie ahí!   
  
_

El ángel salio de las aguas para encontrarse con el lobo.

Al principio sus amigos temían lo peor, su amigo atacaría a la joven sin compasión. Pero quedaron adónicos al ver las imágenes frente a ellos. Su amigo no la atacaba, sino que le hacia cariño.

**Say goodnight** /_ di buenas noches_  
**don't be afraid** /_ no temas_  
**calling me calling me as you fade to black**/_ llámame, llámame mientras te fundes a negro  
  
_

La chica termino de cantar, y al hacerlo acaricio al lobo plateado.

- sabría que vendrías…. – dijo dulcemente la chica – tú y yo somos iguales en cierto modo….

Ante esas palabras el lobo se quedo confundido, pero no percato el siguiente paso de la chica, esta lo había dormido placidamente.

Sus amigos al verlo inconsciente en el suelo salieron a su ayuda.

- No teman – contesto la mujer sonriéndoles – solo lo he dormido

El perro empezó a gruñirle amenazadoramente, y el alce se ponía en posición de defensa.

Sin embargo, la chica no se asusto como ellos esperaban. Ella se acerco al alce primero, que estaba más cerca de ella y empezó a acariciarle el lomo.

- fuerte y reluciente…….sin duda te destacas James – dijo la joven a lo que los demás se sorprendieron

Luego aparto su mirada y se dirigió donde el perro agresivo con ella.

- ¿Por qué me ladras? – dijo sonriendo, al momento que se hincaba al frente del animal – Se perfectamente que no me harás nada Sirius

Ante tal respuesta el perro dejo de ser feroz con ella, estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros dos.

La muchacha se alejo de ellos y se arrodillo frente al lobo.

- Se quienes son, puedo verlo en sus ojos – contesto la mujer dándole todavía la espalda – y ustedes también saben quien soy.

El perro no dudo dos veces y se transformo en un joven de largos cabellos negros con un par de ojos color zafiro, dejando perplejo al alce y la rata Portu actitud.

- Steph…… - dijo Sirius en su lugar.

- Sirius…- dijo la mujer tristemente en su misma posición.

Sirius se acerco a ella lentamente. No quería que ella se moviese de aquel lugar, le atraían sus cabellos, su cuerpo, todo lo de ella.

Ella sin embargo se levanto lentamente, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos en su cintura y el rostro de Sirius apoyado en el hombro de ella.

- perdóname……- le susurro en el oído a Stephany – perdóname por lo del lago….

- Sirius….

El chico sintió el cuerpo húmedo de la chica, al igual que sus cabellos, supo de inmediato que ella se había mojado en el lago. 

James se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría, pensó por sacar rápidamente al lobo de allí. Sirius lo ayudo después de soltar a la muchacha.

James se fue a la casa de los Gritos con el lobo y la rata. Sabia que ellos dos tenían cosas que hablar, debía dejarlos solos.

- Steph…… por favor perdóname…. – suplico el chico arrepentido

- no te voy a perdonar Sirius – dijo la joven con la mirada baja a lo que sorprendió al chico – eres tu que me tiene que perdonar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Mírame! – grito la muchacha dando se vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él - ¿dime quien soy? ¿para que vivo?

- Steph……

- ¿para que estoy aquí si no es para hacer sufrir a las personas? ¿Porque?

- Steph no sigas…..

- ¡Yo solo traigo desgracias! ¡ nadie es feliz si yo estoy presente! – confeso la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡Para que….

- ¡BASTA! – grito Sirius interrumpiéndola y asombrarla por su comportamiento – no sigas, no sabes lo que dices……

- A nadie le importo, no soy más que un estorbo…..... – pero se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Sirius en su cuerpo

- basta…..no digas esas cosas – le susurro nuevamente – sabes que no es verdad

- Sirius yo…… - pero Sirius le tapa los labios con su dedo índice

- Sabes que tú eres más que importante para mí, siempre lo has sabido Stephy……

Y sin que ella pudiera ser algo, sintió los labios de él en los suyos y no dudo en contestar el beso.

Steph tomo el rostro del joven con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra lo sujetaba del cuello. En cambio él puso ambas manos en la cadera húmeda y fría de ella.

Ella corto el beso ya que ambos no podían respirar, y se acurruco en el pecho de Sirius

- Porque…..dime porque me dejaste sola Siry – dijo triste la chica – siempre espere a que volvieras……

- Tenia miedo – confeso el chico – tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo por ti

- Te necesité mucho……- confeso mientras que lagrimas negras caían de sus ojos – no sabes todo el daño que me hicieron mis tíos…todo los golpes que tuve que sufrir

- tu igual Stephy…… quería que estuvieras a mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba… - mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la chica al de él.

- Sirius…..dime que ves en mí – pregunto la joven mirándolo al rostro - ¿que es lo que ves en mí?

- un ángel -dijo simplemente sonriendo

- ¿un ángel?

- si, mi ángel protector –dijo el chico – mi ángel perdido

- ¿y si te digiera que soy algo mas que eso?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- yo no soy normal Sirius – dijo apartándose de él – yo no soy un ser humano común y corriente, nunca lo he sido

Sirius solo la miraba extrañado por las palabras de la chica.

- no te entiendo…... – le dijo

Pero su respuesta estaba en camino. Vio como de la espalda de Stephany aparecían dos alas blancas extendidas al máximo, dejando caer plumas por todos lados.

La chica se dio vuelta y miro al joven con tristeza, una lagrima cayo de su rostro, formando un botón de rosa negra.

- ¿Aun me quieres Sirius? – pregunto - ¿aun sabiendo que no soy como los demás?

- no, no te quiero – contesto el joven seriamente – nunca te he querido

Steph levanto el rostro asombrada por las palabras del chico

- nunca te he querido porque siempre te he amado – dijo con una sonrisa – y ahora te amo mas que nunca

- Sirius – dijo sonriendo igual y cerrando sus alas, pero sin desaparecerlas.

Padfoot se acerco a ella y con su mano limpio su rostro.

- No importa si fueses hasta un demonio – dijo el chico – mi corazón siempre te pertenecer

Y Sirius nuevamente la abrazo, pero aparte de hacer eso, nuevamente le deposito un calido y romántico beso en los labios de ésta, que no dudo en contestar.

Sirius se sorprendió al sentir las manos frías de la chica, desabrochándole las ropas, y lo hacia sin romper el beso.

Steph sintió como las tibias y suaves manos de Sirius empezaban a acariciar su estomago y cintura. Apreció como un temblor recorría cada parte de ella, no podía resistir a las manos de él tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y lo mejor era que no se acordaba de momentos del pasado, de los momentos vividos por Matthew

Sirius capto el nerviosismo de la mujer y la respiración agitada de ésta. Lentamente agacho a la chica al suelo, donde no se había percatado de que había un lecho hecho de hojas suaves. No dudo en acostarla en aquel lugar, mientras que sus manos recorrían aquel hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de la criatura tratando de sacarle el vestido húmedo de ella. Al hacerlo, sus alas dejaron salir más plumas y desaparecieron luego.

Steph cada vez sentía mas calor en ella, sentía que ardía cada parte de ella cada vez que Sirius la tocaba. Sintió como la acostó en ese lecho suavemente. Sus manos ya habían desnudado la parte de arriba del muchacho y se dirigían a la parte que le faltaba.

En cambio, Sirius ya había descubierto el cuerpo de la joven, dejando solo en ella, el medallón negro en su cuello. Se percato que él también estaba en la misma situación, y que las manos de la chica tocaban su pecho. Noto también como la cadera de la chica se movía agitadamente.

Ella sabía lo que pronto pasaría, y no lo detuvo. Vio el rostro de Sirius que mostraba cierta inseguridad en seguir, pero ella lo beso apasionadamente y tomo la mano de él y la dirigió a su parte mas débil de su cuerpo, diciéndole que ella no dudaba en lo que ocurriera después.

Sirius oyó los gemidos de la chica al tocarla, se dio el valor para terminar lo que ya había comenzado, no tenia marcha atrás.

Stephany sintió como el cuerpo de Sirius se unía mas al de ella con cada movimiento que el ejercía sobre ella. No pudo evitar sentir dolor, pero después fue olvidado por la sensación de placer en ella. Se lleno de placer al momento de sentir el cuerpo de Sirius por fin unido al de ella en uno solo, lo que no pudo evitar dar un gran gemido placentero.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, sus desnudos cuerpos eran cubiertos por polvos de las hadas negras en ellos, lo que los empezó a desvanecer poco a poco sin ellos enterarse.

_Es lo mejor para ambos……no debió de pasar esto todavía, lo mejor serán que lo olviden…que sea un simple sueño para ambos_ Hablo una voz de mujer dulce y cariñosamente.

_Tienes_ _un destino que cumplir hija, sabemos que has sufrido, pero esto es lo mejor tanto para ti como para él_ Dijo esta vez la vos de un hombre amablemente.

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver nuestra querida hija_ Dijeron ambas voces extinguiéndose en el aire.

Y luego de que cayeran en un sueño, los cuerpos desaparecieron para aparecer cada uno en el lugar que le correspondía, en las camas de cada uno.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabia que había marcado un nuevo destino con aquella aventura que había pasado, un acontecimiento que cambiaria la vida de ambos…..


	11. Sueños extraños y pesadillas mortales

**Kaoru**: Si!!!! Volvi!! Y ahora puedo conectarme a la pag de ff. Jaja

**Sirius**: mas te valía…¬¬

**Kaoru**: ¿haber? ¿me estas amenazando? Mira que todavía estas condicional ¬¬. Bien antes les diré que, mmmm les dejare un tipo de lenguaje que tengo, es el lenguaje de los Arcángeles. ¡les servira!

  


**A=**Y

**B=**P

**C=**L

**D=**T

**E=**A

**F=** V

**G= **K

**H= **R

**I= ** E

**J=** Z

**K=** G

**L=**M

**M=** S

**N=** H

**O=** U

**P=** B

**Q=** X

**R=** N

**S=** C

**T=** D

**U=** I

**V=** J

**W= **F****

**X= **Z

**Y=**O

**Z=**Q

  


**Kaoru**: bien, ahora los reviews! Primero:

**Sara Fénix Black**: ¡hoa! Gracias de nuevo por tu review!. Jeje ¿Por qué la tienen que olvidar? Pues eso se sabrá muuuuuucho después jaja, o tal vez ni tanto :P. Y los otros no sabían que era ella, solo sabían que era muy familiar, claro excepto James, que si la vio, porque Remus y Peter estaban durmiendo. ¿Las disculpas? Upss las olvidaron. Jaja. ¿No tienes mas preguntas? ¡bien! Jajaja. En cuanto a Sirius, te lo mando por una semana ¬¬, se que es medio loco y todo eso, pero aun tengo corazón jeje, ¡y lo echaría de menos! T.T (aunque cueste creerlo) ¿y te puedes llevar a Steph con él? Es que me da miedo dejártelo solo. Dime cuando quieres que vayan y te los dejo un fin de semana, para que descansen jiji. Y lo de la plata……

**Sirius**: hey! ¬¬, no fue mi culpa que mis padres fueran apretados conmigo ¡y no me dejan nada! -. Pero aun tengo mis ahorritos por ahí jiji

…..bueno. ahí esta la respuesta. ¡Y no desesperes! ¡pronto llegara un review de mi parte! Déjame estudiar por que tengo una semana del caos. Tengo pruebas muy importantes que necesito dar. ¿No pues abrir "la hija de Kaín? Raro…..muy raro…. Pero actualizare pronto otro y de dices si aun no puedes verlo. Bien ¡BYE!

**Amsp14 **: hi! Yo también lo encontré tiernito jiji. Yo también opino que las disculpas estuvieron bien…¡y que disculpas! Mira como llegaron a terminar ¬¬. ¿Cierto que necesita educación?.....

**Sirius**: ¬¬, te perdono solo porque nos dejaste un review…

**Steph**: y por que yo te lo pedi ¬¬. Que no se te olvide siriusin.

….Ejem. Sigo, Espero que en este la relacion Remus/Emily que "algo" mas clara. Aunque eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo. Bueno, lo del la escena, sin muchos comentarios, pero a mí tambien me gusto, creo que lo hizo lindo el hecho de que se olvidara de Matthew por un rato jeje. Y espero tu review con los que les pido mas abajo. ¡Y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda!

**Capitulo XI:**

****

**"Sueños extraños y pesadillas mortales"**

Stephany se levanto extrañada en donde esta. Juraba que anoche había estado con Sirius y que había echo el amor. Pero se dio cuento que en ella aun estaba el olor de él. ¿Entonces porque estaba en su cama?

- ¿Steph? Veo que despertaste – hablo la voz de Emily

- Acabo de hacerlo – dijo sonriendo sintiendo aun el olor de su amante en ella.

- veo que estas mejor – hablo Lily esta vez

- ¿porque?

- no te puedes sacar esa sonrisa del rostro – contesto Emily – algo te paso, dime que fue – pregunto curiosa

- ¿de que hablan ustedes dos? – dijo confundida Stephany – yo no les oculto nada

- mmm….no te creo – dijo divertida su amiga – pero lo descubriré tarde o temprano…. ¡vamos levántate! Es hora de desayunar

- bien, lo haré ... pero sepan que me demorare arto – dijo la chica – me voy a duchar

- eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Lily sonriendo – te esperamos abajo como siempre

Luego de ver a sus amigas salir de la habitación, se dirigió a las duchas pero algo la sorprendió.

- ¿mi-mi medallón? – dijo tocándose el cuello y viendo que no estaba con ella - ¿Dónde, donde lo habré dejado?

Tratándose de acodar donde lo había dejado, se dirigió a las duchas para tomarme un merecido descanso a su cuerpo extrañamente adolorido.

****

- ¿Sirius? ¿estas aquí? – dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.

Sirius se despertó al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Prongs. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, de repente se acordó, había estado con Stephany en la noche. Pero pensó de inmediato en un sueño, ya que no estaba ella en su cama ni él en el lago.

- ¿James? – dijo al verlo en la puerta

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – pregunto serio Prongs

- ehhh…no se – dijo rascándose la cabeza – me duele la cabeza

- de eso me di cuenta – dijo divertido - ¿que paso?

- ¿que paso de que?

- quieres que te lo diga:…..ayer……tú……Steph…..¿te suena algo?

- Ahh eso……- dijo un poco sonrojado, poco habitual en él

- Dios mío…… - exclamo James con los ojos abiertos al máximo - ¿no estas enfermo Sirius?

- ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto incrédulo

- ¡Tú Sonrojado! – dijo asustado – eso no es común, hey……..espera……déjame pensar

- ¿piensas?

- jaja graciosos ¬¬ - aclaro su amigo – Tú……Steph……anoche….tu desnudo….¿Sonrojado?.........oO ¡Dios Sirius! ¿¡Te la comiste?!

- ¡¿QUE?! – exclamo sonrojado total

- te la comiste eh? ¬¬, no me puedes engañar amigo, se perfectamente como eres de pervertido ¬¬

- y lo aprendí del maestro aquí presente ¬¬ - mirándolo - ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre

- claro evita el tema…... ¿y desde cuando usas collares?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – confundido

- si no me engañan mis ojos llevas uno puesto en tu cuello – apuntando al cuello de Sirius

Sirius solo lo toco y supo de inmediato que era el de Stephany ¿pero porque lo tenia él?

- James….. – dijo antes de que su amigo se fuera

-¿si?

- ¿tu crees en amor predestinado? – le dijo mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación

- me cuesta creer que Sirius Black me este preguntando eso – aclaro rápidamente - pero te diré que es extraño

- ¿extraño?

- si, una parte de mí no cree en eso, pero hay otra parte, como te lo digo, por decir, ¿dormida?, si dormida, la que cree ciegamente en eso

- tienes razón Prongs, también siento lo mismo…… - dijo sonriendo

- Vístete mejor – le ordeno su amigo – así podrás ver a Moony el moribundo en la enfermería

- Moony…... ¿Moony? ¡Moony! ¡Como lo pude olvidar a mi lobito! – exclamo histérico al momento que salio de la cama y empezó a sacar su uniforme - ¿porque no me acordaste Prongsie?

- Pensé que tu cerebrito lo tenia guardado PADDIE – dijo molesto por el apodo - ¿y desde cuando dices apodos estúpidos?

- desde que tengo uso de razón - aclaro poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente y la túnica - ¡que esperas Prongsie, Moony nos espera!

- eres tú el que no se apura – contesto su amigo

-¡Prongsie que haces allí! – dijo Sirius afuera de la habitación

- ¿Cómo dem……¡arg! ¡Ya voy Paddie! – dijo y ambos salieron de la habitación - ¡estúpido apodo! ¡ya se me pegaron!

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Padfoot como todo un niño espero a que James para unos cuantos escalones y se le colgó del cuello.

- ¡Sirius me ahogo!

- ¡no mi amorcito Prongsie se ahora! – grito divertido al ver a su amigo azul

- ehhhhh ¿chicos? – dijo una voz delante de ellos, que no se habían dado cuenta

- oh Dana eras tu – dijo Sirius ya soltando a su amigo y reconociendo a la muchacha

- lamento arruinar su momento de parejita gay pero, ¿no saben donde esta Lily?

- ¿parejita gay? ¬¬ - dijo Sirius fulminándola con la mirada - a que te refieres con eso

- Bueno, no es por meterme en su relación de amigos pero, Sirius, no creo que llamar "amorcito" a James sea algo normal entre hombres ¿no?

- ¿No lo sabias Dana? – exclamo James haciendo que tanto Sirius como ella lo miraran – Sirius es gay, nosotros ya lo sabíamos

- ¡enserio! – exclamo Dana pareciendo estar asombrada y viendo el rostro boquiabierto de Sirius

- es la pura y santa verdad – dijo James con una sonrisa de venganza

- ¡HEY CHICAS! – grito Dana a las chicas que estaban en la sala Común - ¡BLACK ES GAY!

Ante esto Sirius se llevo una mano al rostro derrotado y James tenia una sonrisa de oreja a ojera. Cuando las chicas escucharon eso no pudieron dejar de decir un "ohhhh" de resignación y sacar un suspiro ya que pensaban que los demás miembros de los Merodeadores eran también gays.

- Dana – dijo Sirius recién reaccionando y apuntando a su amigo – James es bisexual

- ¡CHICAS! ¡PERO POTTER ES BISEXUAL! – aclaro gritando Dana - ¡AUN TENEMOS ESPERANZAS!

Pero por arte de magia las chicas gritaron como locas sabiendo que les quedaba un Merodeador "casi normal". Las chicas empezaron a dejar las cosas que hacían para ir donde el Merodeador acusado

- Sirius, ese fue un golpe bajo – exclamo su amigo con terror al saber lo que vendría después

- lo se – dijo entre feliz – yo que tu corro

- Merodeadores: 0 Chicas: 1 – dijo feliz al momento que iba subir las escaleras – chicos, yo que ustedes corro

- Yo no – dijo feliz

- ah si Sirius – dijo serio - porque voy a ser YO el que te persiga, y no necesariamente para darte besos y esas cosas, sino para ahorcarte con mis propias manos

Y así se ve esta extraña escena. James perseguido por una masa de chicas, al mismo tiempo que este perseguía a su amigo.

****

Steph acababa de salir de las duchas, estaba empezando a vestirse.

_Vendrás a mí..._

Steph quedo aterrada al escuchar de nuevo esa voz resonando en cada parte de su mente

_Esta vez no te escaparas…_

Steph se vistió como pudo mitad asustada por esa voz y mitad adolorida, ya que aquellas palabras la lastimaban, no sabia como, pero le hacían doler cada parte de su cuerpo

_¿Dónde iras?.....si no sabes ni quien eres_

Steph salio rápidamente de su habitación y camino en la silenciosa Sala Común. No había nadie.

_Estas__ sola……siempre lo has estado…_

Camino como pudo por los pasillos del colegio. Estaba realmente, miraba para todos lados aterrada, sentía que alguien la seguía, que aquella voz sabia cada movimiento que haría.

_ Nadie te quiere……¿o me equivoco?_

¿La querían? ¿Alguien realmente la quería? Esas preguntas por fin lograron su objetivo, confundirla.

_Dime ¿Por qué te dejaron tus padres?..... ¿Por que?_

¡Por Voldemort! Pensó rápidamente. ¡Por él era que la habían dejado!

_¿Segura?..... ¿No será por que ellos no querían estar contigo?_

¡Mentira! Todo eso eran puras mentiras. Corrió como pudo a un lugar que ni ella misma hubiese esperado. Había llegado a la parte mas alta de Hogwarts, había llegado a la Torre de Astronomía.

_¿Por qué vives?......... ¿por que estas en este mundo?_

- para ver aunque sea una vez más a mis padres…. – susurro sollozando sentada en el piso de aquel lugar. Aquellas palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, sembrando solo confusión, miedo, inseguridad…

- _¡Betna! ¡Setna! ¿Bun xia sa tazynuh yxie? ¡BUN XIA! _- grito Stephany

(¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¡POR QUE!)

****

- ¿Emily? – pregunto Lily al ver que su amiga apoyándose de las paredes. Estaban caminando a su siguiente clase, Pociones.

- ¿Lily? – dijo mirando a su amiga que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Había sentido un mareo extraño, miro a su amiga, y unas nuevas imágenes se hicieron presente ante sus ojos, imágenes que nunca había visto.

_Emily estaba viendo al frente de sus ojos un lugar oscuro, tétrico._

_Vio como de la nada serpientes empezaban a desplazarse por todos lados. Se asusto al ver como una de ellas pasó al frente de ella, era venenosa, sin embargo, la ignoro._

_- vengan preciosas – dijo una voz fría, pero de una niña._

_Emily fijo su vista a unos metros al frente de ella. Allí estaba una joven, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, como la piel de las serpientes. Estaba sentada mientras que las serpientes recorren cada parte de su cuerpo sin hacerle nada._

_Vio como la chica tenia una mirada triste, perdida. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, y una lágrima se escapo de aquellos ojos verdes._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este es mi destino? – susurraba la joven acariciando sus mascotas _

_- Lilian….. – se escucho una voz muy frívola, que puso los pelos de punta a Emily - ….es hora de ir a casa, hora de cumplir tu destino._

_- Ya voy……padre _

_En ese instante, la chica se levanta con tristeza, pero borra su rostro ocultándolo con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos._

- ¿Emily? – repetía su amiga - ¿estas bien? ¡Emily!

- tranquila Lily – dijo caminado bien – no es nada, ¡vamos llegaremos tarde!

Lily solo miro extrañada a su amiga. ¿Porque no le había dicho lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Y sin darse cuenta empezó a sentirse despreciada.

Enójate……Transssformate en lo que eressss….. una ssserpiente

****

- ¿Sirius? Me estas escuchando…..¡SIRIUS! – se dijo su amigo preocupado

- ¿eh? Oh lo siento Remus, no te escuchaba – se disculpo su amigo

- ¿tienes algo? – pregunto Peter mientras escribía algo de lo escrito por el profesor de Historia.

- algo esta mal……Steph no esta bien – dijo preocupado

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto James

- la voy a perder….. – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse callado por el resto de la clase.

Remus sin pensarlo entro en un estado de trance sin que sus amigo lo notaran

_Remus tenia ante sus ojos un muchacho, de cabellos negros hasta debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules como verdaderos zafiros llamaban la atención a Remus, estaba sentado en una roca vestido con ropas extrañas, muy parecidas a las egipcias de los reyes._

_- Debes despertar….debes cuidar……debes guiar al hijo de la serpiente y el león….guíalo por el camino del bien…_

_Esa voz de nuevo a Remus le parecía familiar, era la misma que había escuchado con el joven de los leones._

_El muchacho al escuchar eso tomo una jabalina que estaba a su lado y empezó a caminar por la oscuridad transformándolas en luz._

****

Remus había decidido ir a la biblioteca a ponerse al día en los días que había faltado por culta de estar en la enfermería.

- oh lo siento Remus – se disculpo Emily al sin darse cuenta chocar con él – no te vi

- ¿te ocurre algo? ¿te noto nerviosa? ¿tal vez preocupada?

- No te preocupes Remus, solo…..olvidado – se arrepintió en el ultimo momento y empezó a ir al final de las mesas de la biblioteca.

- no, dímelo – le dijo Remus sosteniéndole una mano para que no se fuera – me gustaría saber si te puedo ayudar en algo

Pero Remus quedo impresionado por lo que vería a continuación. Emily se dio vuelta dejando ver sus ojos brillosos dejando caer una lágrima.

- ¿Es normal Remus? ¿Es normal ver sufrir a tus amigas en sueños? – pregunto como pudo tratando de controlar sus sentimientos de tristeza – Ver como sufren sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlas…..

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡He visto a Steph! – grito triste – ¡La he visto sufrir!

- Emily cálmate….

- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme!? ¡No puedo! – repetía sin control - ¡estoy cansada de ver esa imagen cada vez que la veo! ¡Cada vez que la miro esa estúpida imagen aparece una y otra vez! ¡NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!

- Tranquila….Emily respira….

- ¡Y lo pero de todo es que ahora no es solo Steph! – continuo haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de Remus - ¡Ahora es Lily también! ¿¡Me entiendes!? ¡No lo soporto!

Ante eso Remus la abrazo y le dijo unas palabras al oído.

- tranquila…..relájate… - a l o que esta se tranquilizo y Remus la soltó – bien, ahora cuéntame ¡pero sin alterarte! ¿Ok?

- de acuerdo – mientras le devolvía la sonrisa que le había dado - ¿por donde quieres que empiece?

- ¿porque dices que ves a Steph en tus sueños?

- la veo no solo en mis sueños, cada vez que la miro a los ojos esas imágenes vienen a mi cabeza – explico la joven sentándose al frente del chico – es extraño, pero la veo diferente que aquí, en mis sueños tenia unas alas blancas

- ¿alas blancas? – pregunto confundido. Se acordaba de alguna parte que había visto a alguien así, pero no sabia donde.

- si, pero lo peor era que esta sufriendo, alguien la tenia en contra de su voluntad….

- Ya veo…… ¿y sobre lo de Lily?

- bueno, ahora es peor, ahora no es solo son imágenes de Steph, sino que de Lily, la veo…..la veo rodeadas por serpientes……no se que hacer Remus… ¿será eso normal? ¿Alguien más estará viendo lo mismo que yo?

- no pero algo parecido – confeso Remus bajando la mirada a la mesa

- ¿Remus?.... ¿Tu……tu también vez lo mismo?

- parecido. He visto a personar parecidas a James y Sirius, y alguien les dice que despierten y cosas por el estilo

- ¿Acaso significaran algo? – pronuncio pero luego se quedo muy pálida, y asustada

- ¿Emily? ¿que pasa?

- ¡Es Steph! ¡Y Lily! – sintió la chica - ¡algo les va a pasar a ellas!

****

- ¿Steph? – pregunto Lily al ver sola a la chica en la torre de Astronomía

- _Tázysa__ cumy(1) _ - hablo Steph en otra lengua sin darse cuenta mientras aun le daba la espalda a su amiga.

- ¿Steph? ¿que me dijiste? – pregunto confundida al no entender lo dicho por ella

- Déjame sola - repitió triste - _D__ hihly sa ahdahtanyc… ¡HIHLY!_ (2)

- ¿de que hablas Steph? No te entiendo……deja de hablar así…me asustas

Ante eso Steph se levantó y miro las estrellas, diciendo que la noche se haría presente

- rechazan….las _acdnammyc_(3) me rechazan – apuntando las estrellas de los cielos – ustedes no lo entienden….¡Ninguno de ustedes lo hace! ¡NINGUNO!

Stephany se da vuelta para mostrar lo que algunas fueron ojos celestes, pasaron a ser negros….negros y opacos….

- Steph…….

- ¡Basta! _¡Pycdy!(_4) – decía Steph fuera de ella – ¡Tú no lo entenderías!

- _Acduo__ cumu…..ceasbna mu ra acdytu…. Ceasbna…(5)_ –continuo diciendo

- Steph estas mal……no sabes lo que dices

- ¿Y quien eres tu para decírmelo? Hija de la serpiente – dijo en tono muy fri

- ¿hija de la serpiente?

- ¿no lo sabes? – dijo burlesca - _¿hu mu cypac?(6)_ Eres la descendiente de las serpientes, la hija del creador de esto – dijo refiriéndose al colegio – en tus venas corre sangre de serpiente. Fría y solitaria.

- no digas estupideces Steph – dijo indiferentemente su amiga – yo no soy la hija de las serpientes

- ¿no? – Mientras sonríe fríamente – entonces dime ¿acaso no escuchas un siseo dentro de ti? ¿no escuchas a tu propia conciencia?

- Para………

- ¿No sabes quien eres? – decía disfrutando de la confusión de la chica – te han mentido, al igual que mi

- ¡para! – grito fuera de control cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- ¡cállate! ¡yo no soy una serpiente! ¡no lo soy! ¡NO LO SOY!

Mientras Lily gritaba, sin saberlo unos rayos negros verdosos atacaron a Steph, como un Crucio, pero el triple de fuerte. Los estaba ocasionando Lily sin saberlo.

- ¡Steph! – grito Emily al ver lo que pasaba en la torre.

Se quedo paralizada. En el centro del vacío lugar estaban sus amigas sufriendo. A su lado izquierdo estaba Lily, gritaba sin control; al otro lado estaba Steph; a la cual le caían lágrimas rojas….sangre corría por su rostro al sentir ese dolor.

- ¡Lily! ¡Steph!...... ¡DETENGANSE! – grito y se dirigió donde la chica que gritaba de dolor, quería que dejara de sufrir. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que los rayos la lanzaran contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡No lo soy! ¡No soy una serpiente! – repetía Lily sin pensar. Esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza. Mientras que Steph no hablaba, el dolor la consumía poco a poco.

Remus había llegado después, con sus tres amigos detrás de él. Los habían encontrado cuando Emily corría a la torre de Astronomía sabiendo que allí estaban sus amigas.

- ¡Emily! – grito al ver a la chica al lado de una pared

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily reacciona! – gritaba Prongs una vez que estaba al lado de la mujer arrodillada en el piso. Sirius por instinto se dirigió donde Stephany.

- ¿Ja…James? - reacciono a decir ella cuando escucho la voz de él - ¿eres….eres tu? – y lo mira a los ojos

En ese momento Steph cae agotada al suelo. Los ataques de Lily se habían detenido al escuchar la voz de James.

- _Bantúhysa__ Lily…….bantúhysa(7)_ – dijo casi ya sin voz – _Sirius, tema xia sa bantuha(8)…- _alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Sirius

- _Ou__ ca mu tená Ysun…..Ou ca mu tená (9)–_ susurro Sirius sin darse cuenta que era otra lengua, otro idioma desconocido para todos

- ¿Padfoot? Como esta Steph – pregunto Prongs mientras abrazaba a Lily, que lloraba en su pecho

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería….- viendo las graves heridas en su cuerpo - ……hay que curarle las heridas ¿Moony?

- aquí – respondió teniendo a Emily en brazos – será mejor que nos vallamos, vámonos a la enfermería

- Bien…¿Lily? Ven, vamos – le hablaba James a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse

- No lo soy….no lo soy – susurraba pero solamente James la oía decir eso

En eso, al levantarse Lily se le cae un listón verde. Peter al estar al último lo recoge sin que los demás lo vean. Ve como tenia bordaba serpientes de un verde mas oscuro, que sobresalían.

- 'Se la pasare en la enfermería' – pensó Peter y corrió para seguirles el paso a sus amigos.

****

Stephany estaba en un lugar extraño. Todo era negro.

- ¿Dónde…donde estoy? – pregunto al tiempo de ver sus ropas - ¡mis ropas! ¡Porque tengo este vestido puesto!

Se miro, tenia puesto un vestido blanco como la nieve, arriba era como un corsé y desde la cintura se suelta, además de tener unas mangas que se anchaban en el final pero que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias doradas que poseían unas cintas del mismo color, amarradas hasta las rodillas.

- _Rezy__ (hija)….­­_ – una voz sonó por todo el lugar, era dulce.

- _¿Setna?_ – dijo al aire reconociendo la voz de su madre.

Allí estaba ella, al frente de sus ojos. Un vestido también blanco llevaba puesto, este dejaba al descubierto su espalda y era cerrado en el cuello, era sin mangas, después a la altura de la cintura se suelta, en sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes dorados, sus pies tenían puesto unas sandalias del mismo color y forma que su hija. Sus cabellos castaños, de igual color que los de su hija, llegaban a los suelos, eran finos y muy lacios, a diferencia de Stephany. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, unos ojos verde agua brillaban.

- _Rezy_querida, no sabes como te echamos de menos – hablo su madre a momento de que le daba una sonrisa.

- _Setna__… ­_- pronunciaba sin cree lo que veía. Allí estaba su madre que hace más de 10 años que no la veía. Pero una sombra se formaba al lado de su madre, pero ella la reconoció también - _¿Be….betna?_

- Mi querida _Rezy__…_ - susurro su padre

Al lado estaba un hombre. Tenía los cabellos ondulados de color negro puro que le llegaban más debajo de los hombros. Poseía puesta una armadura negra en el tórax, piernas y brazos. No era muy robusta, de hecho, se podía decir que era bastante delgada. Pero en lo que fijo los ojos su hija fueron en los ojos del hombre. Celestes, tan celestes como los de ella, algo que era extraño en cierto modo.

- Díganme que no estoy soñando….díganme que son ustedes…..¡díganlo! – exclamo la joven. No podía permitir que sus ojos la engañasen

- Síguenos……. _Cekiahuc__ (síguenos) Rezy….._ – hablaron a la vez sus padre mientras marchaban a la parte oscura invitándola a seguirlos

- _¡Baba! ¡Sese! _ No me dejen… ¡vuelvan! – mientras corría tras ellos

****

Los Merodeadores habían dejado a Emily y a Stephany en la enfermería. La enfermera Pomfrey los dejo solo por esa oportunidad, a estar un rato con ellas. Sirius, James y Peter esperaban que Remus volviera, era el ultimo que faltaba para que partieran a la Sala Común. Lily por otra parte, había ido sola a dormirse, por mucho que le gustaba estar a lado de James.

Remus estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Emily y le sostenía la mano.

_Emily estaba sola hasta que al frente de ella aparecen los cuerpos de sus dos amigas levitando parados_

_- ¿Steph? ¿Lily? – decía la muchacha al ver a sus amigas. Pero estas seguían con los ojos cerrados_

_ Ante sus ojos las chicas empezaron a sufrir cambios. Lily abrió los ojos de repente y a su alrededor aparecían serpientes de distintas especias, unas tenían tres cabezas, otras eran idénticas a boas. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en dos colitas sueltas por listones verdes. Una extraña brisa negra empieza a cubrirla, dejándola ver._

_Por otro lado Steph estaba sufriendo otro tipo de transformación. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos, tenía los ojos cerrados con esas figuras en ellos. Un extraño vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo. De repente un par de alas blancas hacen su aparición de la espalda de la chica, así haciendo caer miles y miles de finas plumas que nunca cesaban de caer. _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué veo estas cosas? – preguntaba Emily al aire_

_- por que tú tienes la habilidad de ver cosas que los demás no ven – contesto una dulce voz varonil_

_- ¿pero por que tiene que ser precisamente esto? – refiriéndose a sus dos amigas_

_- por que esas son sus personalidades – aclaro la voz – y tu propósito es protegerlas_

_- ¿Protegerlas? ¿Protegerlas de que?_

_En ese instante arriba del cuerpo de Lily aparece una calavera humana, donde su lengua era una serpiente._

_- Debes guiar a la hija de las serpientes por el camino de la verdad – hablo la voz del hombre refiriéndose a Lily_

_Luego también arriba de Steph salio otra figura. Era una cruz bastante extraña. Temía muchos puntos y figuras a su alrededor. (**N/K**: **Si alguien ha visto Cazador X o Hunter X Hunter, es la cruz que lleva el líder de La Araña en su frente)**_

_- también ayuda a la guardiana – continuo – ayúdala a encontrar a su protegido, solo así las malas intenciones la dejaran en paz_

_- ¿Por qué…porque están esos símbolos arriba de ellas?_

_- Son las figuras que las representan – explico – la calavera es el símbolo de los Mortífagos, seres unidos a la maldad de un líder; y la cruz es el símbolo que identifica a nuestra raza._

_- ¿su raza? _

_- la raza de los Arcángeles, los seres alados_

_- Entonces…… ¿Steph es como tu?_

_- Es más que eso….ella es mi hija_

__

****

_Remus estaba en las mismas condiciones que Emily. Se había quedado dormido por un instante al sostener la mano de ella. Ambos soñaban simultáneamente_

_Estaba en un lugar parecido al de su amiga. También al frente de él estaban dos de sus mejores amigos. James y Sirius_

_- ¿Que…que significa esto? ¿Por que estoy aquí?_

_- Por que tu poderes son el de ver cosas relacionadas con el pasado de ellos – contesto la voz de una mujer_

_- ¿Cosas del pasado?_

_De repente su mirada se fijo en Prongs. Él estaba rodeado por feroces leones, James estaba como una estatua, al igual que Sirius, no hacían ningún movimiento. Vio como su amigo sostenía una pequeña lanza dorada en su mano._

_- El heredero del León – dijo – él tiene que cumplir su destino. Y tú debes de ayudarlo_

_- ¿el heredero del León?_

_- A sido elegido por Godric, rey de ellos. En sus venas corre sangre pura._

_- ¿y que hay con Sirius? – dijo al momento que posaba la mirada de un amigo al otro_

_Vio como su amigo llevaba las mismas ropas parecidas a las egipcias. Pero lo extraño era que una sombra de una mujer, totalmente negra, lo abrazaba por la espalda poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este. De aquella extraña sombra salían alas blancas que rodeaban a si amigo de cualquier ataque. Sirius llevaba una jabalina plateada y un extraño collar colgaba de su cuello._

_- El elegido de los cielos – dijo refiriéndose a Sirius – su destino es diferente que el heredero del León. Él tiene que derrotar al "Shinto" y sobrevivir para su segunda misión_

_- ¿segunda misión?_

_- debe cuidar al hijo del León y la Serpiente._

_- ¿la serpiente? ¿Quién es la serpiente?_

_- tu compañera te lo dirá – aclaro la voz – a la vez que tú le aclararás dudas a ella._

_- ¿mi compañera? No te entiendo_

_- aquella persona que su propósito es parecido al tuyo_

_- un momento…… ¿acaso…?._

_- es tiempo de que la conozcas _

_En ese instante Remus y Emily se encuentran cara a cara_

_- ¿Emily?_

_- ¿Remus? – dijeron a la vez - ¿que haces aquí? ¿Como es que puedo hablar contigo?_

_- nosotros lo hicimos – dijeron ambas voces – nosotros somos los que hemos despertados sus propósitos_

_- ¿nuestros propósitos?_

_- La Sabia del Orden – dijo la voz masculina refiriéndose a Emily – y el Sabio de la Justicia…… tienen que ayudar a los descendientes, a los herederos del bien…_

_- ¿y como se supone que lo haremos? – pregunto confusa Emily_

_- Ayúdenlos por el camino del bien, no los dejen que caigan en tentaciones…en mal camino_

_- ¿y como sabremos nosotros cual es el bien y cual el mal? _

_- digna pregunta de ti…- contesto la voz femenina – sus corazones se los dirán……_

_- ahora es tiempo que despierten….un acontecimiento que los marcara para siempre sucederá…. – dijo con un tono triste el hombre_

_Y sin que ellos lo quisieran, tanto Remus como Emily empezaron a despertar de sus sueños…De repente, de las sombras del lugar donde habían estado antes las figuras de sus amigos, las dos personas se hacen presentes en formas humanas_

_- ¿crees que sea lo mejor? – pregunto con amargura la mujer_

_- No podemos hacer nada xianety(10) – le dijo su marido abrazándola dulcemente – Nuestra Rezy ya tiene su camino marcado….y esto es parte de ello_

_- Lo se……¿pero crees que he sido una mala Setna? – pregunto dudosa aferrada con fuerza a los brazos de su esposo_

_- ¿crees que he sido un mal Betna? – le dijo sonriendo – solo ella sabe la respuesta…..solo ella_

****

- ¿Remus? ¿estas despierto? – le pregunto Emily moviéndolo un poco

- ahora si – dijo divertido – me acabas de despertar

- tonto…Remus ¿crees que ese sueño seria verdadero? ¿Qué en verdad tengamos esa misión?

- no lo se…… pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabremos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- según esas voces….algo importante pasaría pronto…algo que nos marcaría para siempre

- Tienes razón……¿pero a que se habrán referido?

- ni idea….

- ¡hey los tortolitos! – grito una voz desde afuera - ¡Te podrías apurar Remus!

- ese Padfoot – dijo Remus resignado – bueno, adiós Emily, espero que te mejores….

- ¡espera! – le grito Emily antes de que se fuera – voy contigo

- ¿Qué que?

- lo que oyes – reitero levantándose de la camilla – estoy perfectamente bien – aclaro – además, creo que Lily necesita de mi apoyo como amiga, lo siento

- de acuerdo, vamos ¡pero rápido! Mira que si la enfermera Pomfrey me pille….ni te lo cuento

- de acuerdo- le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta

****

- ¿ y Lily? – pregunto Emily cuando habían llegado los 5 a la Sala Común – no la veo por ningún lado

- nos dijo que se iría a acostar – aclaro Potter – que le dolía mucha la cabeza

- y todavía lo es – dijo bajito una voz proveniente de las escaleras

- ¿Lily? – preguntaron a la vez todos al verla

- no podía dormir – aclaro la chica – además estaba preocupada… ¿Cómo esta Steph?

- bien – respondió Emily. La única que lo sabia realmente – estaba durmiendo cuando nos fuimos de la enfermería

- algo esta mal…… - susurro Sirius extrañando a todos – algo va a pasar…

- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Remus y Emily. Ambos se miraron confundidos entre ellos. ¿Acaso seria lo mismo que les dijo esas voces?

- ¿a que te refieres Padfoot? – le pregunto Prongs sentado al igual que los demás excepto Lily

- No lo se…..pero siento que algo grave va a pasar…. Es como un presentimiento – dijo tocándose el medallón de su cuello por arriba de sus ropas

- ¿es mi imaginación o esta empezando a nevar? – dijo Emily mirando la ventana como copos de nieve caían rápidamente

- pero aun no es invierno – dijo James – estamos recién terminando el verano

Todos habían permanecido en silencio. Veían como unos pocos alumnos entraban a sus habitaciones para terminar el día. De repente Peter ve una sombra bajando las escaleras

- ¿chicos?.... ¿que acaso eso no es ese extraño gato? – a puntado a las escaleras

- Si….parece asustada – comento Emily viendo al minino que se dirigía rápidamente donde Sirius

- ¿te ocurre algo Aerith? – le pregunto al minino que había saltado en sus piernas

En eso, el gato saca con sus pequeños dientes el medallón por arriba de las ropas de este y empieza a tocarla desesperadamente con sus garritas.

- creo que intenta decirte algo Padfoot – comento Remus viendo el comportamiento del felino.

- Es Steph…. – dijo de repente asustando a los demás

- ella…….ella esta en peligro – dijo Emily pálida y mira a Remus – lo siento

Y en ese momento el minino salio de la Sala Común rápidamente, seguido por los Merodeadores y las dos chicas.

****

Stephany se movía agitadamente por las sabanas de la camilla de la enfermería. Estaba a punto de despertar, cosa que ella no quería.

- _¡Betnas! _ - grito al momento de sentarse agitadamente por el sueño – solo……solo fue un sueño

Sus ojos expresaban mucha tristeza, era la primera vez que sus padres la llamaban en sus sueños. Miro hacia la ventana, estaba abierta. **(n/k: ¿no les parece conocido? ¡ohh si!)**

- _Cekiahuc__…. _– escucho una voz proveniente de la ventana

- _¿Se.setna? _ - dijo al momento que se paraba rápidamente para ir a la ventana. No, no era su imaginación, esa era claramente la voz de su madre que venia fuera de la ventana.

Se apoyo en esta, pero no había nadie allí. Solo se veía la superficie que ocupaba el lago al frente de esta.

- _Rezy__…._ – escucho esta vez la voz de su padre que venia desde arriba.

Sin pensarlo se salio de la ventana, apoyándose en un borde que tenia el castillo. Miro aterrada el suelo, estaba por lo menos a 8 pisos de altura.

- _Rezy__ Cekiahuc…. – _hablaron ambas voces en el momento justo que Steph decidia devolverse. Estas se escuchaban a los lados.

- ya voy _Setna__…_ - dijo mientras caminaba lentamente por los bordes del las ventanas del Castillo. Se dio cuenta cuanta del frió que hacia, solo llevaba un ligero camisón largo.

Camino cuidadosamente por los bordes, hasta que las voces de sus padres cesaron por un instante.

- ¿papá? ¿mamá?- preguntaba perdida apoyada a un enorme pilar

- _Arriba Rezy……arriba_

Instantáneamente subió por el pilar como pudo, sus padres la llamaban. Estaba tan hipnotizada por escuchar a sus padres que no sabia que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Seguía y seguía subiendo sin cesar, su cuerpo tiritaba enormemente, una tormenta se acercaba. Miro rápido debajo de ella, el lago estaba congelado (**n/k: ¿Qué rápido no? U**)

- Síguenos _Rezy__….. Cekiahuc _

- ¡espérenme _Betnas_! – gritaba mientras trataba como podía de subir

Habían por fin llegado al objetivo que querían supuestamente sus padres. Estaba arriba de la Torre de Astronomía, donde no se tenia permitido entrar. Miro para todas direcciones, pero no había rastro alguno de sus padres….

- Hija _yxe__(__aquí)_ – dijeron detrás de ella.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente al escucharlos. Pero ellos estaban en el aire. Flotaban gracias a que tanto su madre como su padre tenían alas blancas en sus espaldas. Ambos le extendían una mano cada uno.

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡no los alcanzo! – mientras extendía sus manos cerca de la orilla de la torre.

- Mas cerca _Rezy_ – le dijeron

Stephany se acerco lo que mas pudo del borde, sin dejar de extenderles las manos a sus padres. Sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban la orilla. Estaba a solo tan poco centímetros.

- ¡STEPH! – grito la voz de Sirius mientras corría hasta donde ella, viendo como sombras negras estaban en frente de ella, donde supuestamente deberían de estar sus padres.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

En ese momento Steph había resbalado por la el hielo formado. Pero antes de cayera por completo Sirius alcanzo a agarrarle su mano. **(n/k: ¡SIII! ¡Evanescence! Ahora pongan la música de "Bring me to Life" jeje. )**

Emily y los demás los iban a ayudar, pero las sombras se interpusieron.

- ¡sal estúpida barrera! – gritaba Lily golpeando con fuerza al igual que los demás.

- ¡Steph no te sueltes! – le gritaba Sirius viendo a la congelada figura de su futura mujer (**n/k: ¿creen que lo olvide?¬¬)**

Sirius trataba duramente de subirla, pero cada vez que ella se trataba de apoyar a la torre se resbalaba por lo resbaloso de este.

- ¡Sirius suéltame! – gritaba ella - ¡sino tú también caerás!

- ¡nunca Steph! ¡No te soltare nunca! – apretando mas su mano que empezaba a congelarse por el fri

Sirius sabia que no podía ni debía soltarla, sino caería por una distancia de por lo menos unos 30 pisos, si es que mas. Pero se fijo que él estaba siendo arrastrado por el hielo, lo que lo podría hacer caer junto con ella.

- ¡Sirius! ¡suéltame!

- ¡NO!

En ese momento Stephany había tomado una solución. No permitiría que Sirius cayera junto con ella por la culpa de su estupidez de pensar que realmente eran sus padres. Ya no lo dudaba. Se soltaría de la mano de Sirius.

- lo siento Sirius – dijo cuando una lagrima cayo de su rostro – pero no dejare que te pase algo por mi culpa

- ¿Steph?.......¿no estarás…?

- _Sirius….xieanu xia cabyc xia ceasbna acdynyc ah se lunyqúh byca mu xia byca…._ – mientras lo miraba con mucha dulzura

- ¡no Stephany! ¡no te atrevas a hacerlo!

- _Da ysu ah mu syc bnuvhtu ta se ymsy…..hyhly da umjetyna_

- ¡basta! ¡no sigas! - mientras apretaba como podía su mano a la de ella

- _Yteuc__ ysun seu….._

- ¡Por favor no Steph! ¡No hagas una locura!

- _Jumjana__ y di mytu liyhtu mu tacaac luh se upzadu syc xianetu_– y en ese momento Steph con su otra mano se suelta de la de Sirius, liberando sus alas tratando de usarlas, pero no pudo por la velocidad a la que caía.

- ¡STEPH! – grito y estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiese sido por James que lo sujeto - ¡JAMES SULTAME! – le grito viendo como Steph había caído y roto la capa de hielo del lago, hundiéndose en él

- ¿¡para que te caigas igual!? …. ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – y apunto a su amigo y lo bajo rápidamente como pudo al la orilla del lago.

****

- ¡corran! – gritaba James mientras que todos los demás lo seguían por los pasillos.

- ¡no te detengas Prongs! – grito Moony de atrás – ¡nosotros te seguiremos!

Pero James paro en seco cuando faltaba poco para que salieran del castillo. Allí al lado de la puerta estaban nada más ni nada menos que TRES profesores. Y más encima uno de ellos era Albus Dumbledore.

- oh oh. Problemas – dijo James

- Sigan – dijo de repente Peter – yo haré lo mejor que puedo para detenerlos

- gracias Wormtail –mientras le daba una sonrisa – siempre puedo confiar en ti

Y siguieron su camino

- ¡hey! ¿adonde creen que van? – exigió la profesora McGonagall

- ¡sin tiempo! – dijo Emily y se fue por la puerta al exterior

- ¡pe...pero! ¡Sr. Lupin! – grito la mujer

- ¡lo siento profesora McGonagall! – dijo mientras casi se iba - ¡no se lo puedo decir!

- ¡pero no se valla, vuelva! ¡Srta. Evans!

- ¡menos yo!

- ¡Sr. Potter! ¡dígamelo ahora!

- ¡buenas noches profesora! ¡esta realmente reluciente hoy! ¡con su permiso! – y se fue con los otros

- ¡y a donde se fueron estos!

- profesora……a mi no me dijo ¬¬

- ¡OH Sr. Pettigrew! – dijo apenada – bien quiero una respuesta inmediata

- ¿de verdad?

- ¡Si!

- ¿de veritas de veritas?

- Si ¬¬U

- bien, pero es bien larga – dijo – así que será mejor que lo tomen con calma

****

Sirius había bajado no tan suave como había deseado a la orilla del lago. Sin pensarlo se hundió en este donde ya estaba roto.

Busco por las profundidades del lago, pero no encontraba nada. Salio y tomo todo el oxigeno que pudo y se hundió nuevamente.

Le costo buscar por la densidad y claridad de este. Pero hasta que la vio, Steph se hundía lentamente aun extendiendo la mano que había soltado, sus cabellos estaban tapando la vista al rostro de esta, por lo que no supo si estaba consiente.

La tomo como pudo y salio a toda velocidad, su cuerpo estaba más que tiritando por la temperatura. Salio y rápidamente estiro su mano hacia arriba hasta que vio el rostro de la chica sobre el agua también.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! – gritaba James a lo lejos viendo como su amigo trataba de nadar hacia la orilla.

Sirius llego y le trato de pasar el cuerpo de Steph a él para que lo sacara del lago, ya que este no le quedaba fuerzas. James la saco con ayuda de Remus y Lily y Emily ayudaron a Sirius a salir también.

- ¡Steph! ¡Steph! ¡reacciona! – gritaba James al momento de agitar su cuerpo - ¡responde me Steph!

- James…… - dijo muy pálido y aterrado Remus con la mano de la chica en él, tomándole el pulso - …..Steph……Steph no, no……Steph no respira

****

**Kaoru:** ¡NOOO! ¡No me peguen! No siento U. pero tenia que cortarlo jeje.

**Sirius**: los dejaste a todos MAS que tensos con eso ¬¬

**Kaoru**: si , si lo se. ¡lo siento!

**Emily**: mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación para ese final ¬¬U

**Kaoru**: bueno, si la tengo. Lo deje así para que me dijeran ¿la dejo con vida o no? T.T . ¡no lo se!......¡ya se que es lo decidiré! Pero les digo, si me convencen por hechos o algo de que si la dejo viva o muerta, les seguiré el consejo.

**Sirius**: Ah!....ehhhh….no entend

**Emily**: tonto ¬¬

**Kaoru**: Me explico. Un ejemplo si quieren que Steph viva díganme el porque y yo lo pondré en el capitulo siguiente. O también el porque quieren que muera…….¡lo dejo en manos de ustedes! A propósito ¿Dónde esta Steph?

**Emily**: allí apuntando al suelo creo que el saber que esta entre la vida y la muerte la dejo traumada. ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ¡Upss! Creo que no pensé en ella U Bien. También les dejo algunas palabras del idioma Arcángel si no las quieren traducir

Baba = papa

Sese = Mama

(1) = déjame sola

(2) = Tú nunca me entenderás….¡NUNCA!

(3) = estrellas

(4) = ¡Basta!

(5) = Estoy sola….. Siempre lo he estado…..siempre

(6) = ¿no lo sabes?

(7) = Perdóname

(8) =Sirius dile que me perdone

(9) = Yo se lo diré Amor…yo se lo dir

(10) = Querida

**Sirius**: ¿y las demás? mientras le tiraba a aire a Steph con la mano

**Kaoru**: ¿Cuáles?

**Emily**: las que dice Steph antes de caer ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ¡Ahh! Esas…..chiss, ¿quieren que les haga toda la traducción yo? ¬¬U. No no no niñitos. USTEDES lo harán, si están interesados en saber lo ultimo que dijo Steph a Sirius


	12. ¿Angel o fantasma? ¿vida o muerte?

**Kaoru**: ¡¡Hola!!. tanto tiempo no? Sorry si me demore (jeje se que fue asi)

**Sirius**: pues ya era hora de que saliera en escena no? ¬¬

**Kaoru**: tan obstinado como siempre ¬¬

**Emily**: ¿Saben? No empiecen ya? Acabamos de llegar y ya pelean?

**Steph**: Si no peleen quieren?

**Kaoru**: bien ¬¬. Solo por que acabo de llegar de mi viaje de estudios no lo har

**Emily**: susurrando a Steph menos mal que no fuimos con ellos, sino anda saber como terminamos

**Steph**: solo se ríe

**Kaoru**: ¿y tu de que te ríes eh? ¬¬ mira extrañamente a Stephany bueno. Como sea. Seguiré con el fic jeje.

**Emily**: si y aclararemos algunas dudad no? ¬¬

**Kaoru**: ah jejej pues si con una sonrisita inocente pues verán, puse mas palabras en el lenguaje arcángel asi que ahora explicare como se leen las palabras para todos.

Columna derecha: idioma arcángel

Columna izquierda: idioma español

Ejemplo: "Dirky Nylpni" significa "tengo hambre" busque la D en la columna derecha y salio T, luego la I que es E . y así sucesivamente. Eso para escribir y para traducirlo buscas lo ha traducir en la columna derecha y la izquierda es el español

**Emily**: les quedo claro? a mi mas o menos jo.

**Kaoru**: ni que explicara tan mal ¬¬ ve que todos la miran ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tan mal escribo?

**Sirius**: Sin comentario ¬¬. Mejor sigamos con el fic y al final hablamos

**Kaoru**: ok. Steph kas los honores

**Steph**: ninguno de los personajes son nuestros. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling solo los utilizamos para crear historias. Es todo

**Kaoru**: ¡ahora vamos con el fic!

**Capitulo XII:**

****

**"¿Ángel o fantasma? ¿Vida o muerte?"**

****

- ¿QUE? – exclamó Sirius al escuchar las palabras de su amigo - ¡mientes! ¡ella no esta muerta! ¡NO LO ESTA!

Los dos chicos entendieron. Sirius había perdido la razón, no creía que ella estaba muerta. Él había llegado como pudo al cuerpo de la joven acostada en el frió suelo.

- ¡Steph! ¡Steph por favor despierta! – mientras contenía a la mujer en sus brazos tirado en el suelo – Abre tus ojitos…..déjame verlos una vez mas….

Las ultimas palabras sorprendieron a los presentes, sobre todo a las chicas. Nunca pensaron que de los labios de Sirius Black salieran palabras de ¿amargura? ¿tristeza? ¿desesperanza?.....Era para no creerlo.

- Por favor….abre los ojos – continuo el joven, que sin darse cuenta, un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos - No me dejes……no me dejes aquí solo….regresa…Stephy….

Esto último lo había susurrado, pero solo James lo pudo oír, ya que estaba cerca de él, lo que lo sorprendió. ¿Stephy? ¿Por qué la llamaba así?

En ese instante Emily cae donde el cuerpo. ¡Por que tenia que la vida ser tan cruel! ¡Por que se la había ido su amiga tan rápido! Nunca sabría más de ella, solo la alcanzo a conocer un poco mas de 1 mes, y ya era como su hermana.

- ¿Por qué? – repetía arrodillada ante el cuerpo de su amiga, tapándose el rostro con las manos - ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿¡Por que a ella!?

- Nada podemos hacer Emily – le dijo una voz cerca de ella, abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Por qué Remus? ¿Por qué ella?

- tal vez…..solo tal vez ese pudiera ser su destino…..nadie sabe

Con Lily y James era parecido la situación. Lily se apoyaba en los brazos de James, el cual sentía las lágrimas en su pecho de la chica.

- Fue mi culpa….por mi culpa Steph esta muerta – decía con los ojos llorosos – si no hubiésemos peleado…..ella no estaría así…. No estaría muerta

James también estaba destrozado, su hermana adoptada estaba allí, muerta ante sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada para regresar al paso para cambiar la situación.

Pero sin duda alguna el más afectado era Sirius. Lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, mientras aferraba mas a él el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que había amado desde chico.

- _Jiamji__ Stephany _ - dijo despacio Sirius pero la única persona que lo había escuchado era Lily, que reconocía ese idioma en su cabeza. Y miro a Sirius asustada, sorprendiendo a James por su extraña actitud.

De repente, el cuerpo de Stephany empezó a deshacerse en pequeñas lucecitas delante de todos. Sirius aferraba más el cuerpo para que no desapareciera por completo ante sus ojos, pero fue en vano. Stephany Smith se había ido para no volver jamás.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius me escuchas? – le decía Moony en su habitación - Tenemos que dar un examen, apúrate

- No lo haré – dijo serio aun acostado en su cama - no quiero nada

- Pero Sirius….

- ¡pero nada! – mirándolo furioso - ¡Han pasado menos de 1 mes desde que Steph no esta! ¿¡y ustedes crees que es llegar y olvidarla no!?

- Sirius…

- ¡no lo entienden! ¡por mi culpa murió ella!

- ¡calla! – grito Remus fuertemente - ¡tú no la mataste! ¿porque no lo entiendes?

- Moony….

- ¡por que te empeñas en decir que por tu culpa esta muerta! – Sirius agarro con firmeza el collar de Steph sin dejar de mirar a Remus al rostro

- Perdón Moony….

- Descuida. dijo con una sonrisa – es normal que sientas eso por lo pasado, pero solo te pido que no te eches la culpa ok?

- De acuerdo…

Así Moony salio de la habitación dejando a Sirius vistiéndose y bastante pensativo

Se vistió, tomo sus libros y materiales del día sin ánimos. Daría un examen el cual no estudio no quería darlo.

Salio deseando que todo lo ocurrido hace un mes fuera una pesadilla, que vería a Stephany de nuevo, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su sonrisa….sus labios.

Cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta después, cerro sus ojos….quería volver hacia atrás, a aquel momento…

- _¡Sirius!_

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Esa voz….dulce y delicada…era imposible

- ¿Steph?

- _¡ven Sirius!_

De nuevo aquella voz, era ella. Pero era imposible, el vio y sintió como su cuerpo desaparecía en sus propios brazos.

- "Solo es una ilusión….solo eso" – pensó Sirius

- _¡vamos Sirius! ¡ven, sígueme!_ – hablaba una voz bajando las escaleras

Al sentir esa melodiosa voz miro hacia abajo, y creyó que por un instante sus ojos lo habían engañando….Vio como Stephany corría en acto de jugar

- ¡Steph espérame! – grito y no dudo en correr tras ella.

- _¡Vamos Sirius! ¡alcánzame!_

- ¡Stephany basta! ¡para de correr! – suplicaba Sirius siguiéndola por pasillos

Algunos alumnos lo miraban extrañados. Sirius corría solo y muy alterado hacia la Torre de Astronomía

- _¡Siry! ¿ya te cansaste? _

- ¡Steph por favor para de correr!

- _¡Vamos sigue! ¡no te quedes atrás!...._

Sirius por más que trataba de alcanzarla no lo conseguía. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily en unos de los pasillos decidió tomar aire

- ¿Sirius? ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?

- ¡Ac Steph! ¡Ammy ry jiamji!

- ¡¿Sirius?! – dijo aterrada por escuchar esas palabras - ¡no te entiendo!

- ¡Ry jiamji Lily! ¡Hu ca etu! – apuntando al pasillo - ¡Acdy yxie!

- ¡Basta Sirius! – gritaba Lily moviéndolo de los hombros - ¡estas hablando extraño!... ¡no te entiendo!

- ¡Lily! – se escucho una voz proveniente detrás de ellos - ¿Dónde estab…¡oh Padfoot! ¡que tienes! ¡estas agitado!

- ¡James! ¡Stephany acdy yxie! – hablaba fuera de control Sirius a si amigo - ¡jysuc y piclynmy!

- ¿Sirius? – dijo extrañado - ¿es una broma verdad? ¿puedes hablar claro? no te entiendo ni una palabra

- _¡Sirius vamos ven! ¡sígueme!_ __

- ¡Steph! ¡acbanasa! – y corrió en dirección de la muchacha que lo llamaba__

- ¡Sirius espéranos! – Gritaron ambos__

Así Lily y James corrieron detrás de Sirius

- _¡Sirius! ¡vamos! ¡sígueme! _

- _¡Steph! ¡Espérame! _

- ¡Sirius! ¡detente ahora! – le gritaba James seguido de Lily que trataban de alcanzar su paso. __

- ¿Lily? ¿James? – hablo una voz por uno de los pasillos viendo como ambas personas corrían - ¿Por qué corren tan deprisa?__

- ¡Emily! ¡es Sirius! – contesto Lily cuando se detuvo al igual que James - ¡esta actuando raro!__

- ¿Raro? ¿Qué es raro viniendo de el? __

- ¡no habla bien! ¡dice palabras sin sentido! – anuncio James __

- ¿Qué tipo de palabras? – se escucho decir detrás de la niña.__

- No lo sabemos – aclaro Lily – solo le entendimos nuestro nombres…y decía algo de Stephany.

Tanto Emily como Remus se miraron intensamente por un rato. Algo presentían ellos.

- ¿por donde se dirigió? – pregunto el chico de ojos dorados. __

- Por allí – apunto Lily al corredor - ¿lo seguirás?__

- No. No es necesario – respondió Remus – Ellos se encargaran de Sirius__

- ¿ellos? – pregunto James__

- Creo que es tiempo que les digamos ciertas cosas del pasado de Stephany – dijo Emily – vamos, sígannos

__

Sirius corría entre los pasillos sin saber donde se dirigía, pero algo en ellos se le hacia familiar

- ¿por que me es familiar este lugar? – dijo deteniéndose un momento pero no le dio tiempo para pensar __

- _¡Sirius! ¡vamos! ¡sígueme! _

- ¡Steph por favor detente! – rogó mientras volvía a seguirle el paso a la muchacha__

**Catch**** me as I fall / **_Atrápame mientras caigo_**  
Say you're here and it's all over now / **_Dime que estás aquí y que todo ha terminado ahora_**  
Speaking to the atmosphere /** _Hablándole a la atmósfera_**  
No one's here and I fall into myself /** _No hay nadie aquí y me_ _divido en mi misma_**  
This truth drives me into madness /** _Esta realidad me vuelve loca_

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away /**_ Sé que puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo_

**- **¡Steph! ¡para! – dijo ya no viendo la figura de la joven__

**Don't turn away /**_ No me des la espalda  
_**Don't give in to the pain /**_ No te entregues al dolor_  
**Don't try to hide /**_ No intentes ocultarte_  
**Though they're screaming your name /**_ Aunque estén gritando tu nombre_  
**Don't close your eyes /**_ No cierres los ojos_  
**God knows what lies behind them /**_ Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos_  
**Don't turn out the light /**_ No apagues la luz_  
**Never sleep never die /**_ Nunca duermas, nunca mueras_

**-** ¡Steph no sigas! ¿donde estas? – media mientras escuchaba la voz de su amada cantando sin saber de donde provenía__

**I'm frightened by what I see /**_ Estoy atemorizada por lo que veo_  
**But somehow I know /**_ Pero de alguna manera se_  
**that there's much more to come /**_ que mucho más está por venir_  
**Immobilized by my fear /**_ Inmovilizada por mi miedo_  
**And soon to be blinded by tears /**_ Y pronto me cegarán las lágrimas_  
**I can stop the pain if I will it all away/**_ Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo_

**- ¿**Stephany? – dijo acercándose mas a ella al escuchar mas fuerte el sonido de su voz al cantar__

**Don't turn away /**_No me des la espalda_  
**Don't give in to the pain /**_ No te entregues al dolor_  
**Don't try to hide /**_ No intentes ocultarte_  
**Though they're screaming your name /**_ Aunque estén gritando tu nombre_  
**Don't close your eyes /**_ No cierres los ojos_  
**God knows what lies behind them /**_ Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos_  
**Don't turn out the light /**_ No apagues la luz_  
**Never sleep never die /**_ Nunca duermas, nunca mueras_

**- ¿**Steph? – dijo viendo la esbelta figura de su amada la cual la vida había arrebatado de su lado.__

Ella estaba de espalda, sin darse cuenta Sirius del lugar donde se encontraban……era la torre de Astronomía, donde toda aquella pesadilla había empezado.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con bordes dorados, un cintillo con una flor adornaba sus cabellos y unas sandalias doradas con tiras hasta sus rodillas

**Fallen angels at my feet /**_ Los ángeles caídos a mis pies_  
**Whispered voices at my ear /**_ Susurraron a mi oído_  
**Death before my eyes /**_ Muerte ante mis ojos_  
**Lying next to me I fear /**_ Me temo que yace a mi lado_  
**She beckons me shall I give in /**_ Ella me hace señas me rendir_  
**Upon my end shall I begin /**_ En mi final empezar_  
**Forsaking all I've fallen /** _Abandonando todo he caido_  
**for I rise to meet the end /**_ para levantarme y encontrar el final_

**-** _Sirius.... _– dijo ella al darse vuelta__

Sirius la vio, sus ojos lloraban, pero caían lágrimas rojas, era su sangre la que lloraba. Sus alas aparecieron en su delicada espalda

- _Perdóname _– aclaro la joven sin dejar de quitar su mirada en él – _no quise acerté daño amor mío_

- Steph…

- _No sabes como lamento que esto allá pasado….pero era el destino que me esperaba_

- ¡no es cierto!

- _Solo espero que puedas estar sin mí. – _en ese momento la muchacha se acerca a Sirius lo abraza. Pero solo era una ilusión, al abrir los ojos descubre que nadie estaba all__

De repente siente algo que estaba acicalando sus pies….era Aerith

- Aerith…. – susurro al tiempo que tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos le acariciaba su pelaje - ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo de esta manera? ¿Por qué la han alejado de mí?

__

**-** Bien. Exijo una explicación – hablo Lily ya ubicada en la sala Común de Gryffindor __

- ¿Qué rayos pasa con Sirius? – hablo James arqueando las cejas y exigiendo la respuesta__

- No lo sabemos – hablo Remus – pero creemos que es por el pasado de Stephany __

- ¿su pasado? - dujo dudosa__

- Si. Ella pertenece a la Tribu de los Arcángeles – aclaro Emily__

- Arcángeles…..¡hey! se me hace parecido ese nombre

- Exacto James – aclaro Moony – lo has leído en un libro no?

- Si. Era cuando…… - y se detuvo ante de decir mas – como sea. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por sus rasgos físicos – hablo Emily – sus extraños símbolos en sus ojos, sus poderes sobrenaturales entre otras cosas

- Los Arcángeles tiene la habilidad de aparentar ser personas humanas para no se cazadas, pero esos rasgos físicos son los elementales para diferenciarlos.

- ¿Pero ella lo sabia? – pregunto Lily

- No lo sabemos – aclaro Remus – pero su muerte no fue una casualidad

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Muy simple Prongs. Te acuerdas de las sombras que vimos antes de que Steph cayera?

- Si. ¿Por?

- Esas sombras la querían matar, alguien pudo conjurarlas para que Steph las siguiera y así cayera.

- ¿pero que lo especial que tenia Steph para que la mataran?

- _Sus poderes…._ – hablaron dos voces apareciendo en la escena

En ese momento, tanto Emily como Remus se inclinaron ante la presencia de aquellas voces.

- _Nuestra hija esta siendo tentada por el mal _– hablo una voz femenina frente a ellos pero como fantasma

- ¿Su hija? – dijeron a la ves James y Lily

- _Sabia del orden…_

- Aquí estoy – contesto sorprendiendo a los dos amigos

- _¿Has decidido que este es el momento?_ – hablo la voz masculina

- Si señor. Merecen saber el pasado de su amiga – hablo seria

- Es lo mas justo – agrego Remus mirando fijamente a la pareja de fantasmas

- _Sabio de la Justicia…. ­_– dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisas por las palabras del muchacho – _Bien. Se les dará su petición. Yo soy Kamus Archelus. _

- _Y yo su esposa, Stephalia Archelus. Somos Padres de Stephany, su amiga_

- ¿Sus...sus padres? – tartamudeo sorprendido James.

- _Si. Nosotros somos Arcángeles. Raza de humanos mitad mortales, mitad dioses alados. ­_– respondió Kamus ­

- _Nuestra hija tiene un destino que cumplir como cada uno de ustedes – _acaro Stephalia - _ pero ella es blanco del Shinto y si ella llega a manos de este, podría ser catastrófico tanto para los mortales como dioses_

- ¿Qué es el Shinto? – pregunto Lily interesada

- _el Shinto es toda aquella energía negativa, cuando las personas mueren, la parte negativa de sus almas se reúne y crea al Shinto. Este se transforma en un poder el cual solo pocas personas pueden liberar, solo las capaces de tener habilidades especiales_

- ¿Como magos no? – hablo Remus escuchando

- _Exacto _– dijo Kamus –_ solo los magos pueden liberarlo, pero aquellos que posean poderes oscuros puede liberarlo completamente._

- Como aquel sujeto que se esta rebelando contra el ministro ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunto Emily

- _Voldemort _– continuo –_ El necesita de nuestros poderes para trae el mal y liberar el Shinto. _

- ¿pero que clase de poderes tiene ustedes para que él los necesite?

- _Joven dama _–dijo mirando a Lily –_ nosotros poseemos la habilidad de tener la inmortalidad en nuestros cuerpos. Como arcángeles nuestro deber es proteger al portador de nuestro objeto más valioso._

- ¿su objeto más valioso?

- _Es un objeto el cual nos permite que podamos poseer la vida eterna _– aclaro Stephalia _– aquel individuo que lo lleve puesto, tendrá la protección de nosotros. Ya sea de malo o buen corazón, debemos nuestra propia vida al portador._

- ¿pero que ganaría con eso?

- Conservar la vida eterna para seguir creciendo su imperio de maldad – contesto una voz detrás de ellos

- ¡Sirius! – exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes al verlo.

- ¿En donde estoy? – hablo una voz en el vaci

Miro a su alrededor….vació. Todo era desolación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se pregunto en voz alta

- _por que aquí yace tu destino Arcángel _

- ¿Mi destino?

- _Tus poderes serán míos cuando encuentre tu objeto mas querido_

- Dime ¿Qué eres? – pregunto la joven – da la cara

- _Pronto sabrás quien soy Arcángel _– respondió la voz - _ solo tendrás que esperar, claro, estarás de nuevo sola por un tiempo_

- Esa voz……

- ­_Veo que aun sigues acordándote de mi, pequeña. _

- ¡Tú eras la voz que me estaba atormentando todo este tiempo!

- _Espero que no te sientas mi ángel. Pero tengo que retirarme. Tu tesoro me espera_

- ¡espera! – grito la joven - ¡no me dejes aquí! No de nuevo sola…..__

- _acostúmbrate ángel, por que lo estarás por siempre_

- Sirius…. – sollozaba la joven – ayúdame…no quiero estar aquí. __

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Es eso no? – pregunto a los fantasmas

- _Si. Quiere tener sus poderes inmortales. _

- ¿pero ustedes también esta en peligro no? – hablo James – ustedes igualmente tienen esos poderes

- _No puede tener los nuestro _– respondió Kamus. Miro a su mujer – _nosotros tenemos pacto al estar unidos_

- Ambos nos protegemos mutuamente – respondió Stephalia

- ¿pero acaso no hay mas como ustedes? – pregunto Lily

- _No_ – dijo secamente Kamus – _Somos una raza ya extinta. Solo nosotros quedamos con vida. _

- Entonces por eso ustedes se alejaron de Stephany cuando era chica ¿no? – pregunto Sirius

- _Si _– hablo Stephalia – _Voldemort ya estaba en busca de nuestro paradero al saber que teníamos una hija, y que ella podría ser su última esperanza de vivir eternamente_.

- ¿pero ustedes están ya muertos? ¿o no? – curioseo tímidamente James al ver a los fantasmas.

- _No_ – dijo con una sonrisa Kamus – _Nosotros solo hemos separado de nuestros cuerpos nuestras almas para poder hablar con ustedes._

- _Nuestro objetivo era prevenirlos de próximos peligros y retos para cada uno de ustedes_

- ¿de peligros? – pregunto Sirius

- joven señora – hablo rápidamente Emily al ver que esta le iba a responder – no es el momento aun. No "estamos" preparados aun para eso.

- _Entiendo_ – hablo Stephalia _– Como lo desees Sabia del Orden. ¿Estas de acuerdo en esa decisión Sabio de la Justicia?_

- Si dama – respondió cordialmente Remus – aun no es tiempo. Debemos prepararnos bien.

- _Como gusten Sabios. Creemos que esa es la mejor solución _– Kamus los miro por unos momentos – _Es tiempo que no retiremos, tenemos el riesgo de que descubran nuestros cuerpo_

- _Fue un placer hablar con los herederos _– dijo sonriente su esposa – _espero que su destino no los lleve a su propia destrucción_.

Y ante sus ojos los fantasmas espíritus se desvanecieron ante los ojos de todos. Dejando dudas en las ultimas palabras dichas por ellos

- Como les acabo de explicar, quiero que lo realicen ustedes. No es un hechizo muy complicado para su nivel. Acuérdense de que solo les queda un año para poder salir de Hogwarts

- Otra entretenida clase de Transformaciones – dijo aburrido Prongs

- ¿dijo algo señor Potter? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall

- ¡que es muy interesante su nueva transformación profesora! – dijo sonriendo forzadamente - ¡me encanta la idea de transformar rocas en libros!

- Asi lo veo – dijo la profesora – pues bien, será el primero en realizar el hechizo

- Este….¿yo?

- No veo el por que no señor Potter

- Esta bien… -dijo nervioso y apuntando a la roca – ejem….¡Convertirus Libritamies!

En acto, la roca se transformo en un libro…..pero había algo raro en este.

- ¿un libro de Quiddich? – hablo McGonagall al tomar entre sus manos al libro arqueando sus cejas.

- Si profesora. Si quiero leer un libro y no tengo uno a mano, que mejor que sea una de Quiddich no?

- ¡es cierto! – lo apoyo Padfoot - ¡el Quiddich la lleva!

- Bien señor Potter – dijo la profesora – 5 puntos por realizar bien la transformación….y 5 mas por su originalidad al convertir el libro.

- Gracias profesora – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- Bueno ahora quiero ver a todos trabajando – dijo seriamente – sino les descontare puntos a la casa de cualquiera ¿entendido?

Y enseguida cada uno de los alumnos empezó a mover y a conjurar palabras para no perder puntos.

**Kaoru**: Sniff T.T se acabu este capitulo jo. Esque queria hacer igual un poco mas corto para que no me siguienran esperando tanto jeje

**Sirius**: si po ¬¬. Ya era hora de que actualizaras no?

**Kaoru**: tu callate ¬¬. Bien ahora los reviews si?

**Emily**: si leyendo un papel en sus manos eso sale aquí "responder a reviews"

**Steph**: ¡pues hagámoslo!

**Emily Evans:**

¡jo pues si. Esa era la gracia . tenia que ser dramatico jeje le daba mas suspenso no? ¡menos mal que me mandaste un review!! Jeje

ya los echaba de menos. ¿pero ya lo arreglaste no el pc? Después de tanto tiempo….

**Sirius**: te podrias comprar uno nuevo no? ¬¬

**Steph** : ¡sirius! . mira quien lo dice ¬¬. Tu ni tienes uno asai que mejor deja de regañar

**Sirius**: jeje ok. Sorry solo era un comentario

….en cuento a Steph….ya te diste cuenta no? Pero hay pequeños detalles que no se pueden ir si? ¡y te deseo un feliz cumple atrasao!! Jjeje bastante atrasado no? -.-U

¡Y yo aun no veo la película! TT pero el miércoles la voy a ver jo.

Espero que te guste mi regalo del norte!

Bye

**amsp14**

Hola!

jeje sorry si los enrede con mi extraño idioma. Pero era necesario no? Jeje. En cuanto a Steph? Pues no se jjeje. ¬¬

¡si! ¡Estuve esperando su review! Pero ununca llego TT sniff. Pero que mas da, se que me mandara uno en el otro capitulo jeje.

**Sirius**: Si. Por que sino no me voy con ella ¬¬. Asi que en el otro capitulo desido si me voy con ella de vacas o no

….este…¿Cierto que es linda aquella conexión? Jeje y después sera mas "intensa" jeje

okis

un besito

**K´ Black **

Hola!

Juju. ¡nuevo lector! Jeje espero que te guste y quye me perdonaes por estar tan atrasada jeje

¡y lo lamento por dejarte incognitas! Espero que no te keden dudad mas adelante jeje

besitos y espero tu proximo review

**Kaoru:** bueno. Nos vemos en el proximo cap ya??? Chaolina!! jaja


End file.
